Because we're family
by mikesh
Summary: Brian helps Dom and gets help in return
1. Chapter 1

Title: Because we're family

Summary: Brian helps Toretto and gets help in return

Author: mikesh

Part: 1 of 18

AN: Since it doesn't who what happened to Letty and Leon I'm going to say that they left and went to where the team were going to meet

AN2: Brian did give Dom the keys to his car. Dom went back for Mia and Jess. The store and garage are under watch to make sure that they don't try to come back.

AN3: Back at the house when the guys were shooting at Jess, Brian, Dom and Mia. Jess turned when he went to get down, so he ended up taking a bullet to the arm instead of the chest.

AN4: Italic means thoughts and flashbacks. Some parts of the story are going to be in first person, some won't be. And some will have both.

Brian's POV

After I let Dom go I tried to make it look like he'd knocked me out. What I didn't know was someone had see us and turned it in. Tanner tried to get me off because I was an outstanding cop, but they put me in jail any ways. When they first took me in they asked if I knew where Dom was but I didn't. Then they wanted me to give up where Mia was but I couldn't do that. I fell in love with her and I knew that jail was no place for a girl like her. I also knew that if I did give her up then letting Dom go would be for no reason. I waited two days to tell the cops that Letty had been hurt and Jess had gotten shot. I did that because I figured that they would have been in and out of a hospital by then. I was trying to give them a head start before the cops could get on their trial. If you're wondering why I gave Dom my keys it's because I couldn't let him go back to jail because he'd go crazy if he was there. I couldn't do it so I chose to do the time. See I just got out of jail where I've been for the last two months. I was supposed to be doing a year, but I got out early because of good behavior. I now am on probation for three years. One of the rules for keeping my butt out of jail is I can't get caught street racing and I can't leave the country. I can however leave the state if my patrol officer knows where I am. One reason I think that I might have gotten out early is Tanner. I think he might have had something to do with it. I don't know why, but it's just a feeling. One thing that makes me mad is I'm no longer a cop. That's the one thing I've wanted to do as long as I can remember. Oh well it's not like I can change the past, even if I could I wouldn't want to.

I just talked to Tanner and found out that Vince will make a full recovery. After he's well enough to get out they're making him stand trial. Tanner said that if Vince gives up Dom and the team then he'll only do five to eight years otherwise he's going to do six to eight. If you're wondering why Tanner still talks to me it's because he's an old family friend and that's all there is to it.

Well it's been two days since I've gotten out of jail. I think I have the perfect way to get Vince out of the state. All I have to do is get in touch with an old buddy of mine.

AN: So what did u all think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part: 2 of 18

I just fixed some spelling errors and added a few things

AN: Right now it's October 1st

AN2: Yes I know that this is OOC for Vince, but I wanted to show a softer side to him.

AN3: Sorry I forgot to say in chapter one I'm going to say all the team are 25 to 30 years old. If someone knows their real ages then by all means please let me know.

AN4: Just to let u all know when u see it means scene change.

THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED. READ AND REVIEW!

Vince's POV

Brian O'Conner better hope he's not around when I get out of the hospital. If I see him he won't live to see another day. Yeah I'm grateful to the little shit for saving my life, but it doesn't change the fact that he's a cop. I can't believe that Dom didn't believe me when I told him something was up with Brian. But no he wouldn't listen to me so now I'm here in the hospital. If it hadn't been for Brian then we could have pulled off the heist and then gotten out of here. Instead I'm stuck here wondering if they got away. Granted if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be alive either.

After I woke up from the surgery they had to do on my arm there were about five cops surrounding me. They've tried to get me to tell them where Dom and the team are, but I won't give them up. They say that Brian's already given me up and all they're waiting for is for me to give Dom up. I'm not going to do that to him, not after all he's Dome for me.

Everyday that goes by I wonder when I'll be going to jail. The cops have said that as soon as I'm able to get out of here then I'm going to jail, then to trial. They say if I tell them where Dom is then I'll only do six to eight years otherwise I'm doing eight to ten. I'll do the eight to ten. There's no way that I'm giving up Dom. There are times though that I feel like giving them a place to look. I wouldn't tell them the real place, just a false one so that I could try to get out of here. I wish that there was a way to get out of here, but short of being able to just disappear there's no way that I'm getting out of going to jail. If I could I would try to take a plane out of here, but with the metal rods they put in my arm I'd set off the detectors in a minute.

I guess if there's any good that'll come out of it, it's that I should regain about seventh percent of my arm functions back. Well if that's all I can get then it'll be good enough. At least I'll be able to still do street racing and work on cars. That is after I get out which will be when I'm 34 to 36 years old. I figured that I should be grateful that I'll get to be able to use my arm at all. I could have ended up like my buddy and not be able to use my arm at all.

"So you think that we'll be able to pull it off," Brian asked.

"Yeah as long as that truck comes in," Sean said.

"Good. So when will you know if the truck is still coming in," Brian asked.

"I'll know by tomorrow night," Sean said.

"Thank you for doing this again. Promise that if we get caught I'll take the rap" Brian said.

"You better. So why are you doing this for him again," Sean asked.

"Because a guy that young doesn't deserve to sit in jail for most of his life. And if it hadn't been for me then he would be out of here with the team," Brian said.

"Ok. Well I better get going. The wife will be expecting me soon," Sean said.

"Ok talk to you tomorrow," Brian said.

"See you later," Sean said and with that he left.

Brian's POV

Its set up that Vince will be leaving on October 25th. All I have to do is go talk to him and see if I can figure out where the team was going to meet. Then I have to let Sean know where exactly we're sending Vince. The plan is to get Vince in the first truck without getting caught. For the first truck we hired someone to drive, but we have to pay off Sean's friend. Sean has a friend that's a truck driver, so he's going to pay him two thousand dollars to drive Vince. But until he gets Vince to the rest stop where the second truck driver is picking him up he only gets one thousand dollars. After the second truck driver calls saying Vince is with him, Sean's friend will get the other thousand dollars. The good part about the second truck driver is he's also a friend of Sean's. We're going to pay him four thousand dollars because he has to get Vince out of the state. He's not actually going to leave the states with Vince, but he has to get him on the boat or bus he'll be taking to get out of the state. All I know is the guy better try to CB the cops because I will know if the cops get a hold of Vince. I still have a couple of friends on the force that'll tell me if they caught Vince. I told Sean to have Vince switch trucks two to three times, but he said that it would get to be too much and someone might see the switch and then catch on. I only said that because I don't want to risk Vince getting caught. The good part is Vince will be riding in the back of the truck so I know there's not going to be a state trooper that'll see Vince. The plan is to meet at a rest stop, but it might end up changing in the end. I just don't know at this moment.

HOSPITAL

"How may I help you sir?" the nurse at the front desk asked

"Can you tell me which room Vince Maylow is in?" Brian asked

"I'm sorry but in less you're family you can't see him." The nurse said

"Oh I'm his brother." Brian said

After the nurse just gave Brian a look that said 'Are you sure about that?' Brian decided to say something.

"He's my brother through marriage. His dad married my mom."

"Oh I see. He's in room 315," The nurse said.

"Thank you," Brian said starting to leave when the nurse started to talk again.

"Just tell the cops at the door that you're his brother and they'll let you in," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Brian said and walked off to go to Vince's room.

ROOM 315

"How may we help you sir," the cop at the door asked.

"I'm here to see Vince. He's my little bro," Brian said.

"Why haven't you been here before," the cop asked.

"I've been in jail the last two months and just got out this week," Brian said.

"Ok. We'll leave you and your brother alone. You have only have one hour to be with him," The cop said and with that he and his partner left.

"Thanks," Brian said to the cops' backs.

"You my lawyer," Vince asked trying to get his eyes to focus since he just woke up.

"No," Brian said.

"Then come here," Vince said.

So Brian did what Vince said.

"Come down here I'm not going to bit," Vince said.

So Brian bent down so his ear was next to Vince's mouth.

"They have a camera in the TV so what ever you want to say write down. If you're going to try and to slip me a knife, don't bother because as soon as you leave they'll check my mouth and the whole room. Also the cops are just right across from my room, they didn't really leave," Vince said happy the guy's hat made it hard for the cops to read lips.

"Ok. So why are you hand cuffed," Brian asked talking normally.

"They think I'm going to try and run away," Vince said while writing on the pad by his bed.

Who are you?

"They really think you're going to be able to escape with your arm like that," Brian asked while writing.

It's Brian, Brian O'Conner. I need to talk to you about Dom. By the way I told the nurse that I'm your brother.

Vince's arm was in a cast and they had it so it was above his head. The doctors wanted to make sure that it healed right and Vince didn't open up the stitches.

"How much longer do you have to be here," Brian asked.

"They ay I should be out by the 18th of this month," Vince said while writing.

What do you want to know about him? If you're wondering where he is I'm not telling so you can go back and tell your cop buddies. And I heard you telling your buddies outside whom you were, but I didn't recognize you because I just woke up and with the hat, shades and different hair style you looked different.

"So do you know if you're going to have full use of your of your arm yet," Brian asked while writing.

I'm not working with the cops anymore. And those guys outside your door or across the hall, which ever are not my buddies. I got canned after I went to jail for your information.

"They say that I should have seventy percent of my arm functions back," Vince said while writing.

So how long were you in jail for? And why do you care where Dom is?

"Well that be good," Brian said but before he could write back the cops came back.

"Hour is up," The cop said.

"See you tomorrow then," Brian said and left before Vince could say anything.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Brian decided that he was just going to write everything he had to say to Vince in a letter. Brian decided to go earlier tomorrow because if he didn't then by time they got everything figured out Vince would be sitting in jail.

NOTE

Vince you asked me how long I went to jail for. I was in for two months, but I was supposed to be in for a year and I have three years probation. The reason that I need to know where Dom is, is I have eight days to figure out how the hell I'm going to get you out of the state. The plan is to get you out of the state using semi trucks. You're going to be in the back of the trucks so that way there's less chance that someone will see you.

Brian

P.S. Give me the note after you have read it so I can get rid of it. Because if they find it then I'm going back to jail and you'll end up going to jail longer then it's already set for right now.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello," Brian said.

"Hey it's Sean. Sorry it won't work to try and sneak him out on the 25th. But of course it would for the 18th," Sean said.

"Well that's funny because he gets out the 18th. Sorry I thought Tanner said it was the 25th. So we're doing it on the 18th. Now all I need to do is get him to tell me where we're sending him for sure," Brian said.

"Make sure you find out and let me know ASAP," Sean said.

"I will trust me. Don't be surprised if you call if I call you honey because I'm probably going to be at the hospital," Brian said.

"Fine. Well I need to get going. See you later," Sean said.

"Bye," Brian said and hung up the phone.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey here's your magazine that you wanted. The article is on page 26," Brian said handing Vince the magazine.

"Ok I'll read it later," Vince said sitting the magazine down on the bed.

"Why don't you read it now? Besides I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. Late night with the girlfriend," Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Sure I know how that goes. Grab me a cup too. 2 sugars and a cream if you would," Vince said.

"Sure be right back." Brian said while walking out of the room

While Brian was gone Vince read the note, which he was surprised to find it was a note. He thought that it might have actually been a real article since the mag was about how to get your car to go faster.

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

"So what took you so long? Did you have to brew the coffee yourself," Vince asked.

"No I went to the gas station to get coffee. Then I got lost coming back into the hospital," Brian said.

"Ok. Thanks for the coffee. By the way re-look at the pix on page 28 and tell me what's wrong with it," Vince said handing the mag back to Brian.

So Brian looked at that page and saw that Vince had wrote back. All the note said was Italy.

"Oh I see what you're talking about," Brian said while writing OK I'll get it set up.

"Sorry but this coffee is bad," Vince said after taking a second sip to make sure that it was really bad and not just his taste buds.

"Yeah I know the place that I was going to go to was closed. They went out of business I guess," Brian said.

"So where did you go then," Vince asked.

"I ended up getting it in the cafeteria," Brian said.

"So you never really did get lost then did you," Vince asked.

"Nope just giving you time to look over the mag," Brian said.

"Oh. I think you're vibrating," Vince said pointing to Brian's pants.

"Yeah hold on a minute," Brian said looking at who was calling and saw that it was Sean.

"Hello," Brian said.

"Hey it's Sean. You know where we're sending him yet," Sean asked.

"To Italy honey. That's where we're going for our honeymoon," Brian said.

"Ok see you later," Sean said and hung up before Brian could say anything else.

After Brian put his phone away he saw that Vince had wrote on the paper and looked pissed.

All the paper said was new wife?

The reason that Vince hadn't said anything earlier was he'd just woken up, so it wasn't clicking in his mind yet. Yes Vince would have been happy if Brian had moved on, but he knew that Mia only wanted Brian, not him.

Brian had to laugh at that because he couldn't believe that Vince would have thought he's moved on already.

So Brian wrote back No it's the guy that's helping me get you out of here. I told him if he called then I would probably call him honey that way the cops don't catch on.

"Oh. So you going to bring me a better cup of coffee tomorrow," Vince asked.

"No I'm not going to be able to come around because I have to go find a job. You know mom won't let me live with her in less I get a job and I need to find one," Brian said.

"I know what you mean about mom. And I guess I'll have to see if I can get mom to bring me some coffee otherwise I'll have to drink this mud they call coffee," Vince said making a face at it

"Sorry sir you're going to have to leave," The nurse that had come into the room said.

"Why," Brian asked.

"Breakfast time sir and then your brother needs to get some sleep. The doctors want him to sleep as much as he can so that his arm will heal faster," The nurse said.

"Then I guess I'll see you around little bro." Brian said coming over to Vince and doing the hand shake he had seen Dom do with Jess. Then he walked out of the room to go get the plans finalized with Sean.


	3. Chapter 3

Part: 3 of 18

Brian's POV 

It's been a week since I've seen Vince. Sean and I have been working out the rout that Vince is going to take to get out of the U.S. The way we have it set up so far is he's going to take a semi truck to Texas and then the second trucker is going to pick him up at another rest stop. That truck driver is going to take him to New York where he's going to catch a boat and go to Italy. On the boat there's going to be someone who's going to ride with Vince. They're going to make sure that he gets there and to give him his new papers. Now the good part is there are no cops on duty from midnight to 5:30 the next morning, so that's when we're going to make the switch. What I'll do is while Vince is getting dressed I'll be stuffing the bed with pillows. That way when the cops check in on him the next morning they won't wonder why there's nothing in the bed. And by the next morning Vince should be a long ways from here. The whole trip is going to take about seven days to get there. I asked Tanner if they had a camera in Vince's room and he said no all they had was a tape recorder. So what I'm going to do is tape my own breathing and then have the tape run over and over again. The only bad part is I have to figure out what I'm going to wear so the hospital cameras don't get a good look at me otherwise they're going to know something's up. Even though we're supposed to be brothers, it'll look weird that I'm all of a sudden coming to see him again and at night on top of that. My plan is to be at the hospital on the 17th at 11:30 sharp that way as soon as the cops leave I can get into the room. Oh yeah about the handcuffing I talked to Tanner. He said that they put the key so Vince can get to it at night in case he needs to go to the bathroom but during the day the cops have the key. It's to try and keep Vince from escaping since during the day they have the door opened and to keep the nurses from getting hurt by Vince. The bad part for Vince is he's cuffed 24/7, but the door to his room locks from the outside at night and he doesn't have a window so they don't have to worry about that. The bad part for them is I've learned how to pick locks over the years and I know how exactly I'm going to pick the lock on his door. After we leave the hospital I have to try and drive like normal which might be a little hard since one I have a need for speed, and two I don't want anyone to see us or a hospital camera to get the license plate number. Once we're on the road I'm going to call Sean and let him know that we're on our way. But I'm going to stop at a pay phone to call that way it can't be traced back to me.

TWO DAYS BEFORE BREAK OUT  
I just got back from the hospital where I told Vince the plan. Now all I have to do is hope no one sees me and wonders why I'm visiting my 'brother' at night after visiting hours. I'm still going to make sure that no one sees who I really am. I just don't want someone to figure out what's going on.

OCTOBER 17th and 18th

THE HOSPITAL

Brian had gotten to the hospital at exactly 11:30. He was just passing Vince's room when the cops were leaving it. The reason that they didn't recognize him was because of his hair color and he was wearing a coat with the collar pulled up since it was cold outside. After Brian was sure the cops weren't going to come back he started picking the lock. After Brian got into the room he went over to Vince to wake him up, but he found out that Vince wasn't really sleeping just acting like it. While Brain was setting up the tape, Vince went and dressed in some clothes that Brian had gotten for him. After Brian was done with putting the pillows under the covers and Vince was ready to go they left. Since Brian knew that the cameras couldn't see anything that was right against the wall, that's where he had Vince walk. The only problem that they had was making sure that Vince's shadow couldn't be picked up by the hospital cameras.

"By the way all that stuff I said in the hospital when you first came to visit was because of the drugs. It was nothing else," Vince said.

"Fine. Just be quite so the cameras don't pick up your voice," Brian whispered to Vince when they got to the hospital parking lot.

Once they were in the car, they left the hospital. Brian had to make sure that he didn't speed and that he didn't run lights.

"What are you stopping for," Vince asked noticing that they were pulling into a gas station.

"I need to make a call to someone. It'll only take a second," Brain said and got out of the car.

It took them a little less then an hour to get to the rest stop where the first trucker and Sean were meeting them.

"So you must be Vince," Sean said sticking his hand out.

"Yeah what's it to you," Vince asked not shaking Sean's hand.

"Nothing man," Sean said holding up his hands in defeat.

"So we all set to go," Brian asked.

"Yeah do you want to run through the plan," Sean asked.

"Sure," Brian said.

"If you tell me that this plan includes riding in a semi then I'm gone," Vince said noticing the semi behind Brian.

"Well that's the way you're getting out. And before you leave hear me out," Brian said seeing that Vince was about to leave.

"And why would I want to listen to you," Vince asked.

"Because without me they'll catch you and you'll go to jail before you can say thank you," Brian said.

"I think I can get myself out of here," Vince said.

"You think you can get out of the states without any help," Brian asked.

"Yeah. And moron with a brain could do it," Vince said.

"Fine go ahead and try it," Brian said starting to leave.

Just as Vince was about to turn around, Brian who had his back to Vince turned back around and punched Vince on the side of the head. Vince would have reacted, but he was knocked out cold. Usually it would have taken more then one punch to take Vince down. Brian who had a lot of anger building up inside him from the past year and brass knuckles he'd put on after turning his back to Vince had did the job. Usually Brian wasn't a fighter, he'd rather take it to the streets, but Vince pushed the right button to set Brian off.

"Are you just going to stand there or help," Brian asked pissed at Sean.

"Fine. Now how are we going to do it? The plan involved Vince actually being awake," Sean said coming over to help Brian.

"Don't worry. By time the trucker gets to Texas Vince should be waking up," Brian said.

"So we're going to just throw him in here and hope," Sean asked.

"Yeah. Now on the count of three we lift," Brian said.

"Ok," Sean said getting ready to lift.

"One…Two…Three," Brian said and they lifted Vince up onto the back of the truck.

"So what now," Sean asked.

"We're going to put him so he won't get hurt if the truck has to make a sudden stop,"

Brian said.

"And how do you know for sure that he's going to wake up before they get to Texas," Sean asked.

"Well with the constant moving he should wake up before they get there. He might be a little sick, but he should be up," Brian said.

"Ok," Sean said.

"Help me put him between these two boxes," Brian said.

After they got him placed Brian got out of the truck to talk to the driver.

"You got his extra stuff," Sean asked from the back of the truck.

"Yeah right here," Brian said handing the bag up to Sean.

"Ok I think he's ready to go," Sean said getting out of the back of the truck.

"Here is your thousand and the rest will be wired into your account once we get word that he's on his way to New York," Brian said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to let you know," Steve the trucker said.

"See you later man," Sean said.

"See you both later," Steve said and jumped into the truck.

After he was out of sight Sean hopped into his car and left to go home since it was already one in the morning while Brian stayed for a little bit and then finally left too.

Steve was starting to wonder if Vince would be awake by the time they got to Texas. The last time he'd checked Vince was still out like a light, but that had been only five hours into their trip. So that still left Vince twenty six hours to wake up.

_Oh why does my head feel like it's on fire? Wait why am I moving?_ Vince wondered

_No fucking way did he do what I think he did. Wait, yes he did. That little bastard!_ Vince thought trying to figure out where exactly he was.

That's when Vince realized they were starting to slow down. Vince who was trying to stand up at that moment wasn't ready when the truck came to a complete stop throwing him to the back of the truck. He knocked his head on the wall knocking him out again. The way he laid made him look like a drunk who'd just passed out. Both his arms were to his sides, his legs were sprawled out and his head was on his chest.

Vince didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but he did know that there were voices coming from outside the truck.

"So he's in there," One voice asked.

"Yeah but just to warn you he might still be unconscious Dick." Voice number two said.

"That's fine we can handle it Steve," Dick said.

"Can we just get it and get going," Voice number three said.

"Yes Charley," Dick said.

_What is going on?_ Vince thought to himself

Before Vince knew it the back of the truck was opening up to reveal three men. One of the men was the one Vince had seen back at the rest stop and the other two he figured were Dick and Charley.

"Get your stuff so we can be on our way," one man spoke up.

"And why would I want to go with you," Vince asked.

"Because we're the ones that are taking you into New York. Now come on. You need to call your pal so Steve can get the rest of his money from him," Dick said.

"He's not my pal. And how do I know that you're not going to turn me into the cops once I step out of here," Vince asked.

"Here talk to your what ever he is and see for yourself," Dick said handing Vince the cell phone.

"Just hit talk," Dick said when Vince just looked at it because he didn't realize that they'd already dialed the number.

So Vince did push the talk button after he finally found it. It took a little bit of time since he didn't see that it was lit up.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello," Brian asked.

"So is that your plan? I just get passed from one person to another two," Vince asked.

"Who is this and what are you talking about," Brian asked.

"It's Vince and I'm talking about the two men that are here waiting for me," Vince said.

"Wait, you're already in New York," Brian asked a little confused since it was only three there and he'd just been woken up.

"No I'm in Texas. Is this some kind of setup, O'Connor," Vince asked.

"No! I wouldn't do that," Brian said.

"Sure whatever. So you just want me to go with them," Vince asked.

"Yeah that's the plan." Brian said.

"And how do I know that as soon as I get into New York I'm not going to be arrested by your buddies," Vince asked.

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me," Brian and hung up before Vince could say anything else.

"So are you going to come with us or are you going to run back to your boyfriend," Dick asked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH," Vince yelled jumping out of the truck because he was going to beat the guy's face in. He got one punch, but before he could get the second Charley came up behind him and slammed a metal baseball bat over Vince's head which took him down.

"Charley get the bag while Steve and I throw him into the back of the truck," Dick said.

"Ok," Charley said getting into the truck to get the bag.

After Steve and Dick threw Vince into the back of the truck they were off.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello," the man asked

"Everything is right on track. See you later," Steve said and hung up the phone before the other man could reply.

The next time Vince woke up he was getting blinded by bright lights. At first he thought that he might be dreaming then he realized that it was Dick and Charley standing at the end of the truck and the bright lights was the sun.

"Look who's finally waking up. Do you want food," Charley asked.

"No. Where are we," Vince asked hating the feeling of being captured.

"We're about four hours outside of New York. I'll ask one more time, do you want food," Dick asked.

"No," Vince said and with that he found the back of the truck shut again.

While Dick and Charley were inside eating Vince felt around for the bag that he'd seen with him back in Texas. He finally found it sitting on the side of the truck. After he sat back down he opened it up to see if he could find a lighter or something so he could see what was in the bag. Just as Vince was about to give up, his hand hit something small. He pulled it out and felt that it was a box of matches. Then Vince pulled out the envelope that he'd felt on the top of the bag when he opened it. After he got the letter out of the envelope he let a match and started to read the letter, which read…

Dear Vince,

Since I know you never said it, you're welcome. If you're wondering why I did it, it's because you and the team are family. And family should never be split up no matter what.

When you get into New York look for John Weed. He shouldn't be too hard to spot. Just look for a person standing by the tree by the dock. He'll be smoking a pipe or regular cig.

Well good luck.

Brian

Before Vince had time to think about what Brian said the back of the truck was opened and a sandwich was thrown in. After the back was closed Vince let another match since the first went out. After he found the sandwich he sat down and started eating it.

Vince's POV 

What did O'Connor mean by family should stick together? None of us are family except Dom and Mia. We don't even think of each other as family. Yeah we have each other's backs but when one gets into trouble the others bail. That's what they did to mean and that's what we do.

Just because Dom helped me out before I joined the team doesn't mean that we're family. If we were family shouldn't they have stayed and helped me out?

No you know it was too dangerous for them to. You know Dom wanted to help you, but he couldn't risk Mia getting caught too.

He could too have risked getting caught. He didn't have to go.

Great I'm arguing with myself and loosing.

After about an hour of trying to win against himself Vince fell back to sleep.

The next thing Vince knew he was being slammed into the back of the truck. When he opened his eyes he realized that Dick or Charley had put on the brakes really hard. What Vince didn't realize was there were voices coming from the back of the truck.

"So you really have that fellow in the back," one voice asked.

"Sure do. Don't we Charley," Dick asked.

"Yes we do Dick," Charley said.

Vince who realized that they were talking about him started to get pissed that Brian had ended up setting him up.

"Well if you have him, then why don't you show me," the voice asked.

"Fine Tom if you must really see a dead body then come on." Charley said.

_Wait they said dead body. What do they want me to do play dead?_ Vince though to himself.

Vince was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the back of the truck was opening up. He just had enough time to get on the ground and close his eyes.

"Hey Vince. Come on it's time to go," Dick whispered.

Vince opened his eyes a crack and noticed that Dick was the only one standing there.

"What's going on," Vince whispered back.

"We're getting you out of here, come on," Dick said grabbing the bag that had slid to the back of the truck.

Not sure what was going on Vince got up and started to walk towards Dick ready to be grabbed by Charley or Tom at anytime. When he got there and noticed that Charley and Tom were looking at in another truck. So Vince got out and headed to the side of the truck where Dick was pulling him to while making sure that Charley kept Tom looking the other way.

"Ok see the guy by the tree smoking the cig," Dick asked,

"Yeah," Vince said looking at the guy.

"That's John who's getting you out of here. As soon as I let you go, go to him and he'll

tell you what you need to know. Don't turn around and don't draw attention to yourself. Because if Tom sees you, you're busted. Now get," Dick said releasing Vince.

As soon as his arm was free Vince took his bag and left for the tree.

"So you must be Vince. The name's John," John said coming over to Vince to shake hands.

"Yeah. So what's the plan now," Vince said shaking John's hand.

"I'll get you onto the cruise ship and then we'll be off," John said.

"We," Vince asked.

"Yeah I'm going with you to make sure that Tom doesn't follow you onto the boat. You'll be the luckiest guy in the world if he doesn't get you. Damn good cop when he wants to be. Heard lately that he's been working for some guy named Sean. Since they have a 200,000 dollar fee for the arrest or body of you, he's been in with Sean. Got caught myself once by him. Only spent the night because I had info. on the guy he was looking for. Thing is he never got the guy. Now he's after me all the time. That's why this time around the cruise ship I have to be on a ship for singles. He won't think of it because I'm married, or that's what he thinks. I haven't been since I was 25. Left me for a cop. Just wear the ring to keep him off my tracks," John said.

"And why are you telling me all of this," Vince asked upset that it could still be a set up.

"So if any single girl comes up to you and wonders why we're always together. You can tell her that I'm your brother-in-law who is trying to find you a woman. Your sister made me come to help you find a girl. Oh your room key can be used as a credit card. Go ahead and go wild since I'm not the one paying the bill," John said.

"Ok," Vince said.

"Well we better get going that was the call for the ship and it doesn't look like Charley can hold Tom off any longer," John said picking up his own bag while handing Vince a fake passport to get on the ship.

It wasn't long after they got settled into their rooms that the boat left the dock. Once John got to Vince's room he sat him down to go over the plan.

"Ok here's how it's going to work. When we get into France you're going to get off with your papers and the information that I have. Once you get off the boat there will be someone waiting for you in a black Mustang just inside the boarder of France. He'll take you to Italy, but from there you're on your own," John said.

"Ok," Vince said.

"Well I'm going to go try to find me a girl. See you later. Have fun since we'll be on the boat for three days," John said and walked out of Vince's room.

Once Vince was sure that John wasn't going to come back, he picked up the phone and called Brian.

"Hello," Brian asked sounding like he just got woken up.

"It's Vince. Just to let you know you almost got me put into jail. It's a good thing I had the head's up from John," Vince said.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Brian asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Vince said.

"No I don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking," Brian said.

"I'm talking about the fact that your friend Sean is after the money they have over me," Vince said and hung up the phone.

After that Vince decided that since it was already 7:30 he'd go see what they were serving for supper.

When he got there, there was already a lot of people in line. As Vince was walking to the back of the line he looked to see what all they had to eat.

There were five different buffets set up and a bar. One had all different kinds of fish, crab and lobster. The second one had chicken, steak, ham, roast and different kinds of meats. The third was deserts. The fourth side dishes and the fifth salad.

Once Vince got up to the line all he did was give the woman his room key and name. Then he had to wait to be seated, after he was he got up to get his food and go to the bar for a drink.

One hour, three plats, two deserts and three beers later Vince was ready to call it a night.

As he was going to the room he bumped into John and some girl heading back to his room. Once Vince got into his room he crashed on the bed and was out in minutes.

The next morning when Vince woke up he didn't feel so good. He figured that it was just from eating so much. He barley made it to the bathroom on time before he got sick. He figured that it would pass as the day went on.

By supper time that night he knew that it had to be sea sickness. He hadn't felt good at all that day. So Vince went to bed hungry since he didn't eat at all because he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle food.

By the second night John was dragging him to see the ship doctor.

"I don't need a doctor," Vince had tried to tell John before he had to rush to the bathroom to get sick.

"Yes you do. Don't worry he'll just give you a patch to wear and you'll be better by this time tomorrow," John said

"Wait I thought that we were going to be there tomorrow," Vince said.

"We'll be at 10 Thursday morning. We should have been there tomorrow, but with the weather we have to dock here the rest of the night," John said

"We're docked," Vince said not even realizing it.

"Yes now come on. If I don't get you to the doctor soon Jen's going to have my head for not taking my little bro to get help," John said helping Vince off the floor of the bathroom since he was so weak from fluid lost and not eating for two days.

"I'll ask later," Vince said just trying not to get sick.

"So what seems to be the problem," the doctor asked.

"It's nothing. Just food poising," Vince said trying to leave.

"What was the last thing you ate," the doctor asked.

"Chicken, steak, chocolate and pumpkin pie, potato and salad. What's this got to do with anything," Vince asked ready to leave

"I'm trying to determine if it's food poising or sea sickness," Jake the doctor said.

"How can you tell," John asked.

"Well by seeing what he's ate tells me if he's actually got food poising," Jake said.

"How," John asked.

"Well I see what he thinks he might have gotten sick from and then see if anyone else has from that. I can say he only has sea sickness. Here I want you to take these pills tonight and tomorrow. Don't take them after that. If you're not better by Thursday then come and see me again," Jake said handing Vince the pills.

"Does he need to eat before taking them," John asked

"No but I suggest that he rest after he takes them. Then tomorrow have him eat breakfast.

"So are you his friend," Jake asked.

"No I'm his brother," John said.

"Oh I see. How would you like to pay for this," Jake asked.

"Can I put it on the card?" John asked

"Your room card," Jake asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Yes you may," Jake said taking John's room key.

"Thank you," John said after he got his room key back.

"You're welcome. Now I'll see you both latter," Jake said helping John get Vince off the table where he'd started to fall asleep before he had to get sick in the garbage can by the table.

"Ok," John said while Vince and he headed to the door.

Once John got Vince back to his room he got him to take the pills without choking. After that Vince crashed on his bed in the same clothes he's been wearing since yesterday morning when he'd changed from the others he'd worn on his trip from the hospital.

After John was sure that Vince was going to stay asleep he left to go find Jen.

By the time Vince woke up the next morning he was feeling better then the night before.. After he showered and changed he called room service to get some breakfast because he wasn't feeling up to going down to the buffet. Not five minutes after Vince placed the call, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there," Vince asked walking to the door.

"It's John," John said.

Not that Vince didn't trust John, he just wanted to make sure it was really him. That's why as soon as he got to the door he looked out the peep hole. When he saw that it was in fact John he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Feeling better," John asked

"Yes actually I am," Vince said.

"Well that's good. So want to join me for breakfast," John asked.

"No I ordered food. I'm still weak from not eating and loosing water. But where's Jen? I figured that you two would be eating together," Vince said.

"She thinks that I need to spend time with my brother," John said.

"Well you could always tell her that I'm feeling better. Or you could just wait until I get off tomorrow and then say that I met someone in Italy and hit it off. So I decided that I would stay and then fly back when I'm ready. What happened to telling her that I've your brother in-law," Vince asked.

"Yeah I could, but I'm not going to. It just wasn't meant to be. Well if you're going to eat by yourself then I'm going to go to the buffet. I liked her and I lost my ring so I couldn't use that excuse anymore," John said standing up.

"If you want to join me you can. I think I over did the food a little," Vince said when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you mean," John asked.

"You'll see," Vince said going to open the door.

As Vince was walking to the door John noticed how weak he seemed to be. After Vince gave the bellhop his key card he brought the food into the room.

"Hungry," John asked

"No, but I didn't realize until after I put the order in that it was for two people. So would you like some," Vince asked

"Are you sure? I would hate to take your food. Besides I think that you need it more then I do," John said.

"All I need is a plate. If I have two then I'll be sick again. And I really don't want to be sick again," Vince said.

"Fine you twisted my arm enough that I'll have the other plate," John said and sat down to eat.

"Not again," Vince said covering his mouth with his hand and running to the bathroom.

John would have asked what was wrong, but before he could get the words out of his mouth he heard Vince throwing up.

"I thought you were feeling better," John said coming into the bathroom and handing Vince a glass of water.

"I was until now," Vince said taking the water.

"Did you take your other two pills," John asked.

"No I didn't know I was supposed to," Vince said.

"Well the doctor told you to take them last night and today. Then if you weren't feeling better by tomorrow then to come back," John said.

"If you didn't notice I was a little out of it last night," Vince said.

"I did. No wonder you got sick," John said handing Vince the pills and the glass of water after he refilled it.

"And why is it no wonder that I got sick," Vince asked after he took the pills.

"It says to take before you eat or one hour after," John said.

"Like anyone ever reads the labels," Vince said.

"I do," John said.

"You would," Vince mumbled to himself.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Vince said.

"Well if you're all right now then I'm going to go get a drink and make a call to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow," John said getting ready to leave.

"Wait I'll come grab a drink too," Vince said getting off the floor where he's been sitting.

"Sorry can't drink until tomorrow," John said.

"And why is that," Vince asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you just took medicine. And you don't mix drugs and medicine together," John said.

"Damn it! I've been sick for the last two days and all I want is a drink," Vince said upset that he couldn't drink. He turned around and hit the wall really hard.

"Fu," Vince said holding his hand that he'd just punched threw the wall.

"Hurt a bit," John asked.

"Yeah considering that, that was the arm that almost got ripped off," Vince said through gritted teeth.

"Forgot about that. Come on looks like you need a doctor again," John said.

"No I don't. It's just a little bruised but it'll be fine," Vince said still holding his arm.

"Well you're bleeding," John said pointing to cast Vince's arm.

"Shit I must have ripped some of the staples when I pulled my arm out," Vince said.

"Well you need to have that fixed," John said heading to the door.

"Fine," Vince said and left with John.

"So what brings you back here?" Jake asked seeing John and Vince come into his office.

"He got a little hot and put his arm through the wall and he ripped the staples in his arm out," John explained.

"Staples? What were they for if you don't mind my asking," Jake said.

"I do," Vince said to himself or so he thought.

"Be nice," John whispered to Vince.

"He was working on his mustang and got it caught when someone turned on the car. Almost ripped his arm clean off," John said before Vince had time to say anything.

"I see. Well if you will sit on the table then I'll go get my things to fix your arm up," Jake said and left before Vince had time to say anything.

While Jake was gone Vince got up on the table like Jake said to.

"Ok now I'm going to give you a shot to numb it while I d o this. You might find yourself feeling a little sick later if you've taken the other two pills," Jake said giving Vince the shot.

Vince was so numb that he didn't even notice that the doc had started let alone finished until he started speaking.

"Ok I'm done. I would suggest that you see your doctor when you get home and tell him what happened. Take these if your arm starts to bother you, but only if you really need them and no drinking before you take them. Also try not to punch another wall," Jake said.

"I'll try," Vince said.

"Ok well you're free to go," Jake said as he handed the meds to Vince.

"Thank you again doc," John said.

"No problem. Just try to keep that brother of yours from hitting anything else," Jake said as he walked them to the door.

"I'll try," John said as he and Vince left the doc's office.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little bit," John asked noticing how tired Vince looked.

"I'm fine. I've been in that room way too long. All I need is to go girl hunting right now," Vince said.

"Ok," John said deciding not to push it.

Supper time night found Vince in bed already asleep. He'd tried to hunt up a couple of girls but no one was biting, so he came back to his room. He'd meant to only be there for a little while, but the med he'd taken for his arm was making him sleepy and he fell asleep. John came to see if he'd like to join him for dinner, but when Vince didn't answer he figured he was still out.

When Vince woke up the next morning it was already ten o eight.

"Shit," Vince said jumping out of bed.

What Vince didn't realize was it wasn't ten o eight Thursday morning, but ten Wednesday night.

"Hey I see you're up. Want to join me and Jen later at the craps table? Why are you carrying your bags," John asked.

"Because I'm suppose to be getting off the ship. Why are you going to the pool this early? And when did you and Jen get back together," Vince asked realizing that John was in his swim trunks.

"Vince it's ten at night not morning. And Jen got back with me after supper, that's why we're going to the pool," Jon said.

"Sure I'll join you at the craps table later. What time," Vince asked feeling like a complete fool.

"How about say midnight," John said hearing Jen come out of the room.

"Sure," Vince said.

"Hey boys what's going on? Vince you feeling better," Jen asked coming up behind John.

"Vince's going to meet us at the craps table around 12," John said.

"I'm feeling better. Well I won't keep you any longer," Vince said and went back into his room.

Midnight found Vince at the craps table watching John and Jen while nursing a beer. Since he didn't have cash on him he wasn't playing.

"You know you can use your card," John said.

"Well then I will. See you later," Vince said and left to get on some slots that looked like they would be fun.

By time three o' clock rolled around Vince was up 800 dollars and wasn't going to quite anytime soon.

"If I were you I'd quite now," Jen said knowing how the machines could get.

"I will as soon as I hit a thousand," Vince said.

"Ok," Jen said backing off.

Two hours later Vince was just about to give up and cash out with his two hundred and fifty dollars when the machine that he was playing hit three will of fortunes. Vince couldn't believe his luck since three will of fortunes paid 700 dollars. But what he didn't know was that it actually paid 75,000 dollars. He thought that he was playing a quarter machine but he was actually playing a dollar machine.

After Vince had his picture taken with the big check and got his money he headed back to his room not even realizing that the cops could catch him now. He wasn't thinking about that all he was thinking was the look on Dom's face when he saw the money Vince had just won.

As soon as Vince got to his room he fell onto his bed still clutching the money under his arm. And that's how he fell asleep that morning.

This time when Vince woke up it was only 9:15. He was staring to think that he had dreamed about winning the money, but when he looked over he saw that he actually had the money.

After Vince showered and changed he put the money in a safe place in the bag where he knew it wouldn't get lost. Then he went down to the buffet where he found Jen and John already.

"So how did you do last night," John asked after Vince joined them.

"Not too bad," Vince said.

"What's not too bad," John said taking a bit of his scrambled eggs.

"Well I won 75,000 dollars," Vince said not ready for the scrambled eggs that came flying his way.

"What," John almost screamed.

"Yeah I won 75,000 dollars," Vince said.

"Well wish I could get that lucky," John said.

"Beginners luck I guess," Vince said wiping the egg from his shirt.

"Yeah beginners luck my butt," John said upset.

"John be nice," Jen said.

"Yes dear," John said.

"Dear?" Vince asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes this is my husband after all. Didn't you know that," Jen asked.

"No," Vince said.

"I thought you told him," Jen said.

"No I haven't seen him since last night," John said.

"Wait did you two just get married last night," Vince asked.

"Yes we did. Don't worry John told me that you two are really just friends, but you're just really close," Jen said.

"That's good," Vince said finishing his breakfast.

"Well you better go get your stuff since we'll be there soon," John said.

"Yeah. Well it was nice meeting you Jen. Sorry we couldn't get to know each other better," Vince said.

"Well it's been nice meeting you too. Your girlfriend must be really special since you came all the way here to surprise her," Jen said getting up to hug Vince.

"Yes she is," Vince said returning the hug and thinking of Mia.

"Jen I'm going to go see him off and then I'll meet you back in our room," John said.

"Ok," Jen said heading to their room while Vince headed to his room.

"So what are you going to do about the hole in the wall," Vince asked as he and John were headed to the front of the ship so Vince could get off.

"I'll just tell them that I lost my temper and I'll pay to have it fixed," John said.

"Oh. By the way Thanks for not telling her the real truth," Vince said as they got to the front of the ship.

"No problem. Well you remember what I said right," Vince asked.

"Yeah. Well I guess this is good-bye," Vince said sticking his hand out to John.

"Yeah good luck," John said while shaking Vince's hand.

"Thanks," Vince said and with that he got off the ship in search of the black mustang.

So what do u all think? I tried to stay more in character w/ Vince sorry if it wasn't exactly right.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Part: 4 of 18

AN: This chapter goes back to the day that Vince escaped.

"What do you mean he's not there? He was there last night when you left, so where did he go," Tanner asked.

"We don't know we checked before we left and he was sound asleep. Did you check the tape to see if there was any other voice? Wait there was a guy who went by right before we left," Cody said.

"Cody what did this man look like," Tanner asked.

"Sorry sir I can't tell you because he had his face covered by his coat," Cody said.

"Could you tell me at least how tall he was," Tanner asked.

"He was a little taller then you," Cody said.

"Well then go check the cameras because if this guy is the one that got Vince out then he has to be on camera. Also check to see if you can see a shadow but no body. NOW GO," Tanner barked.

"Yes sir," Cody said and left to do like Tanner said.

"So who do you think it was," Reed asked.

"I have no clue. It can't be any of his team because none of them are a little taller then me. If I had to guess I would say that it was O'Connor. But I don't know why he would help them," Tanner said.

"Maybe because he's the one that let Toretto go," Reed said.

"I don't think it's him personally. Maybe someone working under him, but not him," Tanner said.

"Well I say we bring him in just to be on the safe side," Reed said.

"Let's wait to see what the cameras turn up. If they give proof that it could be O'Connor then we'll bring him in," Tanner said seeing Cody coming back.

"Cody by the way where's your partner," Tanner asked wondering if he might know more.

"He's checking the cameras out in the parking garage and to see if anyone saw the guy," Cody said.

"Ok. So did you get anything," Tanner asked.

"Yes the cameras show the guy leaving the hospital, but there's no shadow like there could be someone else with him," Cody said.

"Ok go see what Fred's found," Tanner said.

"Yes sir," Cody said and left.

"How the hell did someone get in is what I'd like to know," Reed said.

"They picked the lock," Tanner said.

"Yeah but the part that gets me is it seems like it was planned," Reed said.

"Maybe it was. Until we have more all we have to go off of is what we've been told," Tanner said.

"Yeah but why would anyone break him out? That's what I'd like to know," Reed said.

"Maybe he paid them a lot of money. Until we catch him we'll never know," Tanner said.

"Yeah," Reed said.

"Sir we got a plat number. I think you better come here," Cody said over the radio.

"I'll be right there," Tanner said and headed down to the garage.

"So what did you find," Tanner asked after he got to the garage.

"The plat number comes back to you," Cody said.

"What? No it can't be mine," Tanner said.

"Sir is your plat number NSR 658," Cody asked.

"Yes. But it's not my car," Tanner said.

"Sorry Tanner but until we can get this all figured out we're going to have to take you in for questioning," Reed said grabbing Tanner's upper arm.

"Fine," Tanner said not wanting to make a scene.

"How many times do I have to tell you Reed I don't know how my car got to the hospital," Tanner said.

"Ok let's say I believe you that still doesn't mean you didn't give someone else the car to use," Reed said.

"Reed we've been at this for the past eight hours. I didn't loan the car to anyone last night and I wasn't the one that broke Vince out of the hospital," Tanner said.

"Excuse me for a minute," Reed said leaving the room.

"You're going to have to let him go. We can't hold him any longer and I don't think he'd do it. He wants the team just as badly as the rest of us. I say we go with lead number two. Bring in O'Connor," James who was the big boss said.

"Ok," Reed said.

"You're free to go, but you're off this case. I don't want you anywhere near it. Do you understand," James asked coming in behind Reed.

"Yes," Tanner said.

"Good then you're free to go," James said.

"Ok," Tanner said and got up and left.

Brian was just fixing up his car in his drive way when a police car pulled up and two officers stepped out.

"How may I help you," Brian asked getting out from under the car.

"Brian O'Connor we'd like you to come down to the station for questioning," Ben said.

"What for Ben," Brian asked.

"Sir we need you to come with us," Sue said.

"Come on guys what's this about," Brian asked.

"We can't tell you. You're just going to have to come down to the station with us," Ben said.

Brian seeing that they weren't going to leave decided to just go along with them.

Once Brian got to the station they took him to the integration room where they started questioning him right away.

Eight hours later found Brian still in integration.

"So you're saying that you haven't seen Vince since you let Toretto go," Reed asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Brian said.

"Then why can two of our officers place you at the hospital a week before this," Reed asked.

"I wasn't there," Brian said while thinking _if they knew it was me then why didn't they say something? Wait it could just be a way for me to fess up._

"Excuse me," Reed said hearing a tapping on the glass.

"You have to let him go. We can't book him and you know if we try he'll fight," James said.

"I think he knows something but he's not letting on," Reed said.

"Reed you have nothing. You have to let him go," James said.

"Fine," Reed said not happy at all.

"You're free to go but if I see you near the hospital while this investigation is going on I'll book you so fast it'll make your head spin. Do I make myself clear," Reed asked angry now.

"Don't worry I won't be going around your little investigation," Brian said and walked out of there.

"I'll get you O'Connor. Just you wait," Reed said to Brian's back when he was out of ear shot.


	5. Chapter 5

Part: 5 of 18

AN: This first part is Vince telling the team what happened from the last time he saw them until now.

Vince's POV

After the plane came and got me I was rushed to the hospital. When I got there they had to do emergency surgery on my arm to save it. They had to put pins in my arm since the bone wasn't any good anymore. They had me so drugged up for the first couple of days so that my arm could heal that I don't remember how long it was. All I know was two weeks before I was supposed to go to jail O'Connor came to see me. At first I didn't know it was him. He told me how he was going to get me out, but I figured that he wouldn't and it was just a set up. He came back the next day to see if I would tell him where we were meeting, at first I didn't tell him, but then I did. I still blame it on the drugs. I didn't see him for a week then two days before I'm supposed to be sent to jail he comes and tells me that he's going to be coming back to get me out the morning of. I didn't really believe him, but I wasn't sleeping when he came and got me because I just couldn't sleep knowing that the next day I'd be going to jail. He did come back and while I got out of the hospital gown since they wouldn't let me have my clothes O'Connor was stuffing the bed with pillows and setting a tape up that was his breathing. Then we got out of there without the hospital cameras seeing us. He then drove me to the airport where I flew out on a private jet to New York and then I took the cruise ship. I was having such a blast that I didn't want to get off.

I just asked around and that's how I ended up here.

(AN: Now this part is not of Vince's POV)

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello," Dom asked.

"Hey it's Seth. Good to talk," Seth asked.

"Yeah what's up man," Dom asked.

"You better get your boy out of there. From what I hear they're going to start really cracking down hard. They really want Vince man. And they say that they have proof that it's your boy. So if I were you I'd get him out of there soon," Seth said.

"Where is he now," Dom asked.

"He's still same place you left him. He's not a cop from what I hear so it's starting to get hard for them to keep track of him. He doesn't look like he's going anywhere soon man," Seth asked

"Why doesn't he just leave," Dom asked not meaning to say it out loud.

"From what I hear he can't. Your boy spent two months in jail and now he's on probation and can't leave for a year," Seth said.

"Thanks man I owe you," Dom said.

"No sweat. Just look me up next time you're in town," Seth said.

"Will do," Dom said.

"See u," Seth said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on," Mia asked walking into the house.

"Nothing it was just Seth letting me know what he's found out about Vince's case. They're still looking for him but they're no where's close yet," Dom said.

"Oh well good night," Mia said giving her brother a kiss on his blade head.

"Night," Dom said returning the kiss.

Later that night as Dom and Letty were laying in bed Dom was thinking about what Seth had told him today.

"What's up Dom," Letty said raising her head from Dom's chest.

"Nothing baby," Dom said kissing Letty's head.

"Something's up. Spill," Letty said.

"They're starting to crack down more. If I don't act fast then Brian's going to take the heat for Vince's escape too," Dom said.

"How close are they to being able to pin it on him," Letty asked.

"From what Seth said they're pretty close," Dom said.

"Well what are u going to do? Have you told Mia yet? And where is he now," Letty asked.

"I don't know what exactly I'm going to do, but I'll figure it out. No I haven't told Mia yet it would just get her hopes up for nothing and she doesn't need that right now. He's still the same place I left him," Dom said.

"Dom you need to come up with a plan! And she needs to know that he's still around. Why didn't he leave," Letty asked.

"You don't think I know I need a plan! She doesn't need this right now. You know what the doctor said about stress right now. It's not good for her. He couldn't leave because he's on probation. He spent time in jail," Dom said getting upset.

"Ok calm down. I think if you plan on bring him here then you should tell her so she's not shocked when he shows up," Letty said laying her head on Dom's chest again.

"I'll think about telling her but let me come up with a plan first. Now can we get back to sleep," Dom asked.

"Yeah," Letty said.

So for the next two months Dom racked his brains trying to think of a way to get Brian out. He knew that he had to hurry because Seth had called him the other day and said that they were really close now to pinning it on Brian. And from what Seth said if they were able to pin it on him then he was going away from a couple of years. Dom still hadn't told Mia or any of the team for that matter because he didn't want to get Mia's hopes up and then have to break them.

SAN FRISCO

_What is up with these letters?_ Brian thought as he opened another one addressed to: O'Connor the street racer.

Just as Brian thought the letter was almost the same as the other two were. All it said was: You still owe Toretto a 30 second car. Have it by Friday December 21st. You'll get directions to where to deliver the car.

And every time Brian got one it had how many days were left. Brian figured that it was just someone that had seen him in the paper and was trying to scare him because the letter was never wrote. It was cut and pasted letters from a magazine. Brian just saved them so he could show them to the cops if he needed to. He would only show them if someone started threatening to kill him.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Part: 6 of 18

AN: BOLD dream

"Hey where are you going," Mia asked coming into Dom and Letty's bedroom where Dom was packing.

"I've got to go help a friend for a couple of day. Don't worry I'll be back on time. It'll just be for a couple of days," Dom said coming over to Mia and giving her a kiss on the head.

"For Christmas? It's in six days so you better be home by Monday. Who do you have to go help," Mia asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back for Christmas. I was talking about the other. Red he needs some help getting his car put together. He wants to have it done by Friday and there's still a lot of work to do. So I'm going to have to stay a couple of days since Friday's just three days away," Dom said.

"You better be! Dom that's in two months. Oh well have fun then," Mia said.

"Yeah you know I will as long as Red doesn't bring in his girl," Dom said heading for the door.

"Yeah what's up with her? I think if her nose was any higher up in the air then it'd hit a doorway every time she walked in a door," Mia said with a look on her face like she'd just ate something sour.

"I don't know what's up with her. I'll call you when I get to his place just so you and Letty know I got there. Well I'm going to go say bye to the guys and Letty. So I'll see you later," Dom said giving Mia one last kiss on her head before he walked out of the door.

"Hey you ready," Red asked.

"Almost I'm going to stop at the garage to say bye to the guys and Letty. You remember the plan right," Dom asked.

"Sure do. Well if you're ready then hop in and I'll take you to the garage and then onto the airport," Red said.

"Ok," Dom said getting into the car.

"Hey what you doing here? I thought you were leaving to go help Red," Jess said looking up from his computer design he was making for his new car.

"I am but I thought I'd say bye to all you," Dom said.

"Well have fun. Hope he doesn't bring out the girl," Jess said.

"Yeah me too," Dom said smiling.

"See you when you get back man," Leon said.

"See you too," Dom said.

"Hey Dom can I talk to you for a minute," Vince asked.

"Sure let's go into the office," Dom said.

The office was nothing but a back room where they kept spare parts that they would need later on.

"What's up man," Dom asked.

"You're going to find him aren't you," Vince more accused then asked.

"No I'm going to go work on Red's car," Dom said.

"If you're only going to work on Red's car then why are you packed for a week's trip," Vince asked.

"It's just all the work clothes and tools I'll need to help him fix up the car," Dom said.

"Be straight with me man. I know something's up since Red's girl said something about them going out all night Friday and then going to the race which he's racing in. She wouldn't be saying that if he didn't already have a car," Vince said.

"He does have one I'm just trying to help him make it faster then what it already is," Dom said.

"I think you better come clean with him," Letty said putting her arm around Dom.

"That's the truth," Dom said while giving Letty a look that said I don't need Mia finding out in her condition.

"Dominic Toretto tell Vince right now what's going on," Letty exclaimed so loudly that Jess and Leon heard it in the shop.

"Fine yes I'm going to go help Brian," Dom said caving in.

"Why," Vince asked.

"Because Mia needs him," Dom said.

"Well if he can't follow what the letters say then he's just too stupid," Vince said not meaning to say it out loud.

"What are you talking about," Letty asked.

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about," Vince said while thinking _Shit! I said that out loud._

"So that's what it was all about. You're the one that sent the letters didn't you," Letty asked.

"What are you talking about," Vince asked.

"Seth called a couple of days ago to let Dom know that his little dead line was coming up. I didn't know what he was talking about so he told me. I figured that Dom wasn't doing it and now I know who really is," Letty said.

"I didn't send O'Connor any letters," Vince said.

"Come on man just fess up," Dom said.

"Fine I did send them. I was going to see if I could somehow get him here and then maybe Mia would fall in love with me," Vince said.

"Vince you know that she and Brian have a thing going now," Letty said giving Vince a hug.

"Yeah I know," Vince said and left the office.

"Not to rush but I have to get going," Dom said giving Letty a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I know. Just be careful," Letty said.

"Don't worry I will. You know the plan right," Dom asked.

"Yes I remember the plan. You've only been over it with me about eight times," Letty said.

"Well just making sure," Dom said heading to the front of the shop.

"Well I'll see you in a couple of days. Letty keep them in line while I'm gone," Dom said.

"You know I will," Letty said walking out to the car with Dom.

"Come on man the plane leaves in ten minutes," Red said.

"Ok just hold on," Dom said giving Letty one last kiss good-bye.

"See you when you get back," Letty said.

"Bye," Dom said and then Red pulled away from the shop.

Letty watched the car go until it was out of sight then she went back into the shop and got back to work.

Since it was about ten o'clock in the morning there wasn't much traffic on the streets and Red having his 60 second car helped too. By time Red got Dom to the airport, Dom had about five minutes to get to the plane.

"Ok I'll call Mia on Friday and tell her that it's going to be a few more days then we thought it would be. Seth knows you're coming so he'll be there when you touch down. Just watch out because from what I hear the cops are pulling out all the stops to catch you," Red said.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'll be careful. See you in a few days," Dom said.

"See you," Red said and then drove off after Dom got his bag out of the back seat.

By time Dom got to the gate they were making the very last call to get onto the plane. Since the bag that Dom brought with him fit in the overhead bin he just carried on so that way once he got to San Frisco he could just get off the plane. He was afraid that if he had to stand around then some cop would see him.

Dom knew as soon as he got on the plane it was going to be a very long flight. He was happy that Red had got him a first class ticket because the flight was 16 hours long and he knew there was no way he would be able to sit in one of those tiny little seats all cramped up.

Dom wasn't worried about getting caught because he knew that no one would be looking for him on a plane. Any normal person would figure that a criminal would just drive not fly, but that showed how much they knew.

About three hours into the flight Dom fell asleep because there wasn't any good magazine to read and there wasn't anything good on the TV. The flight went so smoothly that Dom didn't even realize they were about there until he was getting woken up. At first he didn't know why someone was waking him up then he realized it was because his seat was back and he needed to move it forward.

By time Dom was able to get off the plane it was already two in the morning. When he got off the plane he saw that Seth was waiting right there for him.

"Hey man how was the trip," Seth asked shaking Dom's hand.

"Not bad at all. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago," Dom said.

"Wow I wish I could sleep the whole flight through. So you hungry," Seth asked.

"Yeah actually I am. Is there anything still opened that's worth talking about," Dom asked.

"I think you've been gone too long man. There's always McDonalds. Let's get your other bags then we'll go get something to eat," Seth said.

"This is all I have. Let's go eat," Dom said heading to the door.

"Ok man," Seth said heading to the door with Dom.

After they got out of the airport they headed to a McDonalds that was just a few blocks away. Once they had gotten their food which wasn't much since Dom was the only one eating and all he got was a big Mac, fries and a chocolate milk shake they went back to Seth's house.

"So you feel up to checking out some street racing," Seth asked.

"Sure but you better grab your mom's car. If the cops get your plate number we're in trouble and neither of us can afford to get into trouble," Dom said.

"Ok well let's go," Seth said and with that they left.

After Seth grabbed his mom's car they headed to where Dom used to street race.

"So do you see your boy," Seth asked.

"No but from what I hear I don't know if he can street race,' Dom said.

"Well he must be breaking what ever it is because he's racing tonight," Seth said.

"What do you mean," Dom asked.

"Well there he is," Seth said pointing.

Sure enough there was Brian getting out of his car or what Dom assumed was his car. He wasn't sure if it was or not.

"So we going to go say hi," Seth asked.

"No because he doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to," Dom said.

"Well then you better figure out how to hide because here he comes," Seth said.

"What? Why would he be coming over here," Dom asked confused.

"Because I race with him. Ok so it's against him. If I were you I'd just let him never know. He isn't worth the time," Seth said.

"What do you mean," Dom asked seeing that Brian was almost to the car.

"He's just some dumb little cop that will bust anybody and everybody if it'll put him up in ranking," Seth said.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for him then I'd be sitting in jail," Dom said.

"Oh," Seth said just as Brian passed the car.

"If you know him why didn't he come and talk to you," Dom asked seeing Brian pass the car.

"Because he's going to collect his winnings and I don't think that he saw me. I've never taken my mom's car to one of these races," Seth said.

"Hmm. Well let's just go. I'm not going to confront him here," Dom said.

"Fine have it your way," Seth said starting to leave since he knew the cops were going to be coming in a couple of minutes.

"Thank you," Dom said.

Brian who saw the car pull away figured that it was just someone who'd turned at the wrong place. He didn't give it any thought as he went to collect his winnings.

It had been two days now since Dom had come back. He didn't have a plan yet of how exactly he was going to talk to Brian but what he didn't know was Brian was starting to wonder if Dom was back.

It had all started the day he got back. Dom had went with Seth to get some parts for his car. Dom had just stepped out of the car for a minute to stretch. Brian who was just coming there thought he saw Dom, but by time he parked and got out the person had disappeared.

Then just today Brian had saw who he'd thought was Dom but again by time he got to where he thought the person was he was gone. Brian was starting to think he was going crazy. The thing he didn't get was if it was Dom why was he back? Was he crazy?

"Hey you going to go to the race tonight," Seth asked.

"No you know the cops will show up. And I can't be spotted by the cops," Dom said.

"Hey you know they won't show up until later. Why don't you just come for a couple of hours and then about two you can head back out. You can't go but you can go with me out to get parts and get something to eat," Seth asked.

"No I can't risk it. You know Mia needs me right now. Besides that was only for a little bit," Dom said.

"You're not going to get caught. If anyone's going to it's going to be Brian. The cops are getting really close. If they get the last piece of evidence then Bri goes to jail for the rest of his sentencing which will be ten months," Seth said.

"When did you start calling him Bri? I thought you hated him," Dom said.

"I don't like him but I don't hate him. I can stand him," Seth said.

"Hmm hum," Dom said.

'What ever. I'm going to work on my car if you want to go out then just use my mom's car," Seth said.

"Ok," Dom said.

After Seth left to go work on his car Dom grabbed the keys. He wanted to see what they had down with his shop, the house and the store.

When Dom got to the house he saw that it had a for sell sign in the front yard. Since it was seven o'clock he parked in the drive way and got out. He went to the garage to see if they had taken his things. He saw that everything had been taken which didn't make him too happy so then he left to go to the store and see what they had done with it. The store was closed with yellow tape around it with a DO NOT ENTER sign on the door. After he left the store he went to see what they'd done with his shop. Dom was mad to see that there was someone in his shop. But the thing that that made him really mad was there was a big for sell sign on the garage but still there was someone in there.

**Dom parked the car across from the garage and got out. He went around back to the door that he usually used when he just walked over from the store. When he got in there he only heard was Rock and Roll music from the stereo that he and Vince had set up about five summers ago. At first Dom didn't see anyone working under the car so he was going to walk to the front side where they usually kept spare tires so he could see who was in his shop. He was just starting to get in between the tires when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Brian.**

"**No you can't be here," Brian said.**

"**I am here O'Connor. What are you doing in my shop," Dom asked.**

"**I'm working on my car. What are you doing here," Brian asked finally realizing that Dom was actually here in person.**

"**Well I came to see who was in my shop. Did you buy my shop," Dom asked.**

"**No I'm just working on my car for tonight's race. But what are you doing back in town? Is Mia with you," Brian asked hoping she was.**

"**No she's still in Italy. She's in no condition to travel right now even if she was I wouldn't be letting her come back here," Dom said.**

"**Why what's wrong with her," Brian asked as his heart tired to go down to his stomach.**

"**That's not your concern anymore," Dom said.**

"**If it's not my concern then why are you here," Brian asked.**

"**Because I was going to try and get you out but now I'm not going to," Dom said starting to walk to the door.** Just as he got out of the door Brian woke up, well he was being shaken awake by someone.

"What," Brian asked not sure who it was.

"It's Dominic," Dominic said.

"What are you doing here," Brian asked thinking he was still dreaming.

"I was wondering what was going on in the shop," Dominic said.

"Just working on my car. Don't worry I'll go pick Mia up before I head to the race," Brian said.

"O'Connor wake up," Dom said slapping Brian on the side of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Brian yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Good you're awake," Dominic said.

"Yeah," Brian started to say before he trailed off realizing that it was Dominic standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here," Brian asked.

"I came back to get my tools. What do you think I'm here for," Dominic said ready to slap Brian up side the head again.

"Well I don't know. Trying to get caught maybe," Brian said.

"Well I'm not," Dominic said.

"Then what are you really here for," Brian asked.

"I came back to get you because Mia needs you right now," Dominic said.

"Why? What's going on," Brian asked as his heart tried to escape to his stomach.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. Actually good," Dom said.

"Will you just tell me what's going on," Brian asked.

"I will later but for now come on we need to go," Dominic said.

"Why," Brian asked.

"Because there's a cop car pulling up," Dominic said.

"Don't worry that's just Tanner it's his warning that my time's up. Got to go now," Brian said.

"Wait why would he let you work in here and why were you sleeping," Dominic asked.

"Let's just say that he watches over me more then just him being my parent's friend. And I'm done but I didn't get around to calling Tanner before I fell asleep," Brian said.

"Why would he watch over you and why does that not surprise me that you fell asleep," Dominic asked.

"Because he's my uncle and I don't know why doesn't it," Brian asked not wanting to give the real reason away.

"Ok. So where are we going," Dominic asked.

"Not my place. Where are you staying," Brian asked.

"A friend's place," Dominic said.

"Would this be a friend or friend friend," Brian asked.

"Just a friend O'Connor. I have never cheated on Letty and don't plan to. Besides it's a guy that I've known since I was 18," Dom said.

"Oh. Well then we better get going because if I don't then Tanner's going to be coming in here," Brian said.

'Then let's go. I'll sneak out the back way," Dominic said.

"Ok I'll get rid of Tanner and then meet you in the back,' Brian said.

"No meet me in the front. That's where the car is," Dominic said.

"You drove here," Brian asked.

"Yeah I took his mom's car. And before you say anything it's a mustang," Dominic said.

"He takes his mom's car," Brian asked.

"No his mom's out of town and she said he could borrow it as long as he didn't wreck it," Dom said.

"Oh. Well I'll see you in a bit then," Brian said.

"See you," Dom said going to the back of the shop.

So after Brian was sure that Dominic was out of the shop he let Tanner in. Tanner had to make sure that all the tools were put in the right place because if they weren't then the other cops would find out and he'd be busted. After Tanner locked the shop back up he got back into his car and left. Dominic who'd been watching the whole time finally came around the front.

"So I'll follow you to this friend's," Brian said.

"Fine just try to keep up," Dom said.

"I'm pretty sure that my car can out beat that car," Brian said looking across the street at the red mustang.

"Want to put your car where your mouth is," Dominic asked.

"I couldn't possibly take advantage of a person that's not raced in six months," Brian said.

"Oh you're asking for it now O'Connor. If you think you can beat me then I'll give you my racer when we get home. What do you think of that," Dom asked.

"Deal," Brian said shaking Dominic's hand.

"Oh and when I win that car becomes mine. And I get to drive it tonight. Still a deal," Dom asked sticking his hand out.

"Sure," Brian said figuring that he'd win.

"Ok the guy lives on Pine Lake Road the address is 3259. Well get in and start your engine," Dom said.

"Ok," Brian said and started his car.

Dom held up three fingers which meant that they were racing on three. After Dominic dropped his last finger Brian was off. He looked behind him and didn't see Dom anywhere near him. He figured he'd fallen behind with the Mustang. What he didn't know was Dom had taken a couple of side streets to get there. It took him about five minutes to get there as where it took Brian seven minutes.

"Well it looks like that car of yours is mine," Dom said.

"Wait I say re-race tonight. You took all side streets," Brian said.

"Fine if you think that your car can beat me then we'll race tonight," Dom said.

"Good. Now are we going to go in or just stand out here until the race," Brian asked.

"Stand out here," Dom said.

"Ha ha," Brian said.

"Come on," Dom said with a smile on his face and they headed to the house.

"So who's your friend," Brian asked after they got inside.

"Seth Deed," Dom said.

"That guy? Why would you ever be friends with him," Brian asked.

"What's wrong with me," Seth asked coming in.

"Well you cheat at races and you don't pay up," Brian said.

"How don't I race fair? And I do too pay up," Seth said.

"Well I've seen you race and you take off the line before the flag's dropped. And you still haven't paid me that 1,000 that you owe me from a month ago," Brian said.

"I don't take off early. And that race wasn't finished the cops stopped it before we could finish it," Seth said.

"I've see you take off early man," Dom said.

"Well we'll see about that tonight then" Seth said.

"There was no way you were going to win I was ahead of you," Brian said.

"Yeah that's what you think," Seth said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Ok you two stop it. Seth I need to talk to Brian alone why don't you go make sure your car's ready for tonight," Dom asked.

"Yeah sure. See you at the race man," Seth said and walked out of the house.

"So what did you need to talk to me about," Brian asked.

"It's about Mia she's pregnant," Dom said.

"Yeah right man what's really up," Brian asked chuckling a little.

"That's what's up. She's 7 ½ months pregnant with your child," Dom said.

"If she was pregnant then why didn't she tell me," Brian asked.

"Because I knew it would be too risky for her to. And at the time I didn't know you weren't a cop still. I didn't want to see her get her heart broken by you," Dom said.

"So is she alright," Brian asked realizing that Dominic was being serious.

"Yeah she's fine well a little tired but I guess any person would be that was carrying twins," Dom said.

"Wait I thought you said kid not kids," Brian said.

"Well we didn't know it was twins until a month ago. The second one was hiding behind his or her, brother or sister," Dom said.

"So did you come back just to tell me? Why did you come back," Brian asked.

"No I came back to get you out. Because we're family and family sticks together. We're leaving on Sunday. Mia needs you and I owe you for letting me go," Dom said.

"I'm not your family. So what's this plan of yours," Brian asked not quite sure he wanted to know.

"You became family when you impregnated my sister. And I expect you to do the right thing by her. We're leaving from the airport Sunday morning at 2 a.m. then we'll be back there by supper time Sunday night," Dom said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Ok maybe it's escaped your attention but you're wanted right now and I can't exactly just leave on a plane," Brian said.

"Actually we can because we're going to be hiding in the luggage compartment," Dom said.

"Well that's going to be fun but if it'll get me out of here then good. We better get going to the race" Brian said while thinking _Wow I'm going to be a father and I'm going to actually be able to see my kids born._

"Yeah we better," Dom said and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

Brian and Dom left to head to their usual racing spot which was about four blocks away. By time they got there, almost everyone else was there. Dom didn't make his famous entrance like he usually did because he didn't know how many people there could be undercover cops or just wanting to turn him in for the 50,000 dollars they have over his head for the capture of him.

About an hour before the cops would be showing up Dominic decided that he and Brian would race now. He had Brian go up and tell them, but he told Brian that his name was Tom that way there wouldn't be too many questions.

"Start your engines men," Sue said.

After Brian and Dom started their cars Sue dropped the flag they were off. Brian got ahead at first and then Dom. They were just coming back around with Brian leading when Dom pulled ahead right as they crossed the line. Dom would have stayed to celebrate but the cops decided that they would show up then. So Dom took off for the alley by Seth's house where he, Brian and Seth could ditch their cars.

"Ok here's the keys to my car since you won fair and square. But I don't know what good it's going to do. It's not like you can take my car with you," Brian said.

"Never know O'Connor. That's why I do the planning and you don't," Dom said.

"Well my plan was a lot better then yours. And if it hadn't been for me then Vince would be sitting in jail right now," Brian said.

"What are you talking about. So it was you that got him out," Dom said.

"Yeah who'd you think it was and I didn't make him ride in a luggage compartment," Brian said.

"Not you. You'll have to tell me the story on the plane since it's a long flight," Dom said.

"That's if we get thrown by each other. How is that going to work," Brian asked.

"We're going to sneak into the luggage compartment and then sneak into the plane we're going to be sitting in first class as long as Elisa is working. She's going to help us not get caught. And we're just going to walk off because there's not going to be any cops looking for us at the airport and we'll have our coats on so that'll help too," Dom said.

"Sounds interesting. Well I'm going to go home and hit the hay," Brian said starting to get up.

"It will be interesting. Just crash on the couch. Besides you don't have a car to get home with, remember," Dom asked.

"True. Well night," Brian said and went over to the couch where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the armrest.

Dom went out to the garage to talk to Seth for a few minutes but he saw that he wasn't there. He figured he'd just went to party and wouldn't be back until sometime later today. So he went to the room he used to stay in when he used to crash after races and fell asleep right away.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 of 18

When Dom woke up he called Letty to tell he that they would be back tomorrow around suppertime. Dom decided that he would have Vince pick them up from the airport that way Letty didn't have to try to make an excuse for leaving the shop early. Because they usually didn't close the shop until seven or later. Vince was just going to act like he was just taking a drive but then come over to the airport and pick them up.

"Morning," Dom said seeing Brian coming into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too. So are the races interesting in Italy," Brian asked.

"Not as much as they are here. You might want to go to your apartment and pack because you're not going to be back here ever again," Dom said.

"Yeah I also need to go with drawl some money from my bank account," Brian said.

"No it will be taken care of. Don't do that because then the cops will look at it and suspect something's up. Since I didn't say it last night thank you for getting Vince out of here and to Italy," Dom said.

"No sweat," Brian said.

Brian had a hard time trying to decide what he wanted to take with him. The thing that he didn't like was he couldn't pack up what he didn't want to take and put it in storage. He knew if he did that then the cops would know something was up and he couldn't afford for them to know. He couldn't wait for Sunday morning to come. He wanted to see Mia more now then ever. Partly because of finding out about the babies and because he just wanted to see her. He spent all day either packing, working on his beloved car and he did some Christmas shopping for the team and babies since it was in two days. He didn't know what Dom had planed but he knew that he had something up his sleeve. The only reason he knew that was there was no way that Dom was going to put a bet to win a car that he couldn't even have.

By time ten that night came around Brian was acting like he had ants in pants. He couldn't wait until two o'clock came because then he would be on his way to see the one woman that had kept him going all this time.

"Brian calm down we'll be on our way home in a couple of hours," Dom said.

"Yeah easy for you to say. You haven't seen your girlfriend in seven months," Brian said.

"Yeah that's true but I still miss Letty like crazy. I want to be home just as much as you want to be," Dom said.

"The funny part about that is it's not really going to feel like I'm going home but just going on vacation," Brian said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it as time goes along. I know I have," Dom said.

"How long did it take you though," Brian asked.

"Not that long really," Dom said.

"Come on it had to take you awhile," Brian said.

"It really wasn't that bad for me," Dom said.

"Well it could be for me. By the way weren't you pissed when you found out that Mia was pregnant by me," Brian asked.

"At first I was but I've had seven and a half months to get over it," Dom said.

"You're not just a little pissed that we'll probably have two kids before we get married," Brian asked.

"Well see the way I figure it is as long as you two get married before the kids are a year old then it's fine. I know you would have been married by now if you'd been together," Dom said.

"Yeah we would have been," Brian said.

"Now go to bed because we're going to have to leave in a couple of hours. By the way did you leave your truck at your apartment," Dom asked.

"Yeah it's at the apartment. Don't worry it'll just be like I left for vacation. Since I don't have a steady job I didn't have to worry about telling someone that I was going to be gone," Brian said.

"Hmm," Dom said and went to sleep.

"So I guess this is good-bye," Seth said.

"Yeah until next time. Thanks man," Dom said shaking Seth's hand.

"No problem," Seth said.

"Hey here's that money I owe you. Don't worry it's all there I wouldn't cheat a friend of Dominic's," Seth said.

"Well thanks man that means a lot to me," Brian said.

"No sweat man," Seth said.

"Well we better get going," Dom said.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"See you around," Seth said and with that he drove away.

"Ok let's get going," Dom said picking up his bag.

"Yeah," Brian said.

Brian and Dom went to where they were taking the luggage and loading it onto the carts to take to the plane.

"Here put this on," Dom said handing Brian a vest so that they could load and unload luggage and not get caught.

"Ok," Brian said and put it on.

"Ok now let's go," Dom said seeing that the cart was ready to go.

So Brian and Dom went out to the cart and jumped into the driver seat. They then drove the cart to the plane but just as they were getting up to the plane Brian realized that they were being chased. Luckily for them once they got to the plane it was opened so they could sneak in.

"Just follow me and hurry," Dom said running through the luggage compartment.

"Ok," Brian said hot on Dom's trial.

"Ok got into that bathroom and I'll go in here," Dom said going into a bathroom that didn't have anyone in it.

Just as Brian got into the bathroom he heard two men run right by the bathroom. He could hear them asking if any of the flight attendants had seen him and Dom run by. They kept looking for awhile and then finally gave up. While they were looking for them Brian and Dom changed clothes and put on jackets. Brian decided that he'd wear a baseball cap so that they couldn't see his hair color. Dom decided that he'd put on his fake mustache that he had with him. He was hoping that it would help, but all it did was make him look ridicules.

About twenty minutes before they were to leave Brian and Dom came out of the bathrooms.

"A cap? You think that they're not going to know who you are," Dom asked.

"Well if there's someone looking for me in Italy they're not going to know who I am because of my beard I've been growing and this way they can't see my hear color. And what about you? You don't think the mustache isn't obvious," Brian said.

"Well I don't have a real beard so I had to use a fake mustache," Dom said.

"Ok. So what are our seats," Brian asked.

"B2 and B3 first class," Dom said handing Brian his ticket which he didn't realize had the name Smith, Tom on it. But Dom's had Deed, Fred on his.

"Let's go get those seats then," Brian said and so they did. Once they got there they put their bag in the overhead and then sat down.

"Hey Elisa," Dom said seeing her walk by.

"Hey Tom. Hey Fred," Elisa said.

"Why did she call us Fred and Tom," Brian asked after Sue left.

"That's our names on the tickets," Dom said leaning over to whisper to Brian.

"Oh," Brian said.

Brian was impressed with the first class seating. He was quite enjoying it while Dom was sleeping.

About two hours into the flight Brian finally fell asleep. He didn't wake up until around ten and only because he smelt breakfast. He looked over and saw that Dom was already awake.

"Have a nice nap," Dom asked.

"Yeah you," Brian asked.

"For the most part," Dom said.

"Fred would you like some breakfast or something to drink," Elisa asked looking at Dom.

"I'll have a coffee, eggs and bacon," Dom said.

"Ok and you Tom," Elisa asked Brian.

"I'll have the same as him," Brian said.

"Ok I'll be right back with that," Elisa said walking off.

"Ok I have to ask this. How exactly did Vince leave," Dom asked keeping his voice low so he wouldn't attract attention.

"What did he tell you," Brian asked.

"That he took a boat and he just didn't want to get off. Then how he knew where we were so he came," Dom said.

"No that's not even how it happened," Brian said chuckling.

"So how did it happen then," Dom asked.

"Well…" Brian started to say.

"Tom, Fred here is your coffee, eggs, bacon," Elisa said handing Brian and then Dom their breakfast.

"Thank you," Brian and Dom said at the same time.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else," Elisa asked.

"No," Brian and Dom said at the same time.

"Ok now what happened," Dom asked after Elisa walked off.

"Ok I went to the hospital the day after I got out because I found out that Vince was still there. So I went to the hospital and found out what room he was in. There were two cops guarding the door. He was chuffed to the bed 24/7 and his door was locked from the outside at night. But he had a key so he could go to the bathroom at night. But he had no window so he couldn't escape," Brian said.

"Ok the thing that doesn't make sense is how did you know that he was still in the hospital," Dom asked.

"Tanner told me," Brian said.

"Ok what's up with you and Tanner," Dom asked.

"What do you mean," Brian asked.

"Well you two just seem to be more then uncle and nephew. It's almost like he's your father," Dom said.

"No he's just a really nice uncle. See he never got married so I was like his son to him. He's the one that got me into street racing. He took me a couple of times and I got hooked on it then," Brian said.

"I bet your mom wasn't too happy with him," Dom said.

"No she wasn't real happy with him," Brian said.

"Ok so how did you two come up with the plan," Dom asked.

"Well see he told me that there was a camera in the room which I found out was really just a tape recorder. So we were writing everything that we didn't want the cops to see. Because see they thought I was Vince's bro. It took me a day and a letter to figure out where you guys were meeting. After I found out I got it set up with that dirt ball Sean," Brian said.

"Not a good friend of yours," Dominic asked.

"He's not anymore. I'll tell you what happened along with the rest of the story, ok," Brian asked.

"Sure go ahead," Dom said.

"Ok like I was saying Sean and I got it set up. But the problem ended up being that the day I thought Vince was getting out turned out to be the wrong day. But thankfully it worked out. See the plan was I'd go get Vince after the cops went off duty because there was no one at the door from 12 to 5. So I got there a little early to make sure it all worked out. While Vince was changing I stuffed the bed and set the tape up that had my breathing on it. After that we left and I thought that it was working out great. I found out from my uncle that they did get the plat number which was his car I was borrowing. He knew what was going on," Brian said.

"Why didn't he stop you," Dom asked.

"Let's just say that my uncle hadn't been the cleanest cop in the last couple of years. If it wasn't for him then I'd still be in jail but he got me off at two months. The funny part is that he's trustworthy when it's not me that's in trouble. Anyhow the plan was that Vince and I would meet Sean and Steve at a truck stop. Vince would get into the back of the truck and he would take him to Texas. Then Dick and Charley would take him to New York. From there John made sure that he got into France. Then another person took him to Italy where they left him to fend for his own," Brian said.

"So how did you get him to the truck," Dom asked.

"I knocked him out and Sean and I put him there," Brian said.

"Vince is a pretty tough fighter so how did you really do it," Dom asked.

"No I did it's because one I was wearing brass knuckles and second there's been a lot of anger building up for the last year and a half. I just released it all on him," Brian said.

"Hmm. So what about this Sean guy," Dom asked.

"I found out from John that he ratted us out. All he wanted was the money. The funny part is the cop fell for it that Charley and Dick had Vince's dead body in another truck," Brian said.

"So what happened to Sean," Dom asked.

"I went and punched his lights out. Let's just say that he hadn't came to see me since Vince left," Brian said.

"Knock him out for awhile," Dom asked.

"A day and a half. I didn't break anything because I hit him upside the head with a wooden bat," Brian said.

"Didn't think you had it in you," Dom said.

"Usually don't in less someone pisses me off enough or are putting my family or me in danger," Brian said.

"Hmm I know how that is. By the way those letters you got were from Vince he had the right idea for the wrong reason. It's been hard for him to see Mia with someone else then him," Dom said.

"I was wondering what was up with the letters. Long as he hasn't been trying to get her to go out with him since he's been there I'll forgive him. I know how it goes," Brian said.

"No he's not tried to ask her out. Letty would have had a few words with him if he had tried," Dom said.

"That's good to hear. I was just wondering how did you guys decide where you were going to meet," Brian asked.

"Letty had always wanted to go there so I said that we would someday. Then when we started doing to boost she decided that we were going to have to leave. So we contacted a friend of mine and he set it up," Dom said.

"Oh," Brian said.

So the rest of the trip was spent either sleeping or reading.

By time Brian and Dom got to Italy they both hungry again.

"Ready to go home," Dom asked after they got off the plane.

"I've been ready for the last 16 hours," Brian said.

"Then let's go," Dom said and they headed outside where Vince was waiting.

"Hey man you look ridicules," Vince said hugging Dom.

"Hey yourself. I don't look as bad as Brian does though. How is everyone," Dom asked.

"They're good. Mia's been a little down because she's really missing Brian. You look worse then he does," Vince said.

"Well she won't have to for much longer. I know I look bad," Dom said taking off the fake mustache.

"No she won't. Looks a lot better," Vince said.

"Thanks," Dom said.

"Ok ready to go," Vince asked after Brian and Dom put their bag in the trunk.

"Yes," both of them said and with that the three men left of the house.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Part: 8 of 18

AN: Thanks for all that have reviewed and read the story!

Once Brian, Vince and Dominic got to the house Brian and Dom snuck through the garage to go up to the second floor without Mia who was in the living room seeing them. After Dom put his bag in his and Letty's room and changed he showed Brian where Mia's room was. While they were doing that Vince was out back where Jess and Leon were tending to grill. While Letty was in the kitchen getting everything ready while Mia got the table set. Since it was too cold to go out they were just going to eat inside.

"Hey you're back. Good we'll let you take over the grill," Letty said seeing Dom coming down the stairs.

"Hey when did you get back," Mia asked coming over to Dom and giving him a kiss on his bald head.

"I just got back awhile ago. I ran into Vince when I was coming in here," Dom said seeing the look on Mia's face.

"Oh," Mia said.

"The grill please," Letty said.

"Ok," Dom said giving Letty a kiss on the lips before heading out to the grill.

"Sorry you two I was told to take over," Dom said talking to Jess and Leon.

"Here," Jess said almost throwing the tongs at Dom.

"Thank," Dom said catching the tongs before they could fall to the floor.

"Welcome," Jess said.

"So how was it," Jess asked.

"Good. He never brought the girl out," Dom said.

"Well that's good," Leon said.

"Yeah it is. Hey Jess go tell Letty that it's almost ready," Dom said.

"Ok," Jess said heading inside.

"So where is he," Vince whispered to Dom when Leon wasn't in ear shot.

"Upstairs in…" Dom started to say before he realized that if Mia walked into her room then she'd really get the shock of her life.

"What's wrong," Vince asked.

"Mia! If she walks into her room she'll have a scare attack," Dom said running into the house with the tongs still in his hand.

"Hey what's wrong," Mia asked seeing Dom come flying into the house.

"Did you go into your room," Dom asked.

"No why," Mia asked.

"It's just that I forgot that I put your surprise in your room," Dom said.

"Yeah you could say surprise again," Vince said low enough that only Dom heard it.

For that Dom turned to glare at him.

"Dom you know you don't have to bring me anything," Mia said.

"Sorry I couldn't pass it up," Dom said.

"Wanta bet you couldn't," Vince said to himself.

"So what did you bring," Mia asked.

"You'll have to wait until supper," Dom said.

"Which is done," Leon said coming in with the BBQ chicken.

"Ok I'll go get it," Dom said leaving to go to Mia's room.

"Ok you can come down now," Dom said sticking his head in Mia's room.

"Ok," Brian said and with that they headed down to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting. Jess as usual was trying to already eat the chicken but Letty kept slapping his hand away.

"Hey," Brian said coming down the steps.

Instead of replying Jess, Leon and Mia all froze up. Mia would have said something but at that time she chose to faint. Thank goodness for her Vince who was talking to her caught her before she could slip out of the chair.

"Go get a wet cloth Leon," Dom said on his way over to his sister.

"Ok," Leon said leaving to go get the cloth.

"Ok we'll put her on the couch Letty grab her meds," Dom said as he came over to help Vince and Brian lift Mia.

"Ok," Letty said and rushed up to Mia's bedroom to get them.

"What's going on," Brian asked worrying something might be wrong as they came into the living room.

"She has high blood pressure and I don't think she's taken her meds. I think it was also the shock of seeing you after all this time," Dom said as they were setting Mia down.

"Why doesn't she take her meds," Brian asked.

"Because they make her sick as a dog," Letty said coming into the living room.

"There's nothing they can do for her," Brian asked.

"She refuses to take shots so no not in less she wants to be in the hospital for the next couple of months," Letty said.

"Oh I see," Brian said helping Dom hold Mia up so Letty could get the pills into her.

"There you go," Dom said seeing that Mia was swallowing the pills.

"So how long before she wakes up," Brian asked from his position behind the couch.

"It should only take a few minutes," Dom said from where he was on the couch with Mia laying on his lab.

Jess had decided that he'd come and see what was going on so now the whole team was waiting for Mia to wake up. It ended up taking about ten minutes for her to wake up.

"I had the strangest dream. Brian was here with us," Mia said.

"It wasn't a dream," Dom said tipping his head up towards Brian.

"What are you doing here," Mia asked trying to get up but found herself pinned by her brother and Vince.

"Your brother brought me," Brian said.

"Why," Mia asked directing the question to her brother.

"Because I saw how much you missed him and you need him. Also if I didn't get him out then they were going to put him back in jail," Dom said.

"What do you mean back," Mia asked starting to sit up slowly with the help of the guys

"He took the rap for letting me escape," Dom said.

"You did," Mia asked looking at Brian.

"Yeah I did. I wasn't going to give any of you up," Brian said

"Brian that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for us," Mia said while pulling Brian down for a kiss.

"Ok why don't you do go talk things out and I'll bring u up some food," Dom asked.

"Because you'll take forever and these two are hungry now," Mia said with her hand on her stomach.

"Get hungry a lot," Brian asked.

"Yeah. I think that they're both boys because of how much I have to eat now-a-days," Mia said.

"Hey," Vince, Brian, Dom, Jess and Leon said at once while Letty went into the kitchen to finish up with supper.

"You guys know that guys eat more then girls," Mia said.

"Yeah well," Brian said.

"Time to eat," Letty said sticking her head into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Mia said getting off the couch with a little help. She just got to the bathroom when she got sick.

"Why don't you rest and I'll bring you some food," Brian said coming into the bathroom and rubbing Mia's back.

"No I'm fine it' just the blood pressure pills," Mia said.

"Are you sure," Brian asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said helping Mia up off the floor so she could brush her teeth.

After Mia was done she and Brian headed back to the dinning room where Jess was trying to sneak a piece of chicken but kept getting his hand slapped by Letty again.

"Are you ok," Dom asked.

"Yeah it's just the pills," Mia said.

"Mia I think you should go on the shots," Dom said.

"Dom we've been through this a thousand times I don't do shots," Mia said while sitting down.

"And like you've said a couple of time. If Brian came back then you would go on the shots because then he could give them to you," Dom said.

"I never said that," Mia said.

"Yes you did," Dom said.

"No I didn't," Mia said again.

"Yes you did," Leon, Vince, Jess and Letty said at once.

"Fine I'll think about it. Can we say pray so I can eat before these two start kicking up a storm," Mia asked.

"Sure," Dom said.

"They kick a lot," Brian asked before Dom started pray.

"Yeah," Mia whispered to Brian just as Dom was starting to say Pray.

"Amen," everyone said after Dom was done.

"So Brian how have you been," Jess asked.

"The street racing went down since we left," Leon asked.

"Yeah how is street racing," Jess asked.

"Ok enough you two he can't answer if you keep firing off question after question. How about after we're done eating then we'll all go into the living room and we'll talk," Letty asked.

"Sure," Leon and Jess said.

So the rest of the meal Brian and Mia were mostly talking to each other.

"So are you mad that I'm pregnant," Mia asked as they were going into the kitchen with left overs.

"Not at all. I was shocked when your brother told me but I'm really happy," Brian said.

"I should have known he was going to say something," Mia said just loud enough that Dom would hear her.

"I heard that," Dom said helping Letty take things over to the frig.

"You were supposed to," Mia said.

"Hey Mia can I talk to you in private," Brian asked.

"I have to help do the dishes then we can," Mia said.

"Go ahead and talk we can take care of them," Letty said.

"Are you sure," Mia asked.

"Yeah go," Letty said.

"Ok thanks," Mia said leading Brian to her room.

"You're welcome," Letty shouted after Mia.

"What did you need to talk to me about," Mia asked after they got into her room.

"You may want to sit down for this," Brian said.

"Brian what's going on," Mia asked.

"I just want to ask you something but I think it would be a good idea if you sat down," Brian said.

Mia did sit down but she looked a little scared.

"Mia Toretto will you marry me," Brian asked getting down on one knee.

"Did my brother tell you to ask me," Mia asked.

"Not quit the answer I was looking for," Brian said.

"Well did he," Mia asked hands on her hips.

"He wants me to do the right thing by you. But Mia I would marry you even if you weren't having my children," Brian said putting his hand on Mia's stomach.

"But would you be asking me now even if I wasn't pregnant," Mia asked pushing Brian's hand away.

"Yes I would have asked you after going with you for two months. I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you," Brian said.

"Oh," Mia said.

"So now will you Mia Toretto marry me," Brian asked.

"Yes," Mia said pulling Brian into a hug or as best as she could with her stomach in the way.

"There's just one thing I don't have a ring for you. I never got a chance to get one because I didn't ever expect to be able to see you again," Brian said.

"That's ok there's a shop in town we can go to on Tuesday since tomorrow is Christmas day," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said.

"I think that the babies like all this attention," Mia said putting Brian's hand on the spot where they were kicking.

"Yeah it feels that way," Brian said pulling Mia in for a kiss and then leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"Hello in there I'm your father," Brian said and received a kick for an answer.

"Well I think that we better get going before they send out the hounds," Mia said.

"Yeah we better," Brian said and with that they went down stairs hand and hand.

"So do you want any dessert before we start," Letty asked as they came into the living room.

"Sure," Mia said.

"What is it," Brian asked.

"Strawberry shortcake," Mia said.

"Sounds good to me," Brian said helping Mia sit on the couch.

"Ok," Letty said and went back into the kitchen where the guys were finishing up the dishes.

"Thanks now you're going to have to help me up later," Mia said.

"I think I can handle that," Brian said sitting down by her.

"Ok who wants to start," Letty asked coming back into the living room with the guys and three bowls of dessert.

"I say we let Brian start," Vince said.

"No I want to hear about what happened on your way down here," Brian said wondering if Vince would spill.

"Ok," Vince said while taking a swig of his beer.

"Well I left from California and flew out to New York where I got onto the boat. I was on it for three days and having the time of my life. I'm not sure how but I somehow managed to get off the boat then I took a taxi into Italy. Since I knew where the house was I came here and waited for Dom to come home. I think I gave Mia the shock of her life when she came home to see me sitting on the step. She looked a little confused when she came back," Vince said.

"See that's not the way I heard it. I know for a fact that you weren't waiting for Mia when she got home from the store," Dom said.

"Actually he was but I just didn't say that because I didn't want to tell you the rest," Mia said.

"So what's the rest," Dom asked.

"I passed out when I saw him because I never thought I'd see him again," Mia said.

"Oh is that why you seemed a little pale," Dom asked.

"No that was from the pills because I'd just taken them when you got home," Mia said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Dom said.

"It's ok I didn't want you to know because I knew all you'd do was worry about me," Mia said.

"She's right," Letty said.

"Well that's just the way I am with my girls," Dom said looking at Letty and Mia.

"Wait I want to get back to the part where you don't believe me about how I got down here," Vince said.

"Well I heard it differently from Brian," Dom said.

"And how would he know," Vince asked while holding up his empty beer bottle while thinking _If you tell them the real truth this is getting busted up side your head tonight while you sleep._

"Well he says that he planned it so that's how he would know," Dom said.

"Well let's hear his version then," Jess said.

"Yeah," Mia said.

"No I don't think we need to hear his version," Vince said.

"And why not," Letty asked.

"Because it's not true," Vince said.

"Vince calm down and just listen ok," Leon asked.

"Fine but I'm telling you that it's not true," Vince said.

"Well if anything we'll get a good laugh ok," Leon asked.

"Fine but I'm getting another beer," Vince said and left to go to the kitchen.

"Ok," Letty said.

"Well go ahead and tell us," Jess said seeing Vince coming back into the living room.

"Well after I let you go Dom I tried to act like you'd knocked me out and that's why you got away. What I didn't know was there was someone that had seen the whole thing and they went to the cops and told. So I ended up going to jail. It was supposed to be for a year but it ended up being two months," Brian said.

"How did you mange that," Mia asked.

"Tanner got me off," Brian said.

"I would still like to know what's up with you two," Dom said.

"Like I said he's just my uncle," Brian said.

"Yeah I almost believe that," Dom said.

"Be nice," Letty said punching him in the arm.

"Go on," Mia said.

"Ok I went to the hospital the day after I got out because I found out that Vince was still there. So I went to the hospital and found out what room he was in. There were two cops guarding the door. He was chuffed to the bed 24/7 and his door was locked from the outside at night. But he had a key so he could go to the bathroom at night. But he had no window so he couldn't escape," Brian said.

"Ok the thing that doesn't make sense is how did you know that he was still in the hospital," Mia asked.

"Tanner told me," Brian said.

"Are you sure he's your uncle," Dom asked.

"Yes I think I would know my own uncle," Brian said.

"He sounds like he could almost be your father," Jess said.

"No he's just the one that was around when my dad couldn't be and he's the one that took me to my first street race," Brian said.

"I bet your mom wasn't too happy with him," Leon said.

"No she wasn't real happy with him," Brian said.

"Ok so how did you come up with the plan," Vince asked.

"Well see after you told me that there was a camera in the room which I found out was really just a tape recorder. So you remember that we were writing everything that we didn't want the cops to see. Because see they thought I was your bro. You know how it took me a day and a letter to figure out where you guys were meeting. After I found out I got it set up with that dirt ball Sean," Brian said.

"Yes I remember all the writing I did. Yes he is," Vince said.

"Why do you say that," Brian asked.

"Well he's the one that tried to get me caught," Vince said.

"Yeah I know and I took care of him," Brian said.

"What do you mean," Vince asked.

"You'll find out later just let him go on," Mia said getting really into the story.

"Ok like I was saying Sean and I got it set up. But the problem ended up being that the day I thought Vince was getting out turned out to be the wrong day. But thankfully it worked out. See the plan was I'd go get Vince after the cops went off duty because there was no one at the door from 12 to 5. So I got there a little early to make sure it all worked out. While Vince was changing I stuffed the bed and set the tape up that had my breathing on it. After that we left and I thought that it was working out great. I found out from my uncle that they did get the plat number which was his car I was borrowing. He knew what was going on," Brian said.

"Why didn't he stop you," Letty asked.

"Let's just say that my uncle hadn't been the cleanest cop in the last couple of years. If it wasn't for him then I'd still be in jail but he got me off at two months. The funny part is that he's trustworthy when it's not me that's in trouble. Anyhow the plan was that Vince and I would meet Sean and Steve at a truck stop. Vince would get into the back of the truck and he would take him to Texas. Then Dick and Charley would take him to New York. From there John made sure that he got into France. Then another person took him to Italy where they left him to fend for his own," Brian said.

"So how did you get him to the truck," Jess asked.

"I knocked him out and Sean and I put him there," Brian said.

"Vince is a pretty tough fighter so how did you really do it," Jess asked looking at Vince.

"No I did it's because one I was wearing brass knuckles and second there's been a lot of anger building up for the last year and a half. I just released it all on him," Brian said.

"So that's why my head really hurt when I woke up," Vince said.

"Yeah sorry about that man," Brian said.

"Yeah you will be someday," Vince said looking very serious.

"Hush," Mia said.

"I found out from John that Sean ratted us out. All he wanted was the money. The funny part is the cop fell for it that Charley and Dick had Vince's dead body in another truck," Brian said.

"Who," Letty asked.

"The other two guys that were taking me to New York.," Vince said.

"So what happened to Sean," Leon asked from his spot on the arm chair by the couch.

"I went and punched his lights out. Let's just say that he hadn't come to see me since you left," Brian said looking at Vince.

"Knock him out for awhile," Leon asked.

"A day and a half. I didn't break anything because I hit him upside the head with a wooden bat," Brian said.

"You're lucky because you could be sitting in jail right now," Mia said.

"Yeah but I'm not thanks to your brother," Brian said. Brian decided that he would be nice and not say anything about Vince getting sick on the boat or him putting his arm though the wall which Vince was very happy that it didn't get out.

"Speaking of my brother why don't you go ahead," Mia asked.

"No I'll let someone else," Dom said.

"Just go," Letty said starting to collect the bowls that the dessert was in.

"Fine," Dom said knowing he wasn't getting out of it.

"Well after you let me go I came back to the house to get Jess and Mia. I knew we needed to get Jess to the hospital but I had hoped that Mia could get the bullet out since she had a little training as a nurse," Dom said.

"You do," Brian asked.

"Yeah go on," Mia said.

"She was able to get it out but it was when I saw the blood coming from the wound that I realized we needed to get him to the hospital. We went to a little hospital that wouldn't ask too many questions and I knew wouldn't report us to the cop. I knew that because I paid them an extra 200 dollars to keep their mouths shut. After Jess was fixed up then we left for here. It took us a total of six days to get here. Once we got here we came to the house where we found Letty and Leon already," Dominic said.

"Now why don't you tell him about the house," Letty said coming back into the living room.

"Well I already told you on the plane how we set it up. The guy that owns this house's name is Red," Dom said.

"How big is this house," Brian asked.

"5,000 square feet," Dom said.

"Wow that's pretty good size," Brian said.

(AN: This website takes you to the pic of the house I was thinking they would live in. http/ it is but good thing we own the house. Well we're going to own the house. Red's going to sell it to us because he's moving to another house that's about the same size as this," Dom said.

"Oh that's nice of him," Brian said.

"Yeah it is," Letty said.

"So Dom when did you find out that Mia was pregnant," Brian asked with his hand resting on Mia's stomach.

"It was two months after we got here that I found out my little sister was pregnant with your child. Let's just say that I wasn't too happy at first but like I told you Brian I've had 7 ½ months to get over it. Now I'm happy as can be," Dom said.

"Well I'm happy you are," Letty said.

"Thank you," Mia said getting up with a little help from Brian and going over to Dom and kissing him on his bald head.

"You're welcome," Dom said returning the kiss.

"And thank you for not beating the crap out of me," Brian said.

"I'm not sure I could now," Dom said.

"Ha ha," Brian said helping Mia sit back down.

"Ok your turn Letty," Brian said.

"Ok. After we got away we left the states and headed here. Since I had some broken ribs we stopped at the hospital in Texas because Leon wouldn't let them just heal on their own. He was afraid that Dom would kill him if he found out that I wasn't alright. So we stopped at a hospital where all they did was wrap my ribs because there were some that were cracked but not broken. They gave me some pills that made me sick as a dog. There's still times that my ribs get a little sore but they're a lot better then they were almost eight months ago," Letty said.

"Yeah I've cracked mine before too hurts too badly to stand or sit the only thing that's comfortable is to lay down," Brian said.

"Yeah that's they way it was for me too. At least they only bother me if I lean against a car or the counter too hard," Letty said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Dom asked.

"Because there's nothing you can do except worry. It's fine I've been to the doctor and he said that's normal for a couple of months after they've started healing," Letty said.

"Just tell me in the future ok," Dom said leaning over to kiss Letty.

"Ok," Letty mumbled into Dom's lips.

"Your turn Mia," Dom said breaking the kiss.

"Just let Jess go," Mia said.

"No you can go," Jess said.

"Jess just go," Leon said.

"Fine," Jess said holding up his hands like they were about to search him.

"All I remember is the bullet going through my arm and then I don't really remember much until we got here. I was pretty drugged up while they were fixing my arm. Then I was out of it because of the drugs for the most part." Jess said.

"Man that bits," Brian said.

"No not really I didn't get board coming down here like I would have if I hadn't been drugged up," Jess said.

"Oh," Brian said.

"Ok Leon you're last go," Dom said.

"What about Mia," Leon asked.

"She'll tell Brian later. We already all know what happened," Letty said.

"Ok but I think you've pretty much told it all," Leon said.

"How about how that you wouldn't take no as an answer? And that you were there when Dom couldn't be," Letty asked.

"Fine was there for you but you've told the rest," Leon said.

"Well why did you take me to the hospital," Letty asked.

"Because I didn't know what was wrong and I didn't want Dom to beat the shit out of me. And because you looked like you were in quite a bit of pain," Leon said.

"See was that so hard to say? And thank you," Letty said.

"No I guess it wasn't and you're welcome," Leon said.

"Thanks man," Dom said getting up and walking to the arm chair that Leon was on to give him a hug.

"Welcome man," Leon said as he pounded Dom on the back.

"Ok well I'm going to bed," Mia said.

"Yeah I'm going to hit the hay too," Letty said.

"Ok see you guys in the morning," Vince said.

"Not going to bed," Dom asked.

"No I'm going to go check out a race or something," Vince said.

"Vince it's two in the morning the cops are going to have broke it up by now," Brian said trying to hide a yawn.

"Oh then I'll see you guys in the morning," Vince said heading to the basement where his and Jess's rooms were.

"Night," everyone called after him.

"Night," Brian and Mia said heading upstairs.

"Night," Dom, Letty, Jess and Leon said at once.

After Brian and Mia were in the room Mia went to get ready for bed while Brian stripped down to his boxers. Mia had planned on telling Brian how she' found out about their kids but by time she got out of the bathroom he was already asleep.

"Good night Brian," Mia said giving Brian a kiss after climbing into bed. Then she shut off her lamb by her bed and fell asleep too.

Mean while in the other room Letty was going to tell Dom something very important but she found him asleep too after she also got out of the bathroom.

"Night baby," Letty said after she climbed into bed. Then she too shut off her light and also fell asleep.

Jess and Leon were done in the basement playing cards.

They figured that Vince would come join them but when they went to his room he was already asleep.

"Must be tired," Jess said.

"Must be," Leon said.

So they played cards until Jess and Leon both couldn't keep their eyes open anymore which was about five in the morning.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Part: 9 of 18

CHRISTMAS MORNING

"Morning," Brian said when he saw that Mia was waking up.

"Morning to you too. Sleep good," Mia asked getting up.

"Yeah sorry about falling asleep on you last night," Brian said.

"Hey that's fine. If I'd been on a plane for 16 hours then I'd be ready for bed when I got here," Mia said.

"Hmm. So you want me to go make you some breakfast," Brian asked coming to the bathroom door.

"No Letty and I usually make a big breakfast for everyone," Mia said.

"Oh well I'm going to go head down and see if she needs any help," Brian said heading to the door of the bedroom.

"Like that," Mia asked.

"No I'm going change first," Brian said realizing that he was only wearing his boxers.

"I don't think Letty would mind since my brother likes to go in his boxers but it would be a good idea because his friend is coming over with his two children and it might scare them," Mia said with a smile on her face.

"Is it Red," Brian asked starting to get his clothes out.

"No another friend of his. The guy's name is Tom. He only gets his kids weekends and some holidays. Him and his wife are divorced." Mia said coming out of the bathroom to get some clothes.

"Oh that's a bummer," Brian said.

"Yeah it is," Mia said heading back into the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to go down to see if Letty needs any help," Brian said.

"Ok," Mia said.

So Brian left Mia's room and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey do you need any help," Brian asked seeing Letty already preparing breakfast.

"Hey can you get the eggs going," Letty asked.

"Sure how many do you use," Brian asked going over to the island where Letty was.

"See those three cartons of eggs in the frig," Letty asked.

"Yeah," Brian said looking into the frig.

"Use all three of them," Letty said.

"Are you sure we need all that," Brian asked.

"Trust me with six guys and one pregnant woman we'll need them," Letty said.

"Ok," Brian said starting to crack the eggs.

By time Brian got all the eggs cracked Letty was already starting on the bacon.

"So how much milk do you use," Brian asked.

"About half a cup to a cup. I usually start with a half cup and then see how that's doing," Letty said.

"Ok," Brian said getting out the milk.

"Oh where's the measuring cups," Brian asked.

"Second cover on the left," Letty said.

"Ok," Brian said grabbing the measuring cup.

"Hey do you need any help," Mia asked finally coming down.

"Go wake that brother of yours and the boys," Letty said.

"Ok I'll be right back," Mia said leaving to go wake them.

"So Brian how's your dad doing," Letty asked.

"Good as far as I know. I haven't talked to him for awhile," Brian said.

"No I meant Tanner," Letty said.

"What are you talking about? He's not my father," Brian said.

"Brian its ok I already know," Letty said.

"How," Brian asked.

"He busted me and Dom one time. That's how we actually met. See you were in there talking to him about trying to talk your mom into letting you go do some race that night or something," Letty said.

"That was you on the bench? You didn't look like you could have been more then 18," Brian said.

"I was 20 at the time. I'm only 30. And Dom's only 34 before you start wondering," Letty said.

"So it's been ten years since you two started dating? So how old is Mia," Brian asked.

"No they've only been serious for the last four years. They've just known each other for ten. I'm 26 why," Mia asked coming up the stairs with the boys in tow.

"You finally got them up," Letty asked.

"Yeah. Brian you better start scraping the eggs before you burn them," Mia said.

"Crap thanks for the warning," Brian said.

"You're welcome now why do you want to know how old I am," Mia asked.

"I just wanted to know how much younger you are then me," Brian said.

"So how much younger am I then you," Mia asked.

"Two years," Brian said going over to Mia and giving her a kiss.

"So that makes you 28? Eggs," Mia said turning away just as their lips were about to meet.

"Thanks and yeah I'll be 29 this year," Brian said going back to the eggs.

"Welcome," Mia said leaving to wake her brother up.

"Letty don't tell Mia or Dom because I haven't told either of them yet," Brian said.

"Don't worry I won't until you're ready to tell them," Letty said.

"Thanks," Brian said.

"Welcome," Letty said noticing that Leon, Jess and Vince were too busy wrestling each other to hear what they were talking about.

So that's how it was awhile. Letty and Brian were finishing up breakfast and the guys were wrestling each other.

"Hey you're finally up," Letty said walking into the dining room with a big plate of bacon and then going over to Dom and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah Mia wouldn't leave me be until I got up and was in the bathroom," Dom said.

"So where is she at," Brian asked coming into the dining room with a big bowl of eggs.

"She's in the living room talking to Tom and the girls," Dom said.

"Well I'm going to go say hi," Brian said.

"Tell them breakfast is ready," Letty said.

"Will do," Brian said walking into the living room.

"Hey Mia Letty says it's time for breakfast," Brian said coming into the living room.

"Ok. Brian I would like to introduce you to Tom. Tom this is Brian," Mia said.

"Nice to meet you. Those two down there are mine. Sue and Mia are their names," Tom said pointing to the ground where the girls were playing with their dolls.

"Nice to meet you too. Are they twins," Brian asked.

"Yeah they are. They look so much alike that I sometimes forget who's who," Tom said.

"Well I'm hoping that doesn't happen to me with our twins," Brian said rubbing Mia's stomach from his position on the arm rest of the couch.

"So you must be the father, right," Tom asked.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"Mia said something about your job getting moved to the U.S. or something like that," Tom said.

"No what happened was my work sent me out here for six months to oversee a project. They were giving us the house so that's why Mia came out here. But then they decided that they wanted me to oversee another project. But the reason Mia didn't come back was we were going to be right back here in the six months because they were going to move me back," Brian said.

"So they put you on another project instead of the one you were supposed to be on," Tom asked a little confused.

"No they decided that after we got back they were going to delay that project and get this other one we've been trying to get off the ground for a year now. So I went back to oversee that project and then after it was done I came back here. We're not quit down but we quite until after next year," Brian said.

"Oh so you're only here for a couple of days," Tom asked.

"As of right now yes," Brian said.

"Man that sucks," Tom said.

"Yeah it does," Brian said seeing Letty coming into the living room.

"Breakfast is getting cold you guys," Letty said.

"Ok," Brian, Mia and Tom said.

"Come on girls breakfast is ready," Tom said getting up from the couch.

"Ok," eight year old Sue and Mia said.

"Here grab my hand and I'll pull you up," Brian said seeing that Mia was having trouble getting off the couch.

"Thanks," Mia said taking Brian's hand.

"After he leaves we need to take," Mia whispered to Brian after he pulled her up.

"What about what happened seven months ago," Brian asked thinking that she was going to tell him what had been going on since they last saw each other.

"Yeah that and something else," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said taking Mia's hand and together they walked into the dining room.

"Hey I thought we were going to have to send out the search troops," Dom said looking up.

"Sorry you know how it is for me to get off the couch," Mia said.

"I guess I'll forgive you this time," Dom said smirking at Mia.

"Ok," Mia said returning the smirk.

"Here you go," Tom said holding out a chair for Mia right by him.

"Thanks," Mia said going to sit down.

"Oh I'm sorry you'll have to sit across from her," Tom said.

"No that's fine," Brian said smirking while thinking _Don't you dare lay a hand on her in less you want it broke off!_

"Ok Jess since you couldn't keep your hands off the food then you get to say Pray," Dom said noticing how Jess was trying to hide that he was nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"What? I haven't eaten any of it," Jess said looking up with a piece of bacon on his chin.

"Really what's that," Mia asked pointing to his chin.

"What," Jess asked rubbing his chin.

"That," Mia said pointing to his hand.

"Come on man just say pray so we can all eat," Tom said sounding upset.

"Ok," Jess said lowering his head while giving Dom a look that clearly said 'What is this guy's problem.'

All Dom did in response was shake his head that he didn't know.

"Thank you Jesses for fast cars, computer designs and this food we're about to eat. Amen," Jess said.

"Amen," Leon, Mia, Brian, Dom, Letty, Vince and Tom said at once.

_My poor Mia I promise that I'll get you and our babies out of here before they can be influenced by these Brian-dead people that is consisted family. _Tom thought to himself while looking at Mia.

"Well eat up," Letty said.

Jess didn't need to hear that twice before he started to dig in.

"Hey Brian my car's going to be here by next Friday. So you want to help me fix it up," Dom said.

"What's wrong with my car? I beat quite a few people with it," Brian said.

"Yeah well you couldn't beat me. It's not fast enough for one thing and the color's all wrong," Dom said.

"Don't you have enough cars yet," Letty asked figuring that it had something to with when Dom was in California.

"No not yet," Dom said noticing that Tom was getting a little too close to his sister for his liking.

"So what am I going to do for a car," Brian asked noticing what Dom was looking at and not happy that Tom had his arm on the back of her chair.

"Well see the way I figure it is we'll fix up your car and then you'll have to race me for it. You can use one of our spare cars we have," Dom said.

"Dom be nice you know you're just going to end up giving him his car back," Letty said.

"We'll have to see about that," Dom said.

"Excuse me," Mia said getting up from her chair.

"I'll be right back," Brian said getting up from his chair.

So Brian left the dining room deciding that he'd go to Mia's room and see if she was in there but just as he started heading up to her room he was grabbed by Mia.

"Come on," Mia whispered to Brian.

So they headed up to Mia's room. Once they got there Mia closed the door as quietly as she could.

"So what's up," Brian asked.

"Didn't you notice how Tom was almost all over me," Mia asked getting upset.

"Yeah and if he keeps it up then I'm going to punch his lights out," Brian said.

"He's been like that for the last couple of months. It's been since I've started showing. I used to work at the store in town but then he started coming around and harassing me so I quit," Mia said starting to cry.

"Did you ever tell Dom," Brian asked taking Mia into his arms.

"Yes but when he confronted him. He said that he didn't do anything and that I made it up," Mia said.

"It's ok we'll get him to leave and make sure he doesn't come around again," Brian said.

"That's the thing Dom told him not to come around anymore but he does," Mia said.

"Then why did you guys invite him here for Christmas," Brian asked.

"Because he says that he knows that we're wanted and if we didn't then he was going to turn us in," Mia said looking up from where her head was on Brian's chest.

"It's ok I'll just call my dad and see what he knows about him and see if he's maybe wanted. If he is then I'll make sure to get him deported back to the U.S.," Brian said.

"What are you talking about," Mia asked confused.

"I'm going to call my dad tomorrow and see what he knows," Brian said.

"How would your dad know," Mia asked.

"Because he's a cop," Brian said.

"Are you saying that he's a cop like your uncle or that Tanner is your dad," Mia asked.

"Tanner is my dad. I'll explain later but we better get going back down. What we'll do is I'll have Leon witch with you. That why you can sit by me. We'll just tell him that you're not feeling too good so this way it'll make it easier for you to get out if need be. And you'll be sitting by your brother that way Tom won't try anything," Brian said.

"Ok if you think that it'll work," Mia said.

"Yeah I think it will," Brian said.

"Ok," Mia said and with that they headed down to the dining room again.

Before Mia walked back into the dining room Brian went in to get Leon.

"Hey Leon can I see you for a minute in the basement," Brian asked.

"Sure," Leon said following Brian to the basement.

"Hey what's up," Leon asked once they were in the basement.

"Have you notice how Tom's been with Mia," Brian asked.

"Yeah. Did she tell you," Leon asked.

"About how he has a thing for her," Brian asked.

"You can call it that," Leon said.

"Yeah she told me," Brian said.

"Ok then what do you need," Leon asked.

"I want you to sit where Mia was. We're going to say she's not feeling good and this way if she needs to get sick then it'll be easier to get out," Brian said.

"Fine as long as he doesn't try anything on me," Leon said.

"I don't think he will. But if he does then you can hit him or whatever you want," Brian said.

"Deal," Leon said and with that they headed back up stairs.

When they got into the dining room Mia was already sitting where Leon was.

"Hope you don't mind," Mia said.

"No Brian told me," Leon said taking his seat by Tom.

So with that everyone started eating again. What Brian hadn't realized until now was Tom totally ignored his daughters. They wanted to get down and go play and he just acted like they weren't there.

_Probably because he was too busy watching me soon to be wife._ Brian thought to himself

After everyone was done eating Mia, Tom, Dom, Letty and Brian cleared off the table and then did the dishes. Brian kept telling Tom that he could just go take a seat in the living room with his daughter, but he kept insisting to help. But really he was thinking _I'm not going to let you get close to my babies. I don't know who you are and I don't' want you to infect their minds with your poison._

After they got the dishes done and put away they all headed into the living room where Jess, Leon and Vince had handed out the presents already.

"Ok why don't we let the girls go first," Mia asked coming into the living room.

"Ok," Tom said intending on sitting on the couch by Mia but he found that Mia, Brian, Letty and Dom were already sitting on the couch.

Since Tom wasn't going to be able to sit on the couch he went over to his daughters and helped them open their gifts. While the girls were playing with their new dolls Letty went. She got some shirts, a neckles from Dom and a book on cars from Mia. From Leon, Jess and Vince they all got her gift cards to the auto parts shop in town.

"Thanks guys," Letty said.

"Welcome," everyone said.

"Sorry I didn't get you guys anything. I didn't know I'd be back here before Christmas," Brian said figuring that they all knew what he was talking about.

"That's fine," Letty and Dom said.

"No sweat," Jess, Leon, Vince and Dom said.

"Go ahead Mia," Letty said.

"Ok," Mia said.

Dom and Letty had gotten her baby clothes that were for either sex and Letty got her a really cute shirt that would fit after she had the babies.

Jess got her just baby clothes.

Leon got her baby clothes and a book on how to raise a baby the right way.

And Vince got her baby clothes and a gift card to the local mall in town.

"You're present is going to have to wait until later tonight," Brian said giving Mia a kiss on the lips.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long," Mia said smiling at Brian.

"You're just going to have to wait," Brian said returning the smile.

"I'll try. Hey Jess, Vince Leon one of you can go now," Mia said.

"What about Dom and Brian," Jess asked.

"They don't get their presents until tonight," Mia said.

She and Letty had decided last night that they'd just wait until later to give the guys their presents.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long," Brian said.

"Just going to have to," Mia said.

"Fine," Brian said.

"Jess go ahead," Leon said.

"No you can go man," Jess said.

"Vince go ahead," Leon said.

"How about you all go at once," Letty asked.

"Ok. On the count of three," Vince said.

"Ok," Jess and Leon said.

"One…Two…Three," Vince said and they all opened their present.

What the three men knew was they'd all gotten each other the same thing which was a book on cars and a can of snakes. They all were surprised when they realized they'd all gotten the same thing for each other.

After Vince, Jess and Leon were done opening their gifts since all Mia and Letty got them were gift card Tom opened his three gifts. All he got were shirts that were butt ugly.

"Thank," Tom said.

"Welcome," Mia and Letty said.

After they got all the wrapping paper picked up, Tom got his daughters rounded up and left the house.

"Thank God," Jess said as soon as Tom was out of earshot.

"What," Dom asked.

"He's finally gone. I wish that he was wanted back in the U.S. and someone got him turned in," Jess said.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow," Mia said.

"What do you mean," Dom asked.

"Brian's gong to call his dad and see if there's anything he can tell us," Mia said.

"You mean to tell me that Tanner is actually his dad," Dom asked.

"Yeah he is," Brian said coming back from taking the trash out.

"I thought," Dom said and carried on with what he was doing.

"So are you going to tell me what happened while I've been gone," Brian asked.

"Sure let's go to my room," Mia said.

Once they got up to her room Mia laid on her queen size bed and Brian followed suite.

"After you and Dom took off I went over to Jess to see if he was alright. I was that he'd taken a bullet to the arm. I got him inside where I wrapped his arm up. I don't know how long it was until Dom came back with your car. I thought at first that he had killed you or something. But he told me what had happened so I helped him get Jess into the car. Then we drove off. We didn't have any of our clothes with us so we stopped and got some new clothes. Just as we were reaching Texas Dom told me to try and get the bullet out of Jess's arm. I got it out but he started bleeding really badly so then he brought Jess to a doctor. They stitched up his arm and gave him some pain killers. We got down here to find Letty and Leon already waiting for us.

It was about two months after we got down here that I found out that I was three months pregnant. At first I was scared because I was afraid that Dom would tell me to leave and to never come back but he didn't. The funny part was it was Jess that brought it up to him. He'd overheard me practicing telling Dom in the bathroom mirror. Dom was mad at first that I hadn't told him but he got over it when Letty threaten to make him sleep in the dog house if he didn't be nice to me.

I never thought in a million years that I would see you and Vince again. I was scared because at first I thought it was Tom on the step but then when I saw him I threw my arms around him and hugged him until Letty got be off of him.

The bigger shock of this all is I found out exactly one month ago that I was carrying twins when you came here," Mia said.

"So where's the babies room going to be," Brian asked.

"For right now they're going to stay in here but we'll figure that out later. Right now it's nap time," Mia said yawning.

"Tired," Brian asked.

"Yeah," Mia said closing her eyes.

"Ok I'll wake you before supper," Brian said.

"Ok," Mia mumbled before she fell asleep.

Brian had planned to get up and go talk to Dom but he ended up falling asleep too. The next thing he knew he was being woken up and it was dark outside.

"What," Brian mumbled.

"Time for dinner," Letty said.

"Ok let me wake Mia up," Brian said.

"No just let her sleep," Letty said.

"Ok," Brian said and got up and left the room but not before giving Mia a kiss.

Brian and Letty headed down to the dining room where Leon, Jess, Vince and Dom were waiting for them.

"Where's Mia," Vince asked.

"Sleeping," Brian said.

"Rough night," Dom asked.

"Not as far as I know," Brian said.

"She was up almost all night," Letty said.

"She tell," Brian asked.

"Yeah this morning. She was afraid that if she slept then you'd disappear," Letty said.

"Oh," Brian said taking a seat at the table.

They had just started eating when Mia came down stair.

"Hey why didn't you wake me," Mia asked looking at Brian.

"I told him to let you sleep since you didn't get much sleep last night," Letty said.

"Thanks," Mia said joining them at the table.

"Welcome," Letty said.

"So are we going to tell them the plan," Leon asked.

"Sure," Dom said.

"What's going on," Mia asked.

"We thought of a way to get rid of Tom once and for all," Leon said.

"And what's that," Brian asked.

"You'll call your father tomorrow and see what he knows. If the guy's not wanted then we'll make sure that he gets into trouble here. We're going to get him charged with harassment," Leon said.

"You think that'll work," Mia asked.

"Yeah because I think they'll really come down hard on him since you're pregnant. And don't worry he's not going to try anything because from now on I, Jess, Vince or Dom will be with you at all times along with Brian," Leon said.

"But do you think it'll work," Mia asked.

"Yes he'll never know what hit him," Leon said but little did they know the house was bugged and Tom was listening right now.

_So they think they can just get rid of me? We'll see._ Tom thought to himself

Later that night Dom and Letty were in their room so was Brian and Mia. They were going to give each other their surprises.

"So what's my surprise," Mia asked.

"You first," Brian said.

"Fine I want to have sex with you tonight and don't worry Letty and Dom aren't going to hear since they're going to be doing the same thing. You can't really hear much because of how thick the walls are and the guys are out. Letty and I gave them some money to go out," Mia said.

"What about the babies," Brian asked.

"Doc says it's fine," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said.

"So what's my surprise," Mia asked.

"Tomorrow you're going to pick out your wedding and engagement ring," Brian said.

"Then I say we get started so we can get there early," Mia said.

"Then let's start," Brian said and they did.

Meanwhile while that was going on in Letty's and Dom's bed room they were discussing the excate same thing but Letty found out that they were just going to go look at rings just in case they decided to get married someday.

One thing that Dom nor Letty knew was they were going to start the New Year off with a bang.

Because of the love making the guys didn't come home until 7:30 the next morning.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Part: 10 of 18

Tuesday December 26th

The next day when Mia, Brian, Letty and Dom woke up it was already 12:30 p.m. They all got up and got dressed. Then they went down and had lunch together.

"Hey where's the guys," Mia asked noticing how quit it was in the house.

"I haven't seen them since last night. Are you sure they're home," Dom asked.

"I could have sworn I heard them stumble in this morning around 7:30 or so," Mia said.

"Well I'll go check the basement," Brian said heading to the basement.

When he got down there he noticed that none of them were there but there were beer bottles all over the place.

"They're not down there. Are any of the cars here," Brian asked coming back up.

"No I already checked. They must have went out or something," Dom said.

"Yeah they must have," Mia said.

They all sat down in the dining room and started eating lunch which was left over breakfast from yesterday.

"So you ready to go," Brian asked Mia after the dishes were done and put away.

"Yeah let me just go get my purse," Mia said heading off to her bedroom.

"So where are you two headed," Dom asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to go into town to just look around," Brian said.

"So are we, you want to just go with us," Letty asked.

"Sure," Mia said coming back down.

"Ok let's go then," Letty said once they already to go.

They all went down to the garage where the car was. As they were leaving Brian thought he saw Tom's car across the street from the house.

"Hey Dom I think before we leave you might want to make sure that the door closes all the way," Brian said.

"Why," Dom asked looking into the mirror so he could see Brian.

"Because I think that Tom's car is across the street," Brian said.

"No that's Jake our next door neighbor's car," Dom said giving Brian a look that clearly said 'Yeah that's his' but thankfully Letty nor Mia saw it.

But Dom still waited to make sure the door was closed that way he knew that Tom couldn't get into their house.

"Brian do you mind if we stop in the chocolate shop before we leave," Mia asked as they were approaching town.

"Sure we'll go wherever you want to," Brian said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Dom said.

"Ha ha. I can't wait for the day when you have children," Mia said not noticing the look on Letty's face.

"And why is that dear sister," Dom asked as he was parking the car.

"Because then I can tease you when Letty says she wants to go somewhere," Mia said.

"Well that'll be awhile before that happens, right Letty," Dom asked.

"Yeah," Letty said not her usual self but Dom didn't seem to notice.

"Ok what time should we meet back here," Brian asked looking at his watch since he didn't have his cellphone.

He had to leave it at home because the cops but a tracking device after he let Vince go.

"How about four," Dom asked.

"Sure," Mia said.

"How about we meet around two at the coffee shop and see if anyone's ready to go. If we're not then we'll just meet at the car at four," Letty asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Brian said.

"Ok it's set," Dom said starting to get out of the car.

After Brian got out of the car he went around to the other side to help Mia out. As Mia was getting out he noticed that Tom was across the street from them. He didn't want to spoil the day so he decided to just keep quit but Dom saw Tom too. Dom decided that he'd stay close to Mia all day just to make sure Tom didn't try anything.

"See you guys in a couple of hours. Don't forget," Letty hollered to Mia and Brian's retreating backs.

"Ok," Brian yelled back turning around to say it.

Brian and Mia headed to the ring shop.

"May I help you with something," the store owner asked.

"No we're just looking," Mia said.

"Ok let me know if there's something that I may help you with," the store owner said.

"Will do," Mia said.

"So do you know what you want or are we just going to look," Brian asked.

"I know for the most part but I still want to look for sure," Mia said heading over to the rings.

"Ok," Brian said.

Meanwhile Dom and Letty were coming up the street to the shop.

"Letty how may I help you," Barb the shop owner's wife asked as soon as she saw Letty walk in.

"I'm just looking this time," Letty said.

"I thought you'd already settled on a ring," Barb said.

"Not yet," Letty said.

"Been in here looking a lot," Dom asked.

"No," Letty said looking up at Dom.

"Yes she's been here just as much as I have been," Mia said coming over to her.

"Thought so," Dom said.

"So I have been. I still haven't decided which ring I want," Letty said

"Either have I," Mia said.

"Well you two go look and we'll be over here sitting," Dom said.

"Ok," Letty and Mia said walking off.

"So how long do you think it'll take them," Brian asked.

"An hour to two. By the way Tom's right outside the shop he's over at the coffee shop so stay close to her," Dom said.

"Don't worry I will," Brian said.

"So how exactly are we going to pay for these," Brian asked.

"The money from your bank account in the U.S. has been transferred here," Dom said.

"Ok. So I need to set up all fake accounts or what," Brian asked.

"Already done. It's all been taken care of. And it's no problem," Dom said seeing that Brian was about to say thanks.

Back at the house one of the rooms was getting a total make over and only one person out of the two couples knew anything about it.

Two hours later Mia and Letty were finally ready to go. The girls showed the boys which ring it was that they wanted which were the same price only because they both were 14 K gold. They each cost 1,400 dollars.

"Ok since it's now three we're going to do some more shopping then we'll meet you at the car at four," Mia said.

"How about we meet at the coffee shop," Letty asked still not knowing that Tom was over there.

"Sure," Mia said.

"See you in a bit then," Brian said as they headed to the door.

"Bye," Dom and Letty said at the same time.

"Chocolate shop," Brian asked hand on Mia's stomach.

"No the baby shop and then the chocolate shop," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said and with that they headed over there.

About thirty minutes after they got there Mia was ready to leave.

"Didn't find what you were looking for," Brian asked.

"Yeah but I want to wait to see if we have boys, girls or one of each," Mia said.

"Do you have any clothes yet," Brian asked.

"Yeah some but I want to wait until they're born before we get anymore," Mia said.

"Oh ok," Brian said.

"Ok now to the chocolate shop. Don't worry I'll only be a couple of minutes," Mia said heading out the door.

Good to her word about two minutes after they got into the shop they were out with about six pounds of chocolate.

"Sure you can eat all that," Brian asked on their way to the coffee shop.

"Only about half of one pound is mine the guys asked me to get some for them since they go through it like beer," Mia said.

"Oh that makes sense. Hey what do you want to drink," Brian asked as they got to the coffee shop.

"House special number one," Mia said taking a seat at the table Dom and Letty had already gotten.

"Ok. You two want anything," Brian asked looking at Letty and Dom.

"Same as Mia," Dom said.

"Just get me a chocolate caramel coffee," Letty said.

"Ok I'll be right back," Brian said and headed inside.

By time he got back out his hands felt like they were on fire.

"Here let me take these two," Dom said standing up and taking Mia's and Letty's from Brian's hands.

"Thank," Brian said sitting down after handing Dom his.

"No problem," Dom said.

They just sat there for about an hour drinking their coffees and talking. Brian found that he liked the House special number 1. All it was, was coffee with a shot or liquor or caramel which is what Brian, Letty and Mia had in theirs.

By the time they got home it was suppertime. Letty really wasn't looking forward to cooking so Brian and Dom had decided while the girls rested they would cook. They were in the shock of their lives when they got home and saw that food had already been made for them.

"Who made this," Letty asked coming into the house.

"Vince and Leon," Jess said.

"Sorry we would have waited for you guys but we didn't know how long you'd be," Vince said wiping his mouth.

"That's fine we'll just re-warm it up," Letty said.

"We just started eating about two minutes ago," Leon said.

"Ok then let me just go put this away and I'll be right back down," Mia said taking the candy to her room followed by Brian.

"Hey how are you doing," Brian asked.

"Good why," Mia asked.

"I was just wondering. Did you take your blood pressure pills," Brian asked.

"Yeah before you got up. I got up around seven and that's why I heard the boys come in. I went back to sleep until noon because of the pills," Mia said starting to head down stairs again.

"You could have woken me," Brian said.

"No you needed your rest besides it's all going to be good Friday because I'm going to talk to my doctor about getting onto the shot when I have my doctor's visit and yes you're coming," Mia said seeing the look on Brian's face.

"Good I want to be there," Brian said.

"Well let's go eat," Mia said and with that they went down.

Dom and Letty were waiting for them and to their surprise they saw that Jess had stopped eating and was waiting for them to come down. What they didn't know was Letty had threatened to make Jess do all the dishes and clean up if he didn't and he didn't want to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Since Tanner doesn't have a first name it's going to be Chad

Part:11 of 18

Brian called his dad Wednesday to see if he could find out anything on Tom. Chad told Brian that he would see what he could find about Tom and then let him know as soon as he knew.

Brian just heard from his dad yesterday. Chad couldn't find anything on Tom. The thing none of them knew was there was something to find on him but they just weren't looking in the right place.

Friday December 29th

Brian couldn't wait until Mia's doctor's visit today at one. He was starting to get real excited about getting to see the babies for the first time. Brian decided on Tuesday that he was going to propose to Mia tonight after supper in front of everybody that way they could witness it. This way none of the guys could say that Brian didn't really propose to Mia.

"Hey Brian are you ready to go," Mia asked coming into the garage where Brian and Dom were working on Brian's car that had arrived around ten last night.

"Ok but I thought that your appointment wasn't until one," Brian asked looking at the clock to see it was only 11:30.

"It is but the doctor's office is twenty miles outside of town and with it being lunch time it'll take us awhile to get threw town," Mia said.

"Ok let me just go change and I'll be ready. Oh…" Brian said.

"Here take my car," Dom interrupted throwing his key to Brian.

"Thanks," Brian said catching the keys.

"No problem," Dom said turning back around to work on the car while Brian went into the house to change.

After Brian changed he came back into the garage where Mia was waiting for him.

"Ok you ready," Brian asked.

"Yeah," Mia said.

"See u later Dom," Brian said starting to head out of the garage.

"See you two later. Be careful Brian," Dom said.

"Don't worry I will be," Brian said taking Mia's hand in his.

"You better be," Dom said.

"Good bye," Mia said and with that they walked out to the drive way where Dom's car was sitting.

"So how do I get there," Brian asked once they were in the car.

"You remember the way that Dom went to get into town," Mia asked.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"Just go that way and I'll tell you once you get that far," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said putting the car into reverse.

"So do you usually go alone or does one of the guys come," Brian asked checking to make sure that Tom wasn't trying to follow them.

"Usually Letty and Dom go with me," Mia said.

"Oh. Mia if Letty wanted to go she could have," Brian said.

"No she had something that she had to take care of," Mia said.

"Oh ok," Brian said.

After awhile of driving Mia noticed how Brian kept looking in the mirror.

"What are you looking at," Mia asked.

"Nothing," Brian said realizing that he'd been caught.

"Brian what is it? You're scaring me," Mia said.

"I think Tom's following us," Brian said knowing that he couldn't lie to Mia.

"Don't worry about him. Once we get to the doctor's office he won't be able to get in. See here they have the doctor's office set up that during the day you have to ring a bell to get in. There's usually someone right by the door and they know everybody. But if someone that's not supposed to be there tries to get in then they won't let them. He can't get in," Mia said.

"Oh ok. Does your doctor know about him," Brian asked jerking his head back towards Tom.

"Yeah she found out because one day she notice that I seemed quite stressed so she asked what was going on. I told her and she told me that if he got worse then to file a report but I haven't because he doesn't live that far away from us and I don't need trouble with the twins on the way," Mia said.

"So when you go to your appointment then does Letty or Dom go in with you," Brian asked.

"Yeah they both do. At first it was just Letty then one day Dom decided that he wanted to come. I didn't really care because it gave me support to get through this. And I'm happy that I've had him and Letty around since you couldn't be. All I can say is these two are not going anywhere near street racing until they're 20 years old," Mia said putting her hand on her stomach.

"First off I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you. If I had known then I would have figured out a way to get myself out too. And don't think that I didn't want to leave but I knew they'd really look into it if we both disappeared at the same time," Brian said.

"I know you would have been. I don't blame you or anything," Mia said taking Brian's hand and kissing it.

"Well that's good. Now why can't our two children go near street racing? It's going to be in their blood Mia and I'll be there making sure they don't get hurt," Brian said.

"I just don't want to see them end up getting hurt. If they want to race then we'll take them to a racetrack," Mia said.

"Mia I don't think that's going to work with their father and uncle racing all the time. Why don't we wait until they're born and then go from there? You know that I'd never let them race until they got their license. Besides they might not even like street racing," Brian said.

"Brian O'Connor you know these two are going to love racing. And I'm not buging on the street racing. Not until they're twenty or older," Mia said while thinking _I don't want them to race but if they have to I want them to be with their dad or uncle._

"Where do I go now," Brian asked seeing that they were coming into town.

"Just keep going until you hit out of town. Then about two miles out there'll be a road called Riverlit. Turn there and then keep going until you hit the water," Mia said.

"So where is this place by a lake," Brian asked.

"Sort of. She's not a midwife but a doctor. Actually she's an old friend of mine from back in high school. She came out here after she got done with medical school," Mia said.

"So how did you find her and why does she work all the way out here," Brian asked as they were just about to hit the edge of town.

"Well she just opened up a new office in town. I read it in the paper. And she doesn't work out here usually but her daughter had her baby at her house so she asked if we could just meet her here today," Mia said.

"Oh so is her office usually where you have to ring the bell," Brian asked noticing that Tom was still following them.

"No not usually that's why Dom started coming partly. Tom always follows me when I go to my doctor's appointment," Mia said.

"So why don't you just get a restraining order against him," Brian asked.

"I've tried but they say that I don't enough proof. That's why I was hoping that he might be wanted back in the U.S. because then we wouldn't have to worry about him. Turn here," Mia said before Brian missed the turn.

"Well we'll just keep hoping that my dad can find something," Brian said.

"About your dad. Did you know that he was all your life," Mia asked.

"For the most part. Up until I was ten I thought that he was just my parents' friend. I found out when I saw my birth certificate. I was really upset with my parents for not telling me. I confronted my parents and they all sat down with me and talked it out. What happened was my mom and dad were dating back in high school. Then my mom got pregnant with me right before she started college. She never told my dad because he was going to school to become a cop. Then he left to go on the force and my step-dad was there to pick up the pieces that his older brother left behind. My dad was mad at first that my mom had cheated on him even though they were broke up. When I was about ten months old my mom finally told my dad that I was actually his son not his brother's. Since he said that he wasn't ready to be a dad and my step dad was doing such a good job he said he'd just act like friend to them but he wanted to tell me some day. So from then on he became a dad to me but he really wasn't like a dad. He was more like the person I went to when my parents said no. That worked for all of two years before they realized what was going on. Then it ended up being that I went to him when I couldn't talk to my parents. But I found out that he did tell them most of what I told him. What amazes me is that Letty and Dom met because he arrested them both," Brian said.

"That's amazing and yeah they were street racing each other which at the time they didn't know it was the other one. Dom finally met his match with her. Since then they've been together," Mia said.

"Oh," Brian said.

"Turn here," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said and did.

"Her name is Sarah and she knows everything that's been going on," Mia said as they were walking up to the house.

"Ok," Brian said.

"Hey Mia how are you doing," Sarah asked coming to the door.

"As fine as I can be considering that I'm carrying twins," Mia said with her hand on her stomach.

"Well that's good come in," Sarah said standing out of the way for them to come in.

"So you must be Brian," Sarah asked.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Brian said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too. So Letty and Dom didn't come with you," Sarah asked shuting the door.

"No they had other things to do," Mia said.

"Ok. Well why don't you follow me and we'll get started," Sarah asked.

"Ok," Mia said and with that they followed Sarah to a back room where the equipment was already set up.

"Brian if you would help Mia up onto the bed we'll get started," Sarah said.

"Sure," Brian said sticking his hand out for Mia to take.

"I hope that I'm not taking up your bed," Mia said climbing on the steps by the bed and then onto the bed itself.

"No this is a spare bedroom that my daughter has. She's two rooms down resting while the babe does," Sarah said.

"Oh ok," Mia said getting comfortable on the bed.

"Brian while I go wash my hands if you don't mind would you move to the other side of the bed," Sarah asked.

"No problem," Brian said walking to the other side.

About fifteen minutes later Sarah came back.

"Ok sorry about taking so long I just wanted to make sure that my grandson was still sleeping. I'm afraid that my daughter is quite a heavy sleeper and doesn't always hear him when he wakes up," Sarah said starting to put on a pair of gloves.

"That's ok. So what did she name him," Mia asked.

"Roberto Allen Fry after his father," Sarah said.

"Well I bet he was shocked when she told him," Mia said.

"Yes he was in fact. He would be with her right now but he had to work today. Since Liz wasn't suppose to have him until next week Roberto doesn't start his leave until then," Sarah said.

"Well at least he'll start it after work today," Mia said.

"Yes. Now can you please move to your right so you'll be closer to me since I can't really reach you in the middle of the bed," Sarah said.

"Sure sorry I should have thought about that," Mia said.

"Don't worry you wouldn't think that a 5'4 girl couldn't reach the middle of this bed but it's a little hard for even me to," Sarah said.

"Yeah. What's up Brian," Mia asked turning to him because she noticed that he had his eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure she was your friend in high school," Brian asked.

"You didn't tell him Mia," Sarah asked while rolling the ultra sound machine over to the bed.

"Not the full story," Mia said.

"What's going on," Brian asked.

"Sarah's daughter is also Dom's daughter," Mia said.

"What you're pulling my leg right," Brian asked.

"No it's true she was born seven months after Dom and I broke up. I didn't tell Dom about Liz until she was almost a year old," Sarah said.

"Why not and how old is your daughter," Brian asked.

"She's going to be twenty in June. I didn't tell him because I didn't know how to tell him. When I got pregnant with Liz Dom and I were only ninth graders. Back when Liz was born it wasn't cool to have kids that young. Since my sister and her husband didn't have kids they decided that they would watch Liz for me during school and whenever I needed them to. They didn't raise her but they did help me a lot. When my parents found out that I was pregnant they were not happy at all. My father was about to disown me but he didn't because a week after he found out I had Liz. He fell in love with her as soon as he saw her. From then on he and my mom helped as much as they could too. My father wanted to kill Dom but I wouldn't let him because I told them that he didn't know. My father wasn't really happy that I didn't tell him but he understood," Sarah said.

"So did you break up with him or did he you," Brian asked a little confused.

"I broke up with him. It was just after I'd found out that I was pregnant. I only did it because I thought that he would if he found out about Liz. There are days that I wish I hadn't but it all worked out for the best in the end," Sarah said smiling.

"So how did he find out about his daughter," Brian asked.

"Well that's the funny part of it. I didn't actually tell him he found out himself. I was at the store one day and Dom happened to be there too. Liz ran off while I was looking at the fruits. I started panicking because I didn't know what had happened to her. After looking in all the isles that I thought she'd be in I decided that I'd just look down every isle. Well I had just come back to the fruit section when I saw a guy holding Liz up in the air. She started reaching her arms out to me so I ran over to her. But before I got to her Dom turned around. He knew that she was my daughter because she called me mommy. He would have probably asked me questions but after I got her back I just walked right out of the store. He chased me down but by the time he got to the car I was already leaving. Since we were already out of school for the summer he followed me to my sister's house and tried to talk to me. I didn't want to talk because I was afraid that he'd be mad at me for keeping her from him. And I was afraid that he might try to take her away from me. What I didn't know was she'd told him her birthday. Well she didn't know the exact day but she was close for only being a year old. Her birthday's on the 20th but she told him it was the 18th so he came over to my parents house then which happened to be two days later. Since my dad was home I had him watch Liz and we went up to the park to talk. I told him that she was his daughter and that I knew I was pregnant when we broke up. Of course he wanted to get back together right away but I didn't want to. He did see her and got to know her and hung out with her. He also came back for her 1 year birthday. I have about one of the only pix that have all three of us in it. See we got back together right before school started and stayed together until Dom got brought in for street racing and being under the influence of alcohol. He and I had gotten into some trouble in the past and that was the last straw for the state. I was also drinking that night but I got away before the cops got me. Dom did turn me in but only because he didn't know he had until the next morning after the alcohol had worn off. The state told me that I had exactly one month to clean up my act or they were taking Liz who was seven at the time away. I told Dom that I couldn't bear to have Liz taken away from me so we were through. He asked me to give him a chance and I did. But one month later he still hadn't cleaned up his act so I broke it off officially. But just a month after that I found out that I was pregnant again. This time I did tell Dom and he was happy as could be. Eight months later Dominic Jr wanted to make his way into the world. We were on our way to the hospital but we never made it there. There were a couple of kids that were street racing and they're the ones that hit us on the side that I was on. The impact killed Dom Jr. right away but I was alright. I was in the hospital for a month after that. Dom only needed a couple of stitches. He stayed with me until I got better but after that he only came around to see Liz. Neither of us have ever been the same since then. I'm sorry Mia," Sarah said setting the scoop of the ultra sound machine down before leaving the room.

"Oh God that could have been me," Brian said while Mia was trying to get up so she could go comfort Sarah.

"What," Mia snapped at Brian because she'd finally just gotten herself into a sitting position but was still trying to get off the bed.

"That night I was racing against Sean who's the one that hit Dom and Sarah. It would have been me but I pulled over when I saw that they were coming but Sean couldn't. Since his car was totaled he got out of the car and ran. Not really knowing and being young I fled too. Then the next day I saw the accident in the paper but they never said that a baby got killed," Brian said taking a seat on the bed.

"YOU BASTERED! YOU LET MY SON DIE? HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME AND DOM? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I BLAMED MYSELF FOR IT? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY NEVER SAID? THEY SAID IN THE PAPER THE NEXT DAY HOW THE BABY DIED AT THE SCENE OF THE CRASH," Sarah yelled coming back into the room.

"No they didn't. I read the paper but they never said anything about you being pregnant. All it said was how you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All it said was you two were on a late night cruise. At first they thought Dom had been drinking but they found out that he wasn't. The reason that they couldn't figure out who's car it was, was the plates were taken off. I don't know how that happened because Sean didn't take them off and they were on there when I left," Brian said.

"Yes they did it's right here," Sarah said taking the clipping and shoving it into Brian's face.

"Oh my God they did," Brian said looking ready to be sick.

"Yeah they did. They said that the crash must have caused me to give birth or something because they found him on the ground and he was already dead also someone must have cut the cord since it was cut by time they got there," Sarah said.

"I'm so sorry Sarah if I had known at the time then I would have called the cops even if it had meant me and Sean going to jail," Brian said.

"Just answer one thing for me, why? Why didn't you," Sarah asked tears streaming down her face.

"Because if I got into anymore trouble with the cops then I was going to get my license taken away and I could have spent time in jail," Brian said not realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU WORTHIEST PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW," Sarah said throwing the ultra sound picture at Brian.

"I said I was sorry," Brian said.

"GET OUT," Sarah screamed slapping Brian across the cheek.

"Come on," Mia snapped dragging Brian out of the house by the arm.

So what should have been a happy time for them ended up turning into a sad day.

Mia was so mad at Brian that she didn't say anything until he started talking which was when they were almost home.

"So why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong but still you act like I did," Brian said turning his head to glance at Mia.

"You don't get it do you," Mia asked.

"No I guess not," Brian said.

"If you had just called the cops even if you hadn't stayed around then my nephew might still be around. But you chickened out and just left. I just hope you don't do that to these two," Mia said with her hands on her stomach.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Brian asked seeing the house just ahead.

"Well if you didn't want to call the cops when it wasn't even your fault how are you going to be when they decide that they want to come," Mia asked with her hands still on her stomach.

"I was eighteen years old when it happened. I had just told my dad that day that I wouldn't get into trouble," Brian said.

"Well that's the day my brother just got out of jail. He didn't bail on Sarah when she needed him," Mia said happy they'd be home very soon.

"Well it seems to mean that he did," Brian said pulling into the driveway.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mia said.

"Let's see she needed him after she lost their son but he just walked away from her. And he hasn't seen his daughter in what two three years," Brian asked stopping the car.

Instead of replying Mia just slapped him across the face and got out of the car. She hadn't realized until she was walking to the garage that it was opened and Dom was still working on the car. He saw and heard everything.

"Mia what's wrong," Dom asked grabbing her arm on the way to the house.

"Nothing," Mia said jerking her arm out of Dom's grip then walking into the house.

Dom stood there for a few minutes trying to decide who he should talk to when Letty came out.

"What's wrong with Mia," Letty asked.

"I don't know but from what I heard I think he knows about Liz. Why don't you go talk to Mia and I'll talk to Brian," Dom said.

"Ok," Letty said kissing Dom's cheek.

As that was going on Brian had found the ultra sound of the twins and was still looking at it as Dom came around to the car and got in.

"Amazing isn't it," Dom asked.

"Jezz man scare me why don't you? And yeah it is," Brian said still trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that man. So what happened," Dom asked.

"What do you mean," Brian asked putting the ultra sound down.

"I know my sister well enough to know that she doesn't just go storming into the house for no reason. Besides I heard what was said so why don't you just come out and say the rest," Dom asked.

"Well I now know that you have two children and that I'm to blame for the death of your son," Brian said.

"What do you mean," Dom asked.

"That night I was there. The guy that hit you was Sean not the ass that helped me but another guy. He took off after he hit you two and I did the same. I didn't call the cops because I'd promised my dad just that day that I'd stay out of trouble. I know that you have to hate me so I'll just leave you and your family alone," Brian said starting to get out of the car before he found his arm being held in a vise like grip.

"Get in here," Dom said pulling Brian back into the car.

"What? Do you really want your nieces or nephews to be around someone that let their cousin die," Brian asked after he'd gotten back into the car.

"It's not your fault what happened. Even if I had been aware of what was going on I might not have been able to stop it," Dom said feeling a lump form in his throat.

"If I had called the cops then your son could have been saved," Brian said.

"No he couldn't have been. I don't know what happened but someone took our baby from us. Someone kidnapped our son when we weren't aware of what was going on and they replaced him with a dead baby. What Sarah remembers isn't how it happened. At first they thought that he'd been still born while we were on the way to the hospital but then they did an adtosphy and found out that the baby belonged to a couple that had lost their child two months earlier. As they were going over the crime scene they saw that someone had somehow had Sarah give birth and then replaced our son with a child that was supposed to be buried. In the beginning they thought that we'd dumped our son's body somewhere. Then they found out that we hadn't. The only reason that all the newspapers say something totally different is because I had them printed up like that. Liz doesn't even know the full truth because she was too young then. Sarah's parents and sister do but I asked them not to tell because I knew if she knew it'd tear her up. I was afraid that she'd spend all her time trying to find him. I did try to find him but there were no leads and there wasn't anything to go on. You were right I wasn't there when she needed me most of all," Dom said starting to cry.

"God man I'm sorry and I didn't know. So do they think he might still be alive," Brian asked feeling himself get teary eyed.

"Since no one every sent a ransom note they think that whoever took him had something against me. Every night for the last eleven years I've prayed that he's out there still alive," Dom said.

"If you want me to ever have anything looked into just let me know and I'll have my dad do it," Brian said tears running down his cheeks now.

"Thanks man that means a lot to me," Dom said starting to laugh.

"What's so funny," Brian asked turning to look at Dom.

"Well I was just thinking looking at your face we're out here crying where anyone can see us. I'm just thinking what the women would say if they saw us," Dom said smiling while wiping off his face.

"Yeah I don't really want to know," Brian said wiping off his own face.

What both of them weren't aware of was that someone was taking pictures of them.

"You know I never get tired of looking at those," Dom said seeing that Brian was looking at the ultra sound picture again.

"Why you look at my childrens' a lot," Brian asked looking up from the ultra sound.

"No I look at Liz's and Dom Jr.'s," Dom said.

"You have them on you," Brian asked.

"Yeah I have them everywhere I go," Dom said getting them out of his wallet.

"If you don't mind my asking what is Liz's middle name," Brian asked.

"Her full name is Elizabeth Grace Toretto," Dom said.

"I like that name," Brian said.

"Yeah so do I. The funny part is I told Sarah what I wanted to name my daughter if I ever had one and she did. Elizabeth was my mother's name and Grace was my great grandmother's name," Dom said.

"That's really special," Brian said.

"Yeah we were going to name our son Dominic BernardToretto Jr.," Dom said.

"Different but cool. So was it your idea or hers," Brian asked.

"I wanted to name him Bernard after my father who never got to see his grandson born. I left his first name up to Sarah and she wanted to name him after me. I asked her if she didn't want to name him after her father but she didn't because she really didn't like her father's name," Dom said.

"What was his name," Brian asked.

"Richey Bernard Young," Dom said.

"Ok that's a little weird. So you were going to name him after her dad too since Bernard was his middle name," Brian said.

"Yeah," Dom said and with that they sat out in the car looking at the ultra sound pictures.

Meanwhile well that was going on Letty was talking to Mia or more like her door.

"Mia," Letty asked knocking on Mia's door.

"Go away," Mia said just wanting to be left in piece.

"Mia what's wrong," Letty asked.

"I said go away," Mia said.

"If it's because Brian knows about Liz don't worry. He'll come around to except it in time," Letty said.

Mia still chose not to answer so Letty did the only thing she could think of.

"Oh hey Jess," Letty said.

Mia who knew that Jess didn't know about Liz flew out of her bed and to the door faster then she had since she'd gotten pregnant with the twins.

"Wait," Mia said after she opened the door and remembered that Jess, Vince and Leon weren't at the house right now.

"Now that I got you to open the door mind if I come in," Letty asked putting her door in the doorway so Mia couldn't shut the door on her.

"Fine," Mia said seeing Letty's foot in the doorway.

"Thank you," Letty said coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"So what's going on with you and Brian," Letty asked walking to Mia's bed and sitting down by her.

"Well Brian now knows about Liz and Dom Jr. Letty he knows who hit them and he saw it with his own two eye! But he ran off and didn't call the cops," Mia said wanting to cry because of the memories that it brought back up.

"Mia how much did Dom really tell you about that night," Letty asked wondering to herself why she was bring it up.

"He told me how the accident somehow made it that Sarah gave birth but by time they got there he was dead," Mia said.

"That's not the way it happened," Dom said walking into the room.

"What are you talking about," Mia asked seeing Brian come in behind Dom.

The guys had finally decided that they'd come check on Mia.

"What I told you wasn't what really happened," Dom said taking a seat at the chair by Mia's desk.

"What are you talking about," Mia asked.

"The baby they found on the floor of the car wasn't our son. He belonged to a couple that's baby had died two months before then. Someone took our child and switched it with a dead child," Dom said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Mia asked looking hurt and ready to cry.

"Because I didn't think you could handle it at the time. I didn't even tell Sarah what really happened because I knew she'd do everything in her power to try and find him. I didn't want to see it destroy her and Liz loose her mother in the process. I looked and searched for him but there wasn't anything to go off or any leads. I looked for a year straight and came up empty handed. I've prayed for the last eleven years that he's still out there alive," Dom said feeling tears running down his cheek.

"You should have told her Dom. Do you know how much she blamed herself for his death," Mia asked starting to cry now and leaning into Brian's embrace.

"Yes and do you know how much she would have blamed herself if she'd known," Dom asked.

"Not as much as she did," Mia said.

"Mia she would have been out there looking for him until she ended up in the hospital because of the pain it caused her," Dom said.

"And this has been so much better always wondering what if," Mia asked.

"Yes this way she can move on. If she'd known then every time she saw a little boy that looked like him she would have been seeing if it was him. She would have put herself into an early grave," Dom said.

Mia would have said something but at that time the guys walked into the house.

"Hello anyone home," Jess yelled.

"Yeah we'll be right down," Dom yelled.

"I don't want any of you to tell them what was said in this room or with Sarah. They don't know and they don't need to know at this moment. Do I make myself clear," Dom asked standing up while wiping off his face.

"Yes," Mia, Brian and Letty said at once.

So after that Dom and Letty went down stairs to talk to the guys. Mia and Brian could hear what they were saying but they chose to inore them.

"Are you going to be alright," Brian asked seeing that Mia was still crying.

"I will be. Brian I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Mia said.

"Don't worry about I'm the one that's sorry I didn't even stop to think of what that must have been like for your family," Brian said leaning down to kiss Mia's head.

Seeing that Mia looked ready to fall asleep Brian started to get off the bed.

"Please just rest with me," Mia said putting her arm on Brian's.

"Ok," Brian said laying down.

In no time both of them fell asleep. Before falling asleep Brian decided that he would let things get back to normal or as normal as they could before he proposed to Mia. He was only planning on waiting until midnight Monday morning before proposing to her. But what he didn't know was someone else had the same idea.

Brian and Mia didn't wake up until Dom came in around 5:30 to say that dinner would be ready in about ten minutes.

After they got up and were awake they went down stairs to see that supper was just getting set on the table.

"Have a nice nap you two," Letty asked setting down the potatoes.

"Yeah," Brian said while pulling out a chiar for Mia.

"Well that's good. Supper's ready," Letty shouted into the living room where the guys were.

They weren't in there by choice but by Letty's. She had kicked them all out because they had been wanting to start before it was all done.

"Feeling better," Jess asked looking at Mia.

"Yeah I was just tired," Mia said while thinking _What did they tell you?_

Everyone was just about to start eating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Dom said putting his napkin on the chair.

Dom not even thinking didn't look out the peep hole to see who it was. He just opened the door which was a very bad mistake.

"Hel," Dom started to say before he was getting yelled at by Sarah.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that was our son we buried? Why did you let Mia do this? 11 years! 11 years I've thought that our son was dead. But now I find out that he could still be alive. Why did you let me go through that," Sarah yelled at Dom while hitting him on the chest.

"What are you talking about," Dom asked taking her hands.

"This," She said throwing the news clipping at Dom.

Dom who wasn't used to getting yelled at by girls that short let go of Sarah's wrist which she chose to then run off crying. Dom then picked up the clipping and saw that it was the real one from that night a 11 years ago.

"Shit," Dom exclaimed running after Sarah not realizing that everyone was in the living room wondering what was going on.

"Sarah," Dom yelled running after her.

"Leave me alone," Sarah yelled trying to get in her car but not fast enough before Dom got to it and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What," Sarah asked her face away from Dom's.

"Will you look at me," Dom asked.

"What do you want," Sarah asked crying.

"I didn't have Mia leave it for you. Until tonight she didn't even know the whole truth either. I didn't tell you because I knew it'd tear you up. I searched for our son for a year straight. Any little lead I got I went for. After five months the case went cold but I didn't stop looking. Do you know how hard it's been for me since Mia's gotten pregnant? And for the last 11 years I've always wondered if any of the kids at the park could be our son. I've never stopped hoping or praying that I'd find him someday," Dom said letting go of Sarah because he knew she wouldn't try to run.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have looked together," Sarah said.

"Because I was afraid that if I did then I'd loose you too. I'd already lost one person I loved and I couldn't bear the thought of a second," Dom said.

"You don't have to feed me that garbage. I know we just weren't mean to be," Sarah said staring to stop crying.

"It's true why do you think that we didn't start dating until three years ago? He held onto you for that long," Letty said coming outside.

"I was always right here," Sarah said.

"Maybe your body but not your soul. You died some that day when we lost our son. I didn't want to loose the rest of you because I knew that I couldn't be the soul provider for our daughter so that's why I chose not to tell you the real truth," Dom said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you," Sarah said.

"I'm the one that's sorry," Dom said pulling Sarah into a hug.

"I think I better get back before Liz wonders what happened to me," Sarah said starting to get into her car.

"Why don't you come join us for supper besides I think that Dom has some explaining to do to the guys," Letty said.

"I couldn't do that," Sarah said.

"I insist. Look you can call Liz and let her know that you'll be a while so she doesn't worry," Dom said.

"Ok," Sarah said and with that the three of them walked into the house.

"Everything ok," Mia asked coming up to Dom.

"It will be," Dom whispered to Mia.

"Guys I want you to come into the living room because I have something very important to tell you," Dom said.

"Can we finish eating first," Jess asked.

"Just bring your plates into the living room," Letty said coming back from showing Sarah where the phone was.

"Ok," Jess said.

After Sarah got off the phone with Liz she and Dom told everything. They each told what they knew for every part of the story.

Later that night by time three guys went to bed they had heavy hearts and heavy minds. But there were four that weren't able to fall asleep. But when they did three dreamed of what it must have been like for Dom and Sarah and one dreamed in what he wasn't sure were flashbacks of that terrible night or just dreams. He'd been having theses dreams quite a bit since Vince had come to Italy.

Please Review!

AN: NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET FOUR REVIEWS!

AN2: I know that's a lot for three chapters but the story was starting to get a little blain for me so I decided to spice it up a bit. Or like Emeril says kick it up a notice!


	12. Chapter 12

Part: 12 of 18

AN: Yes Mia went on the shots just yesterday.

It had been two days since the guys had found out that Dom had two children and one grand child. It was still a little much for Jess to wrap his head around but he was getting there. Since Dom had only seen his grandson once he decided that if Liz was up to traveling he'd come pick her, the baby, Roberto and Sarah up New Years Eve so they could all be together.

December 31st

"Hey Dom when are you going to pick Liz up," Mia asked coming up from the basement and going to the sink to wash her hands. She'd just straightened up the guys' area while the guys were cleaning the bathrooms and doing the dusting since the chemicals made her feel light headed and sick.

"I'm leaving about five since they're going to have supper with us," Dom said.

"Ok," Mia said.

"Ok I can officially say that we have way too many bathrooms in this house," Jess said coming down stairs.

"We don't have that many for as many people who live in this house," Mia said.

"We have four bathrooms," Jess exclaimed.

"Jess there's seven of us living here and only four bathrooms," Mia said.

"Still too many," Jess said.

"You're hopeless Jess," Mia said smiling.

"Mia can you come give me a hand," Letty asked.

"Sure what do you need," Mia asked coming over to the stove.

"Can you wash and cut the vegs then the fruit and cheese," Letty asked.

"Sure," Mia said getting to work.

"Ok we're done with the chores so in less you have anything else for us to do then we'll be working on my car for tomorrow's race," Vince said coming up the stairs.

"No and thanks for doing them guys," Letty said.

"Welcome," Vince said and then disappeared.

"Anything I can help with," Brian asked coming up behind Mia.

"Yeah wash your hands and then cut the rest of these vegs while I cut the fruit," Mia said.

"Ok," Brian said going over to the sink to wash his hands.

After a couple of minutes Mia finally caught onto what Brian was doing which was cut a couple of carrots and then eat one cut a few more then eat one.

"Stop that Brian. God you're getting as bad as Jess is," Mia said slapping Brian's hand and laughing a little bit.

"No Dom's worse then Brian. Dom don't you dare try to take one of those celery sticks," Letty said with her back to Dom.

"I'm not," Dom lied trying to set it down before Letty turned around.

"You are such a bad liar," Letty said turning around and seeing Dom try to put it back.

"She got you man," Brian said chuckling a little bit.

"I always do. He tries to get away with it but most of the time I see him before he can do it. I don't even want to know how bad our kids are going to be at trying that," Letty said.

"You mean someday right," Dom asked.

"Of course," Letty said turning back to the stove so Dom wouldn't see the look in her eyes.

"Hate to bail on you but most be going," Dom said.

"See you," Letty said turning back around to give Dom a kiss good-bye.

"See you in a bit," Dom said kissing Letty.

"Bye," Brian and Mia said when Dom was on his way out of the house.

"Once you two are done then you can go get cleaned up or whatever. Thanks for the help," Letty said.

"Welcome. Where do you want it," Mia asked.

"Just set it in the frig," Letty said.

"Ok," Mia said and did just that.

After she and Brian were done then they went back to Mia's room to get dressed and just hang out.

Dom was just about to Sarah's office where he was going to meet them. Once he arrived he went to the back door where Sarah was waiting to let him in.

"Hey how's Roberto," Dom asked coming inside.

"He's good. Liz is just in my office feeding him and then we'll be ready to go," Sarah said.

"Ok," Dom said.

They didn't have long to wait before Liz was ready to go.

"Ok I'm ready," Liz said.

"Ok," Sarah said.

"Hi hun how are you doing today," Dom asked coming over to his daughter and giving her a kiss.

"I'm doing good. How's Mia," Liz asked.

"She and the babies are doing good. I don't know if your mom told you or not but I did tell the guys about you," Dom said.

"Did you tell them everything," Liz asked.

"Yeah except about you being married," Dom said.

"Oh ok," Liz said.

"Ok we ready now," Sarah asked coming back from locking her office door up.

"Yeah," Dom, Liz and Roberto said.

"Ok then," Sarah said and with that they all left the office.

The drive to the house seemed to take forever to Dom. No one said much of anything on the ride over. Each person was left to their own thoughts or as with Roberto Jr. he was sleeping in his car seat.

"Well we're here," Dom said pulling into the driveway.

"Wow when mom said big I wasn't thinking this big," Liz said getting out of the car while Roberto got Roberto Jr. out of the car.

"It's not as big as it looks on the outside," Dom said coming around the car to open Sarah's door.

"Thank you," Sarah said stepping out of the car.

"No problem," Dom said.

"Dad…dad," Liz asked trying to get Dom's attention.

"Yeah," Dom asked snapping back to attention.

"Are we going to go in or just stand here," Liz asked.

"Yeah we'll go in. Sorry just spaced out there for a minute," Dom said.

"That's fine," Liz said.

"Watch your step as you come into the garage. Looks like the guys are working again," Dom said.

"What they working on," Roberto asked trying to seem interested in his father in-law's work.

"The race cars and the guys have something special in the works," Dom said.

"So what are they working on," Liz asked.

"You'll see tonight," Dom said.

"Ok," Liz said seeing that they were almost to the house.

"Ok here we are," Dom said opening the door.

"I thought I heard you in the garage," Letty said coming up to Dom and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah you did. Liz Roberto I'd like you to meet Letty," Dom said.

"Nice to meet you," Liz said sticking her hand out.

"Like wise," Letty said shaking Liz's hand.

"Ma'ma," Roberto said tipping his head towards Letty.

"You must be Roberto and this must be Roberto Jr.," Letty said.

"Yes this is our son," Liz said.

"If you want you can put his car seat in the living room," Dom said.

"Ok," Liz said.

"Hey Dom on your way back can you go tell everyone that it's ready," Letty asked.

"Sure," Dom said.

"Thanks," Letty said.

"No problem. If you follow me I'll show you to the living room," Dom said talking to Liz and Roberto.

"Is there anything I can help you with Letty," Sarah asked.

"No I've got everything that needs to go on the table. Let's go take our seats," Letty said leaving the kitchen.

"Ok," Sarah said following Letty.

Meanwhile in the living room Dom was catching up with Liz. He hadn't seen her since the birth of his grandson which only had been a week ago. Before then the last time he'd seen her was at her wedding. It wasn't that he was ignoring her he was just busy. And he had a lot of things on his mind during that time. Besides they didn't get married until she was about six months pregnant. Liz wasn't mad at Dom for not coming around because she knew that things were hard right then.

As soon as everyone got into the dinning room then Dom said prayer and they ate. The guys mostly just asked Liz about her life as a kid. They found out that Dom was a pretty tough father when it came to some things but he was also laid back when it came to other things. They found out that she was only 19 which surprised them since Roberto was 23. They also found out that Liz and Roberto were married.

"So is that why you really left the month before we were to pull the heist," Leon asked.

"Yeah but I got the shock of my life when I got here," Dom said remembering.

_Dom had just gotten to Sarah's house where he was going to be staying until the wedding which was tomorrow. After the wedding Dom would fly out late that night._

"_Hey how was the flight," Sarah asked coming to the door._

"_It was good. Where's Liz," Dom asked._

"_She's in her room," Sarah said._

"_Down the hall and to the left," Dom asked remembering Liz saying something about it in a letter awhile ago._

"_Yeah but there's something I need to tell you before you see her," Sarah said as Dom was walking to her room._

_Dom who just figured that it was something about the wedding that Sarah wanted to talk about didn't stop to see what it was. When he got to Liz's room he got the shock of his life when he saw that his baby girl was pregnant._

"Dad…dad…dad," Liz said trying to get Dom's attention.

"What," Dom said finally snapping out of his daydream.

"Remembering when you found out I was pregnant," Liz asked.

"Yeah," Dom said.

"Well don't worry because the team can see your reaction when they watch my wedding video sometime," Liz said.

"Great," Dom said dropping because he knew there was no point in arguing with his daughter.

Half way through the meal Dom and Brian got the same idea which was to propose to their girlfriends. When they both saw that the other was about to get on one knee the other stopped.

"Go ahead Brian," Dom said.

"No you can go ahead," Brian said.

"No I insist," Dom said.

"That's alright you're older so you can go ahead," Brian said.

"Would one of you just bloody go," Jess asked surprising everyone.

"Fine," Brian and Dom said at once.

So they both got on one knee and proposed. Liz didn't get to hear Dom ask Letty because at that time Roberto jr. decided that he'd wake up.

"Mia I know I've asked you this already but will you marry me," Brian asked opening up the box that had the ring in it.

"Yes," Mia said hugging and kissing Brian.

"Letty baby will you marry me," Dom asked.

"No," Letty said.

"Letty…wait what," Dom asked surprised that she'd turned him down.

"You don't want to marry me Dominic," Letty said.

"And why is that," Dom asked forgetting that there were people watching.

"Because I haven't been honest with you," Letty said tears forming in her eyes.

"What haven't you been honest about," Dom asked still on one knee.

"I'm" Letty started to say before she was cut off by a scream from Mia.

"Mia what's wrong," Dom asked turning to in time to see his sister clutching her stomach.

"I think…I…I…I'm…in…lab…lab…labor," Mia exclaimed.

"Get her to her bedroom," Sarah said.

"Ok," Brian said shocked that it was happening now.

So Brian and Dom helped Mia to her bedroom which took a while since they had to keep stopping because she was having contractions.

"Dom go get the car," Sarah ordered.

"Ok," Dom said leaving to go get the car.

"Mia I want to check you to see how far along you are," Sarah said.

"Ok," Mia said lying on the bed.

So while Brian was talking to Mia Sarah was checking her.

"Mia how long have you been having the pains," Brian asked holding Mia's hand.

"Since I woke up this morning. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin tonight," Mia said.

"You wouldn't have ruined the night. You should have said something to me or Dom," Brian said.

"I'm sorry," Mia said starting to cry.

"Hey it's alright," Brian said kissing her forehead.

"You're two centimeters along," Sarah said smiling from the end of the bed.

"So that's good," Brian asked while Mia was pulling her pants back up.

"Yeah it means that we have time to get her to the hospital," Sarah said.

"Ok so what now," Brian asked.

"Help me help Mia off the bed and we'll get her down stairs and to the hospital," Sarah said.

"Ok," Brian said getting up from the floor where he was kneeling by Mia.

Before Sarah could get to the other end of the bed to help Mia up Dom came rushing in.

"What's going on," Dom asked about ready to loose it.

"Sorry I was just checking her to make sure that we had time to get her to the hospital and we do," Sarah said seeing the look on Dom's face.

"Oh ok," Dom said coming over to Mia to help her off the bed.

After Dom and Brian got Mia off the bed they headed for the car. What Brian and Mia didn't notice was there was no one in the house. They had all left to head to the hospital so they could be there once Mia got there.

After they got Mia into the car which took awhile since they were using Dom's car which only had two doors they were off. Brian who was in the back was trying to keep Mia calm and help her breath during the contractions. Dom who was driving almost got them into a wreck halfway there because every time Mia screamed he looked over to the passenger seat to make sure she was alright.

"I can't take this anymore," Mia screamed when she felt a great pressure release.

"What just happened," Dom asked looking scared out of his mind.

"Don't worry that was just her water breaking. Just concentrate on the road. Don't worry Mia we're almost there," Sarah said from the back seat.

"Breath Mia," Brian said.

"You try breathing when it feels like all the air is getting suck out of you," Mia said through gritted teeth.

"She told you," Dom said chuckling at Bran.

"I don't know what you find so funny. You'll be going through this first hand in about seven months," Mia said.

Before Dom or Brian could ask what she was talking about they arrived at the hospital. Sarah had told Liz to get Ted and have him be waiting at the hospital with a wheelchair for when they got there. Once Dom parked in front of the doors he got out of the car.

"Here let me help you," Dom said rushing to the other side of the car where Vince was already waiting for him.

"Thanks," Mia said taking his and Vince's hand.

Jess, Vince, Leon, Letty, Liz, Roberto and Roberto Jr. had all come ahead to warn the hospital that Sarah was coming.

Dom and Vince found out that it was a mistake to give Mia their hand because not two seconds after they grabbed her hands she was squeezing the daylights out of theirs.

"Now you see how I felt," Brian said getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Vince said rubbing his hand.

"I heard that," Mia shouted back at them.

"Come on guys no time to waste," Sarah said up ahead of them.

"Ok," Brian said running to get along side the wheelchair holding Mia's hand and getting it squeezed to death.

Once they finally got Mia inside they got her to the room where the twins would be born. After Mia changed into a hospital gown she got onto the bed where Sarah hooked her up to monitors.

"Lay back Mia and I'll see how far along you are," Sarah said.

"Ok," Mia said leaning back with the help of Brian and Dom who was still in the room.

"Good news you're about six cementer dilated," Sarah said.

"This is going to be a long night," Mia said feeling another contraction hit.

"Remember breath," Brian whispered into Mia's ear.

"You say that one more time and I'll give you something to breath about," Mia said through clinched teeth.

After the contraction finally let up Dom took the chance to talk to Mia.

"What did you mean that I'll be going through this in seven months," Dom asked.

"She's talking about the fact that I'm pregnant with your child," Letty said coming into the room.

"What? You are? Is that why you couldn't marry me," Dom asked.

"Yeah I didn't think you'd want to marry me," Letty said starting to cry.

"Why not baby," Dom asked coming over to Letty.

"I hate to interrupt your little thing but leave," Mia said feeling another contraction coming on.

So with that they stepped outside the door.

"I thought that you didn't want more kids," Letty said.

"At this age I wasn't planning on having any more kids but I didn't say I didn't want them. I want them if you want them," Dom said hugging Letty.

"I want them," Letty said.

"Then we're having this one," Dom said putting his hand on Letty's stomach.

"Congratulations dad," Liz said coming up to her dad and hugging him and then Letty.

"You'll never change will you," Dom asked smirking at Liz.

"Not as long as I live. Beside I wasn't meaning to ease drop I was coming to see how Mia was," Liz said.

"She's doing good as far as I can tell. We just got kicked out of the room. Your mom says she's six centimeters along," Dom said.

"Well she still has a ways to go," Liz said.

"Yeah so if I were you guys I'd just go to the lobby and hang out," Sarah said coming out of the room.

"Mia doesn't want to see anyone," Dom asked looking hurt.

"At this point she's about to kick Brian out of the room, so no to any other visitors," Sarah said.

"Ok," Dom said and left with Letty and Liz.

As the hours went on Mia was able to get up and walk around the hospital a little to get the labor moving. About two hours after they got there she'd gotten so sick of Brian that now Letty was walking with her down the halls.

By time ten that night came around Mia had the whole team including Liz who was holding Roberto Jr., Sarah and Roberto walking with her down the halls. She'd finally forgive Brian after she had a really nasty contraction.

"Mia why don't we go back to your room so I can check you," Sarah asked.

"Sure," Mia said and with that they all made their way back to her room.

Once there everyone except Brian and Sarah were kicked out by Mia.

"Congratulations you're ten centimeters dilated," Sarah said with a big grin on her face.

"So can I start pushing," Mia asked hopefully.

"On the next contract yes you can," Sarah said.

Mia didn't have long to wait because she felt it happening as Sarah was saying it.

"Ok Mia I want you to take your hands and bring them around the back of your legs bring them to your chest. Now bear down and Brian will count for you," Sarah said helping Mia get into position.

"Ok push," Sarah exclaimed.

So Brian counted and Mia pushed and then took a deep breath after words. That's the way it went for the next hour until twin number one decided to finally come.

"Ok Mia you can stop pushing now I can see the head," Sarah said.

"Just get it out," Mia said tired and ready for this to be over with already since it was eleven.

"Ok on the next contraction I want you to push but not as hard," Sarah said.

"Ok," Mia said and started pushing again.

"Ok you can stop now she's out," Sarah exclaimed.

"What we have a daughter," Brian asked dumb founded.

"Yes a healthy beautiful baby girl," Sarah said.

"Mia did you hear that," Brian asked kissing Mia's face.

"I might be in labor but I'm not death. Can I see her," Mia asked.

"Brian do you want to cut the cord before I hand her off to the nurse. Here you go," Sarah said holding up the squirming baby.

"Sure," Brian said going over to see his baby girl.

"Just cut right here," Sarah said helping Brian.

After Brian did that then Sarah handed the baby off to a team that was waiting for the baby. They had two teams waiting just because they didn't know what to expect with them being about a month early.

"Ok Mia get ready to meet your other child," Sarah said getting ready again.

"No I can't do this," Mia said.

"Yes you can Mia. You're the strongest girl I've ever known," Brian said kissing Mia's forehead.

"I can't," Mia said.

"Yes you can baby. Look I'll get you ice cream after this is all over with," Brian said.

"Fine but it better be a carton of ice cream," Mia said getting ready again.

"What ever you want," Brian said smiling.

"Good," Mia said before she started pushing again.

About thirty minutes of pushing more and their son was joining the world.

"It's a boy," Sarah exclaimed.

"Can I see him," Mia asked.

"Sure let's just get him and you cleaned up and then you can see them both," Sarah said.

"Brian did you hear that we have a son and daughter," Mia said.

"Yeah I know isn't it great," Brian asked.

"So what are you going to name them," Sarah asked from the end of the bed.

"We really haven't talked about it," Brian said.

"Actually I was thinking for a girl we'd name her Jamie Alexandria O'Connor and for our son we'd name him Brian Jordan O'Connor," Mia said.

"I like those names," Brian said.

"Good because I wasn't going to budge," Mia said

"And what if I didn't like the names," Brian asked.

"Then you would have just had to live with it," Mia said smiling at Brian.

"Hmm I see," Brian said smiling at Mia.

"Here is your son and daughter," Sarah said placing them both in Mia's arms.

"Look at them Brian. Can you believe that you helped make them," Mia asked.

"No I can't," Brian said with this look of total peace on his face.

"Hey there Brian. Hey Jamie," Mia said.

"They are so beautiful," Brian said.

"Yeah I know," Mia said looking at their children.

"Umm Brian," Mia more or less asked.

"Yeah," Brian asked not looking up from their children.

"You do realize that we don't have a place for them to stay don't you," Mia asked.

"Didn't think about that until now," Brian said.

"Oh well I guess we can deal with that latter since they weren't suppose to be for another month I figured we'd have time guess not," Mia said.

"No I guess not," Brian said taking their son out of Mia's arms.

So that's how it was for about an hour. Mia and Brian were getting to know their child and visa versa.

"Hey you guys up to some company," Dom asked pecking his head in about one the next morning.

"Sure," Mia said.

So with that Sarah, Liz who was still holding Roberto Jr. who was wide awake now, Roberto, Dom, Letty, Jess, Vince and Leon all can into the room at once.

"Hey guys sorry forgot you guys were here," Mia said.

"I know how that goes," Liz said.

"Hey you were right they could fit on the changing table together," Jess said.

"Hey what that for," Jess asked after Vince hit him upside the head.

"You weren't suppose to say anything," Vince said.

"Oh yeah," Jess said.

"They're so cute," Letty said.

"Thanks," Mia said.

"So what are my niece and nephew's names," Dom asked.

"Your niece's name is Jamie Alexandria O'Connor and your nephew's name is Brian Jordan O'Connor," Mia said.

"Those are nice," Jess said.

"Jess just keep your mouth shut from now on ok," Vince asked.

"Fine," Jess said.

"Hey Vince remember when you said you'd be willing to baby sit sometime? Still willing," Mia asked.

"Yeah they don't seem too hard to handle," Vince said.

"Just wait until they come home," Liz mumbled to herself.

"I don't mean to be the meany but you all need to go now," Sarah said.

"You heard her," Dom said seeing that Jess and Vince might start to protest.

"We'll see you guys in the morning," Dom said as everyone was leaving.

"Bye," everyone said on their way out.

"Bye," Mia and Brian said at once.

"See you in the morning," Dom said coming over to Mia and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye," Mia said returning the kiss.

"See you man," Dom said to Brian.

"Bye," Brian said and with that Dom left.

"Do you want me to take them to the nursery," Sarah asked.

"Yeah just for tonight," Mia said handing Brian their daughter.

"Ok. Night," Sarah said taking them from Brian.

"Night," Mia and Brian said at the same time.

"Night," Mia said to Brian after Sarah had left.

"Night," Brian said coming over and giving Mia a kiss.

And with that Brian turned out the lights and crashed on the chair by Mia's bed. They were both asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning the team came back to see the twins again. Since Sarah, Liz, Roberto and their son were there too they took one big family pix. They just hung out and talked about how life was going to change now with two little ones in the house. The guys left saying that they had a car to finish up for the race that night.

Since Mia wasn't going to be released until the middle of next week because they wanted to keep an eye on the twins Dom, Vince, Brian, Leon and Jess all decided that two of them would stay with Mia and the twins at all times. They wanted to make sure that nothing happened and that Tom didn't try anything since he'd been quite for awhile now.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Part: 13 of 18

AN: This is going to be from Mia's POV and regular. Don't remember if

I put this or not Letty did know about Dom's daughter and son before the guys found out.

AN2: Since I had someone ask me about everyone's ages here they are:

Brian: 28

Mia: 26

Letty: 30

Dom: 34

Jess: 25

Vince: 24

Leon: 31

(Some of the ages I made up but some I used how old they were when the movie was made. Vince's I got from the movie, ok?)

Mia's POV 

I can't believe that it's been five months since the twins came home.

It feels like it was only yesterday that I got a pretty big shock when I got home. It seems that Vince, Leon and Jess were doing the babies' room behind my back. They took Vince's old room and turned it into theirs. They got a hold of some designs that I'd done for the babies' room. I had done one that would look good for just boys. Another that would be good for just girls and then the last that would look good for either. So now their room is done in Whiny the Poo. They really want to do a room in just cars but I don't want them to until Brian's older. See they want to put race cars on his wall but I don't want that until he's at least eight or older. I'm hoping that I can hold off on my son wanting to race until he is at least thirty. But I'm thinking if I

can get him to eighteen then that'll have to be good enough for me. Letty and I have been planning for our weddings. We've decided that we're going to have a double wedding. Right now the wedding's set for June 24th because at that point if everything goes as planned then it'll been two weeks since Letty gave birth. As of now we don't know what she's having because they wanted to be surprised.

JUNE 23rd

Tomorrow was the wedding and as of right now Letty had yet to have her

baby. Sarah had said that if the baby hadn't come by Friday which was two days away she would either induce or break Letty's water. Letty was quite hoping that the baby decided to come on his/her own. The wedding was going to be in the back yard. The maid of honor was going to be Liz and the best men were going to be Leon and Vince. The witnesses were going to be: Sarah, Roberto, Jess, and a couple of girls that they'd picked up since being down there. Sarah and Roberto were going to be watching the kids since they figured that Jess wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to do that. The priest was from a local

Catholic Church that Letty and Mia had found. What none of them knew was there was going to be an uninvited guest.

JUNE 24th

Dom had been so nervous all day long that he was now currently sitting in a chair in his room tied to it and gagged because they were tired of

Dom's ranting and pacing. As of right now Brian wasn't doing much better. He was pacing back and forth in front of Dom.

"Would you calm down everything's going to be all right," Leon said.

"How do you know that," Brian asked stopping long enough in his pacing to hear the answer.

"Because I just know it will be," Leon said.

"But how," Brian asked.

"Because you'll marry a beautiful girl and raise lots of children until you grow old," Leon said getting up to answer the door.

"Are you guys ready," Sarah asked.

"We are but I don't know about the grooms," Leon said.

"What do you mean," Sarah asked.

"Take a look yourself," Leon said giving her room to look in.

"Oh I see what you mean," Sarah said seeing Dom tied to the chair and

Brian pacing.

"Don't worry all guys are like that. Heck Roberto was like that when

Liz went into labor. Once you untie Dom then come down so we can start," Sarah said.

"So are the girls nervous too," Brian who'd stopped pacing asked.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"OK we'll be down," Leon said shutting the door after Sarah had left.

"You heard her boys time to go," Leon said going over to Dom and untying him from the chair.

"Just be happy that it's my wedding day otherwise I'd make you pay,"

Dom said after he removed the rag from around his mouth.

"Just go," Leon said and with that the guys headed down stairs.

The backyard was done in purple and white flowers. There was a gazebo

where the two couples would be married. The priest was already waiting for them when the guys got out there. Since either of the girls had their dad there, Jess was going to walk both of them down the isle.

Meanwhile back upstairs the girls were getting ready to come down stairs where Jess would be waiting for them. Letty didn't know if it was nerves or what but for some reason her stomach was bothering her a little bit. She didn't say anything to anyone because she didn't want to ruin her wedding day.

"Are you two ready," Jess asked from the bottom of the step.

"Yes," both girls said at once.

Once they got outside Jess turned on the wedding music that they had recorded off the Internet. The guys had taken the speakers from the garage and put them outside so that they could have the music playing.

As the girls and Jess were making their way down the isle everyone's eyes were on them and their dresses. The girls had decided that they were going to wear off the shoulder dresses. Letty being afraid that her dress would be too big got it so that if she was still pregnant that it had strings inside to adjust it. By looking at Letty you could tell that she was pregnant but because she wasn't that big of a girl she didn't look that pregnant in the dress.

"You may all take your seats," Jack the priest said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two couples," Jack said.

Halfway through his talk Letty realized that it wasn't nerves that was making her stomach so upset it was the fact that she was in labor!

"Do you Letty take Dominic to be your lawful wedded husband to love, honor and obey until death do you part," Jack asked.

"I do," Letty panted out.

"Letty what's wrong," Dom asked noticing for the first time how pale she was.

"I'm in labor," Letty panted out.

"Sarah get over here," Dom said panicking.

"Let's get her upstairs," Sarah said knowing that there was no time to get her to the hospital.

"Go ahead and continue," Dom said as he went with Letty into the house.

"Sorry Jack we'll have to do this later," Mia said also heading into the house.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll go see what's going on," Brian said also going into the house.

"Jack we'll give you a call when the baby comes but I think for now you might want to just go back to the church," Leon said.

"OK," Jack said closing his bible and starting to head to the front of the house.

What none of them saw was Tim leaving with the priest. By time Roberto and Liz got all the kids settled down for a nap since it was already two in the afternoon Letty's labor was in full swing.

"Take it that she doesn't want anyone in there," Liz asked coming to

Mia and Dom's door seeing the team standing out there.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"Hmm," Liz said.

So for the next ten hours they all stayed by the door listening to

Letty cursing out Dom. It got so bad at one point that the kids woke up and started screaming so Mia, Brian and Liz had to go attend to them.

About one a.m. June 25th the ones that had fallen asleep were woken up to the sound a Letty screaming followed by a baby's cries.

"It's a boy," Sarah said loud enough that everyone could hear her.

"Did you hear that I have a nephew," Mia said.

"Mia I think our neighbors heard," Vince said.

After a couple of minutes Dom came out of the room with his son in his arms.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were out here," Dom said.

"It's fine most of us fell asleep any ways," Leon said.

"How's Letty," Mia asked.

"Sleeping right now," Dom said.

"Did she get to see this little bundle of joy," Mia asked rubbing her nephew's hand.

"Yeah for about five minutes and then she was just too tired to stay up any longer. Says she's really sorry about that," Dom said.

"Hey it's fine. I was about ready to fall asleep when I had the twins too," Mia said.

"So what are you going to name him," Brian asked. "Alex Jonathan Toretto after dad," Dom said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad would have been proud of you Dom," Mia said kissing her brother on his cheek.

"I hate to do this but I need to borrow this little guy for a couple of minutes," Sarah said coming out of the room.

"How's Letty," Mia asked.

"Sleeping. She'll be fine," Sarah said.

"So how was the wedding," Dom asked after Sarah had left.

"We're not married Dom," Mia said.

"Why not," Dom asked.

"Because I didn't feel that it was right," Mia said.

"Oh," Dom said.

"Here you go," Sarah said handing Alex back to Dom.

"Well I'm going to go put this little guy in his crib and then get some shut eye," Dom said barely being able to keep his eyes opened.

"Yeah we should be going. Congrads dad," Liz said.

"Thank you honey," Dom said hugging his daughter being careful not to squeeze Alex.

"Hey why don't you guys take our room and we'll sleep in the kids' room," Mia asked.

"No we couldn't do that," Liz said.

"No I insist," Mia said.

"Are you sure," Liz asked.

"Positive," Mia said.

"OK thanks," Liz said.

"No problem," Mia said.

"Night everyone," Dom said heading back into his and Letty's room.

"Night," everyone said to his back.

After the remaining people had said good night to each other they headed off to their rooms. Mia went back to her and Brian's room to get some extra blankets and then headed to the kids' room where Roberto Jr. was also staying.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Part: 14 of 18

Friday June 25th

By time Letty woke up it was already one in the afternoon. Dom wasn't in the room but he'd left a note on the bed saying to ring the bell when she woke and he'd be up. So Letty rang the bell.

"Hey honey how are you feeling," Dom said coming into the room with

Alex in his arms.

"Like I've been ran over by a train," Letty said not noticing Dom holding their son.

"Well that's why you've got to take it easy for awhile. I have someone here that wants to meet you," Dom said coming over to the bed and handing Alex to Letty after he helped her sit up.

"Hey little guy," Letty said looking at her son.

"Did Mia and Brian leave for their honeymoon with the twins," Letty asked.

"No we're not even married yet," Mia said coming into Letty and Dom's room.

"Why not," Letty asked looking up from her son.

"Because as soon as you went into labor I came up here to see if there was anything I could do to help," Mia said.

"Oh Mia I'm sorry that I ruined your plans," Letty said.

"Don't worry you didn't. Besides I really don't want to go I rather take the twins to see their dad race then be stuck in some hotel," Mia said.

"Hmm," Letty said knowing how Mia felt.

"The guys are wondering if you'd like some company," Mia asked.

"Sure," Letty said.

"Come in guys," Mia said opening the door to let Brian, Vince, Leon,

Jess, Sarah, Liz and Roberto in.

So for the next couple of hours they all hung out in Letty and Dom's room until Sarah said that they had to leave to let Letty rest.

"See you later dad," Liz said.

"You're going," Dom asked sad to see his daughter leave.

"Yeah we both have to work tomorrow and I think you guys need some time alone," Liz said.

"Well thanks for coming," Dom said going over to his daughter and hugging her.

"No problem," Liz said and with that she and Roberto who also said good bye to his father-in-law left.

For the next three days Dom and Letty were pretty much left on their own. Everyone tried to stay out of their way so that they could bond with their son. But Letty and Mia did talk and they decided that they were going to have the wedding on July 1st.

The one thing that had been bothering Sarah for the last couple of days was trying to figure out who the guy at the wedding in the back was. It wasn't until she went to see Letty again on the 29th that she figured it out.

THE HOUSE

"Hey Dom, Letty I don't think you're going to like hearing this but there was someone at your wedding that wasn't on the guest list," Sarah said.

"Who's that," Dom asked trying to figure out who it could have been.

"It was my ex boyfriend," Sarah said.

"This guy did he have a beard and medium length hair. Also is he strong build," Dom asked afraid that Tim might have been there.

"Yes how did you know," Sarah asked.

"That ass," Dom said.

"What are you talking about," Sarah asked confused.

"Our neighbor that's been trying to get to Mia was at the wedding," Dom said.

"His name isn't Jim is it," Sarah asked.

"No it's Tim," Dom said.

"That's his brother's name," Sarah said.

"I still think that it was him," Dom said.

"What's going on," Letty asked coming into the kitchen with Alex in her arms.

"Tim was at the wedding and he's Sarah's ex boyfriend," Dom said.

"How do you know," Mia asked also coming into the kitchen.

"Because Sarah described him but Tim's not his real name that's his brother's name," Dom said.

"So what are we going to do," Letty asked.

"We're going to have Jess look to see if he can find anything on the internet," Dom said.

"Wait Dom why would Tim want to do anything to you guys? I'm the one that dated him," Sarah said.

"When did you date him," Dom asked.

"Right before I started dating you. Why," Sarah asked.

"Because for the last couple of months he's been stocking Mia. He has some weird obsession with her," Dom said.

"But I still don't get why he would want to go after her," Sarah said.

"I don't know but the sooner we find out the better," Dom said going over to the intercom that they'd put in so that they could call someone from the house that's in the garage.

"Yeah," Jess's voice came over the intercom.

"Jess I want you to get onto the Internet and see what you can find out about our lovely neighbor Tim," Dom said.

"Why," Jess asked confused.

"Because I want you to. Just do it," Dom said letting go of the button.

"OK," Jess said.

"So what now," Mia asked.

"Now you and Letty stay in the house with the kids and don't leave unless two of us are with you," Dom said.

"Dom stop flipping out he's not going to do anything," Sarah said not understanding why Dom was acting this way.

"You don't know that. Besides why did you dump him," Dom asked.

"Because I liked you and he just wasn't right for me," Sarah said.

"Oh," Dom said.

After that Dom headed out to the garage to see what Jess could find.

Sarah said she just needed some fresh air but she really headed out to the garage to talk to Dom.

"Dom can I talk to you," Sarah asked.

"Sure what's up," Dom asked.

"What I didn't want to say in front of the girls is I didn't dump Jim

for the reason I said. I dumped him because he started getting controlling and he was acting weird. See a few months after I moved here he came looking for me. He said that me and Liz belonged to him and that he wanted us to be a family. He said that I did the right thing about giving up your son. I went to the cops but they said that in less he threatened to kill me there wasn't anything they could do. He never tried to do anything again when I got with my partner at the hospital Jeff. I think he thought that I'd moved on from you or something. That guy's bad news is all I can say," Sarah said.

"Has he tried to contact you lately? And why didn't you tell me," Dom asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd moved on and I didn't think you cared. No he hasn't tried to contact me," Sarah said.

"I do care what happens to you and Liz and our grandson. Do you think that he might have had something to do with Dom Jr. dieing," Dom asked thinking of what Sarah had said earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And no I don't think so. Dom his whole family is crazy. The only one not is the sister," Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah," Dom said.

"Welcome," Sarah said and headed back inside.

"So what have you found Jess," Dom asked coming into the garage.

"Nothing it's like he doesn't exist," Jess said.

"Try Jim instead of Tim," Dom said.

"OK," Jess said.

About two hours later Dom came back into the house to get the girls so

Jess could tell them all together what he'd found.

"OK what did you find," Dom asked after everyone was in the garage.

"Well Tim is actually Jim. And he has a record back in the US They have an arrest warrant out for him," Jess said.

"What did he do," Mia asked.

"They think that he killed his brother's wife and stole their children," Jess said.

"What? Are you saying that those two girls are not really his," Mia asked fearing what the answer would be.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jess said.

"What about the brother," Brian asked.

"They don't think that he had anything to do with it but they're not 100 sure. The girl's parents think that he did because he's not all there or that's what they say," Jess said pointing to the article on the computer that said that.

"So what do we do now? If we turn him in then he'll turn us in too,"

Mia said.

"I say that we beat the shit out of him and then dispose of his body,"

Vince said.

"Yeah let's do that and then go spend the next eight years in jail,"

Letty said sarcastically.

"I say that we have two people sneak into his house to get info on him and then I call my dad and tell him what we've find," Brian said in one breath.

"Just two problems one how are you guys going to get in there without getting caught and second what happens if your dad turns on you guys,"

Sarah asked.

"My dad won't turn on us. If he was going to then he'd done it by now. He knows where I am," Brian said.

"For not getting caught I say that we do it on the wedding day. Leon and myself will do it while you four are getting married," Vince said.

"You don't think he's going to wonder why you're not there," Sarah asked.

"No because Brian, Dom, Leon and myself are going to stage a big fight in the garage. We're going to make sure that he hears us. We're gong to do it right before the wedding day. It'll be that I like Mia and want her for myself and Leon likes Letty and doesn't understand why Dom won't let him take her out for a romantic dinner," Vince said.

"How long have you been thinking of this," Mia asked.

"I just thought of that," Vince said.

"Oh," Mia said.

"Yeah I say we do that but when," Brian asked.

"I say we do it the 31st," Vince said.

"OK it's all set," Dom said.

"Hey I don't think that you should be shouting something like that," Letty said.

"Then what do you want it to be," Vince asked.

"I don't know but not about us," Letty said.

"No see it's prefect because if Tim thinks that there's a raft between you four then he'll think that he might have a chance," Jess said.

"Fine," Letty said knowing that she was defeated.

"Just one problem how are we going to get the police to believe us," Leon asked.

"You're going to take pictures of anything important," Dom said.

"Oh," Leon said.

"So it's all set," Dom said.

"Wait do you want me to call my dad to let him know," Brian asked.

"If I were you guys I wouldn't because your house could be bugged,"

Sarah said.

"What," Mia asked not happy because she knew Tim might be onto them now.

"He might have bugged the house so that he would know what's going on,"

Sarah said.

"So what do we do," Mia asked.

"Nothing until the 31st," Dom said.

"No I think that we need to start not getting along that way the fight isn't just out of the blue," Leon said.

"Yeah I think that we should do that too," Brian said.

"Then it's set tomorrow we'll start not getting along," Dom said.

"OK," Vince said.

"Wait he's heard stuff so you don't think he's going to start wondering why you four are fighting," Letty asked.

"Letty he's not home right now so two to one he's not recording what we say," Leon said.

"OK," Letty said feeling a little better.

So the rest of the night was spent out in the garage because the girls didn't want to let something slip that shouldn't because they had seen Tim's car pull up to the house around five when they were making supper. The next morning Mia and Letty were just going to act like they had fallen asleep in the garage waiting for the boys to get down with their poker game. After Sarah checked Letty over she went home to go talk to Liz and Roberto and tell them what was going on.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 out of 18

June 31st

"Hey Dom where's the hammer," Vince asked.

"The last time I checked it was in the tool box did you check again," Dom asked catching onto what Vince was doing.

"Yeah and I even asked Leon and he said that you had it last. So where is it," Vince asked getting angry that it wasn't where it was suppose to be.

"I don't know," Dom said also getting angry.

"Here it is," Jess said picking it up off Vince's tool box.

"So where was it," Vince asked going back into the garage really angry now or that's what Tim thought who was outback with his daughters.

"On your tool box," Jess said knowing what was going on.

"Well it wasn't there a minute ago," Vince said about ready to blow steam.

"That's where it was," Jess said acting afraid that Vince might slug him for saying that.

So that's the way it went for the rest of the day. Either Dom or Brian was getting mad at Leon or Vince or visa versa. By the end of the day it was so bad that Tim actually believed that they were really fighting. The girls of course acted like they were sticking by their man.

Two days later on the 31st it was so bad over at the garage that Tim had seen Leon and Vince leave with their suitcases. Today had been the final straw for both men. Tim had heard the fight start about eight that morning and last for two hours. The girls had tried to break it up but to no vale. There wasn't anything that Letty and Mia could do but watch as their two friends walked out of their lives or that's what Tim thought. What he didn't know was while he was at the wedding tomorrow his house was going to be giving up it's little secrets.

The whole team was happy when they saw the look on Tim's face because they knew he bought every word. All they had to do now was hope that the guys didn't get caught tomorrow when they were over at his house.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16 of 18

AN: I'm sooooooooo sorry for how long it took me to update. I hope it's worth the wait.

Also thank you for all the reviews.

JULY 1st

Letty and Mia weren't as nervous as they were saying they were. They were acting like they were because they didn't know if Tim was listening in on them. While they were talking they were actually writing or reading what the other had written down.

Since Vince and Leon had left the house for what Tim thought was good. Dom and Brian had Roberto be best man but they were still having Jess walk the girls down the isle.

"You girls ready," Sarah asked coming into their room.

"Yeah," both girls said at once.

"Ok then come on Jess's waiting at the bottom of the stairs," Sarah said.

"Ok," both girls said and with that they headed down the stairs where Jess was meeting them.

After Jess had started the music all three of them walked down the isle.

"You may all be seated," Jack said.

Meanwhile at Jim's house.

"You check Jim's room and I'll check his office," Vince said to Leon very quietly in case Jim had bugs in his house too.

Instead of replying Leon gave Vince the thumbs up sign.

While Leon was looking in Jim's room he decided that he'd look under the bed to see what he could find. That's where he found all of Jim's secrets. There was a journal that had everything they needed to know to get Jim thrown into jail. Being careful to be quite Leon taped every page. He did it fast enough so he could get every page but slow enough that they would be able to read it. They had decided that they weren't going to use cameras because if the house was bugged then it would pick up the sound of the flash so instead they used camcorders.

In Jim's office Vince was finding stuff that would get Jim thrown into jail also. He found a picture of Mia sleeping when she was still in the hospital but Jim had put the girls' picture with it so it looked like they were also sleeping on the bed with Mia. Then the one thing that really disturbed Vince was the picture that they'd taken of the group was there but where Brian's head should have been Jim had put his own head there. Then Vince found a calendar that had important events that Mia was going to be going to or had went to. He had all her doctors' appointments and the twin's doctor's appointments. He also had when the wedding was supposed to be and when it was going to take place the second time around. While Vince was finding all of this he was also recording it with his camcorder.

Vince and Leon would have searched other parts of the house except that they both heard Dom say I do. They knew then that it was time to get out of there. See that was their cue that the wedding was over. So they packed up their bags and headed out of the door with Jim being none the wiser or so they thought. What they didn't know was he had a camera recording them.

After Vince and Leon left the house they went to Ben's house where they were going to all meet up later that night.

Back at the house everything was in full swing for the reception. Dom had turned on his cell phone so that Ben could call him when the guys got to his house.

Mia and Letty were holding onto the kids like there was no tomorrow. They were both keeping an eye on Jim.

"Hey Dom I see that we're down to a couple of beers so I'm going to run to the store and grab some more," Jess said.

"Ok man but be careful," Dom said.

"I will be. And congrads again," Jess said slapping Dom on the back.

"Thanks man," Dom said.

"No sweat," Jess said and with that he left.

"Hey where's Jess going," Letty asked coming up behind Dom carrying Alex.

"He had to go make a beer trip said he'd be back later," Dom said kissing Letty on the cheek.

"He better be," Letty said returning the kiss.

"Don't worry," Dom said.

About twenty minutes after Jess left he came back.

"About time," Dom said.

"Sorry I met this really cute girl and she gave me her address. So if it's cool with you I'm going to head out," Jess said which he was really going to Ben's house where he was going to get the videos ready for everyone to watch after the party.

"Sure see you later. Hey tell the others bye first though." Dom said.

"Will do," Jess said heading where Mia and Letty were talking to Sarah.

"Sorry ladies but I'm going to be heading out," Jess said.

"Why," Mia asked.

"Girl waiting," Jess said.

"Well thanks for coming and see you when we get back," Mia said hugging Jess with her free arm.

"Well you and Brian have fun with the twins," Jess said returning the hug.

"Oh we will," Mia said.

"Get over here Jess," Letty said when Jess started walking off without saying bye to her first.

"Have fun but not too much fun," Letty said.

"You know I won't," Jess said and with that he left.

After the party was over everyone left to go to Ben's house where Jess, Leon and Vince were. However everyone didn't leave at once they left at different times starting with Sarah. It was that she had to be at the office early the next day so she needed her rest. Then about an hour later Liz and Roberto left saying that they had to go put their son to bed. Since Mia and Brian were going to go stay a couple of days in a hotel with the twins they left next. Their accuse was they didn't want to be on the road really late. As Mia and Brian were leaving so did Jim being none the wiser of what happened at his house.

"So you ready to go to Ben's," Letty asked after they had cleaned up.

"Yeah since he's probably wondering why we haven't brought over Alex for him to see," Dom said.

"Then let me just go change and we'll leave," Letty said handing Dom Alex and then going up to change.

Ben's house

"Ok let's get this show on the road," Dom said coming in behind Letty who was carrying Alex.

"Ok I've got all of the footage set up. All we have to do is start the tape," Jess said.

"Get everyone together and then get it started," Dom said coming over to Jess.

"They're all in the kitchen getting snacks," Jess said turning to look at Dom.

"What is this a party?" Dom asked raising a his eye brow.

"Well yeah what else would it be?" Mia asked coming out of the kitchen with snacks and drinks.

"Hey where are the twins?" Dom asked.

"They're in Ben's room sleeping," Mia said.

"Oh," Dom said.

"Let's get this show on the road," Leon said a little too loudly.

"Shush before you wake the kids. Or you can try to put all of them back to sleep when they wake up," Letty said coming out of Ben's room.

"Sorry," Leon said.

"So we ready now," Jess asked.

"Let's go," Vince said.

"Why don't we have Vince and Leon tell us about what's on their tape," Mia suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," Letty said.

"Go ahead guys tell us about each of your videos," Dom said.

"The first video is of some notebook," Jess said.

"That's mine," Leon said.

"Ok," Jess said and turned on the tape.

"What I found is that he writes down what happens in our lives. He has how Mia's doctors appointments go along with the twins. Wait go back Jess," Leon said noticing something that he hadn't when he'd been taping.

"Where to?" Jess asked.

"Back to the very first page," Leon said.

"Ok," Jess said rewinding the tape.

"What's that say?" Dom asked.

"Today my sister and I stole that bitch's baby. She doesn't deserve it. She wouldn't go out with me so she doesn't need it. She already has one. Finally my sister will have a child like she wants. The only thing she doesn't know is that I stole the kid. I told her the parents died and they wanted me to raise it. But I couldn't raise it. They'll never know that their child is still alive and that's the way it should be," Vince said.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Dom shouted.

"Dom calm down. We'll get him but we have to be smart about it," Sarah said.

"How can you sit there so calmly when our son is out there still alive?" Dom asked standing up by this point.

"I want to kill him just as badly but you have to remember you're a wanted man. All he has to do is turn you in. And you'll never seen Dom Jr. in your life time," Sarah said.

"She's right man," Vince said.

"Yeah I know but it still doesn't mean that I have to like it," Dom said.

"I know but let's think about this calmly with clear heads," Sarah said coming over to Dom and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Little did any of them know Jim was finding out what had happened in his house. He now had them on breaking and entering. Any proof they had now would go down the drain. What Jim didn't know was the guys were figuring out a plan to get him thrown into jail.

Two days later…

The guys had come up with a plan on how to get Jim put in jail. They hadn't used a credit card or anything to open Jim's front door they'd used a key that they just happened to know the place of. So now Sarah and Liz were at the police station talking to someone.

"So you have the proof that he stole your son?" Dective James asked.

"Yes here it is," Sarah said handing over the tapes.

"Thank you. We'll look over this and get back to you," James said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"Welcome," James said smiling at Sarah.

Two days after that everyone saw the cops pull up to Jim's house. They saw him put in the back of the car. They figured that it was over and they'd be rid of him forever. But they were wrong.

Five hours later…

Knock, knock, knock

"Hello," Dom said opening the door to see a cop standing there.

"Turn around now!" the cop ordered.

"What's this about?" Dom asked.

"I said turn around!" the cop ordered again.

"Officer what's going on?" Dom asked after he turned around.

"You're under arrest for fleeing the United State," the cop said.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked.

What he hadn't realized was while he was getting haraashed there were more cops coming in to arrest the others. The only one that didn't get arrested was Mia because she wasn't wanted.

After they got to the station they took each of them to different rooms and started asking them questions.

None of them would talk so they threw them in a holding cell for 24 hours thinking that maybe they'd then talk.

24 hours later…

After a rough night none of them were ready to talk yet. So now all they had to do was wait for the trial.


	17. Chapter 17

Part: 17 of 18

Today August 25th was finally the day that Dom, Vince, Jess, Brian, Letty, and Leon were getting their trial.

Tom's trial would start a week later.

It took the judge a week to decide what he was going to do with them. Since Dominic was the ring leader he got two years in jail. The rest got a year in which after words they were being shipped back to the U.S. they weren't allowed back in the country until they did their two years of community service. That meant that street racing was out for four years for Dominic.

One week later…

It had been found that Jim wasn't playing with a full deck. He had stolen Dominic Jr. because Sarah wouldn't go out with him. He'd given him to his sister who was raising him as her own. She told them that his parents didn't want him and that's why they gave him up.

It was found out that his twins weren't really his. They were his brother's children. Jim and his brother had killed his wife because they were just crazy. Well Jim was his brother claimed that he loved her and didn't do it but they were able to tie him to the murder.

After the trial Jim and his brother started serving their sentences of no more then thirty years no less the twenty years. But they were shipped right back to the U.S. to serve time.

After the trial Sarah got to see her son for the first time in 11 years. He didn't want to go with her because he didn't think that she was his mom. Also because he thought that she gave him up.

Three months later…

Sarah and Liz were helping Mia raise all the children. Since Jim's children didn't have anywhere to go besides foster homes Mia took them in. So now she was raising five children.

Dominic Jr. was talking to a shrink about what happened to him along with his mother and sister. Once Dom got out he too would be joining them. The woman that Dom thought of as a mom couldn't come within fifty feet of him. He didn't think of Sarah as a mom yet but he was starting to get a little comfortable with her and Liz.

As for the gang they were all just waiting until they got out. Mia did bring the kids every weekend but they couldn't hold the kids which broke Letty's heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 of 18

One year and three months later found Vince, Letty, Dom, Dom Jr, Brian, Sarah, Liz, her husband and son, Leon, Jess, Mia and their twins along with the other set of twins all back in the U.S.

Dom had gotten off for good behavior so now here they were back to their old lives. Well they were to a point but not all the way. Vince had started to take on a fatherly role to the twins. He took them to the garage when they weren't in school and played with them also put them to bed every night.

Everyone couldn't believe how much he seemed to care about them. It was just like he'd been with them since their birth.

None of the team could street race yet but that didn't mean that they didn't work on car to get them ready for racing.

Brian had started to talk to his parents again. All three of them were very proud that he'd made a honest man out of himself but they weren't happy about him getting arrested. But they did tend to over look that because of their grandkids.

These three kids were going through a lot right now. They still didn't trust the team but the team was determined to make things right for them even if it meant that they had to do everything by the book the rest of their lives. They were going to make sure they had the best life a child could have. They knew it'd be hard work but they were all just taking it one day at a time. And they knew that if things got to be too much they still had each other to lean on.

THE END!

Finally!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for all of the reviews again!


End file.
